je ne veux pas oublier
by Bella286
Summary: Des rêves rêves étranges d'une aventure avec Drago, une obsession, des souvenirs brûlants... des marques laissées en rêve qui apparaissent sur le corps de Drago...simples coïncidences, ou Hermione aurait elle oublié qqch? FIC TERMINEE
1. qu'est ce qui se passe?

Me revoilà, encore et toujours, avec ma toute dernière fic. Elle n'est pas encore finie, mais comme je sais pas quand, et surtout si je la fini, je voulais au moins poster les 1ers chapitres. Je l'aime bien cette fic, même si je suis tjs trop fleur bleue, c'est plus fort que moi… Donc voilà, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire… sur ce, bonne lecture…

_Ensuite, p'tite note pr Maya ( __Ithilwyn ) :_

_Comme j'ai pas ton adresse, c'est pas évident de répondre à tes reviews, stt que je ne posterai pas la suite « officielle » de « rêve prémonitoire » avt un bout de tps…_

_Donc voilà, c'était juste pr te remercier de ton avis, et t'as vu, je l'ai pris en compte et j'ai changé le rating. En fait, c'était pas un oubli, c'est juste que je ne rempli jamais cette case, dc j'ai pas fait attention…_

_Ensuite… je sais pas si Laure te répondra elle même à ta review, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis d'accord avec toi sur un pt : même si je trouve son idée excellente (et c pas slt parce que c'est mon amie !), mais je trouve un peu dommage qu'elle n'est pas incorporé tt les éléments du début, qui en constitué les conditions…_

_Quand à la « vraie « fin, elle est intéressante, mais, et c'est pas pour nous envoyer des fleurs, mais tu verras, elle est  un peu trop « terre à terre » par rapport aux nôtres, à Laure et moi, dans le sens ou elle reste très fidèle et très logique au début et à ce qu'elle laisse imaginer. ET ton côté fleur bleue sera déçu car si e me trompe pas, il n'y à pas de romance.. mais bon, je me tais, et toi, ainsi que les autres lecteurs (si y'en a !), verrez par vous même… _

Voilà, je ferme cette petite parenthèse et vous laisse lire mon histoire qui, pr ne pas échapper à la règle, sera très fleur bleue…

._ « Je ne veux pas oublier… »_

**Chapitre 1**

**             Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Hermione se réveilla doucement d'un long sommeil, reposée, mais légèrement troublée. Elle s'étira et entrouvrit les yeux. La lumière intense qui baignait la chambre l'obligea à rabattre rapidement sa couverture sur elle. On était dimanche matin, une belle journée s'annonçait, et elle avait tout le temps nécessaire pour se lever tranquillement.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, qui lui permirent de s'habituer à la lueur du soleil, elle se leva, choisit une robe rose pale dans son armoire, un petit gilet assorti, et décida d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud, qu'elle parfumerait à la mûre, son parfum préféré.

Tout le monde était déjà levé, et elle aurait probablement pu prendre son bain tranquillement dans la salle de bain commune aux gryffondors, mais pour une fois, elle voulait jouir des privilèges que son nouveau statut de préfète en chef lui octroyaient. 

Prélassée dans son bain, Hermione fermait les yeux. La poudre jetée ça et là dans la baignoire commençait à faire effet et créait une douce et onctueuse mousse d'où émanait une odeur enivrante  mêlée de mûre et d'autres fruit rouges, rendant ce doux mélange quasi aphrodisiaque.

Le corps plongé dans l'eau, la mousse lui chatouillant sensuellement le visage, Hermione repensait à son rêve. Ou plutôt ses rêves, de plus en plus fréquents ces derniers jours, et qui venaient peupler agréablement ses nuits. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa main effleurer son visage, son souffle chaud contre sa peau nue, ses lèvres glacées lui donner de brûlants baisers. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé pareilles sensations, mais de savoir que lui seul faisait naître autant d'émotions chez elle, et ce à travers de simples rêves, la faisait frémir. De se sentir malgré elle de plus en plus attirée par lui  la rendait folle. Mais pour le moment, elle préféra laisser de côté toute cette répulsion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et se laissa aller sous ses baisers et ses caresses.

         Les yeux toujours fermés, elle pouvait cependant sentir son regard posé sur elle, la dévorant des yeux, et elle sentait ses mains s'insinuer sous l'eau pour lui prodiguer de douces et électrisantes caresses. Sans cesser cette douce torture, il parsemait son corps de doux baisers, qui la faisaient languir et lui procurer une douce chaleur au creux du ventre. Ces baisers, ces caresses, chacun de ces contacts réveillait chez elle des souvenirs d'une nuit d'amour passée en rêve, mais qui la marquerait à jamais. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à répondre à ses baisers, voulant faire naître chez lui le même désir qu'il venait de susciter chez elle, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, qu'elle ne senti qu'à peine, puis l'abandonna pour enrouler ses bras autours de son cou, mais elle se surprit aussitôt à brasser de l'air. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et frustrée de s'être laissée submerger par ses pensées et ses envies de plus en plus pressantes, elle bloqua sa respiration, puis s'enfonça doucement dans son bain. 

***

Une heure plus tard, elle sortait enfin de son bain, l'esprit clair et ses ardeurs calmées. Elle enfila sa robe, appliqua diverses crèmes sur sa peau brunie par le soleil de vacances passées à la plage. Elle se maquilla légèrement, remonta ses cheveux et laissant négligemment pendre quelques mèches qu'elle ondula à l'aide de quelques mots magiques. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, ajusta sa robe, mit un collier autours de son cou et se parfuma. Elle était enfin prête et entreprit de retrouver ses amis pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle se surprit à songer à ce rêve qu'elle faisait, et aussitôt, elle sentit cette douce chaleur l'envahir, ses mains habiles se glisser sous sa chemise, la caresser… ses jambes devenir légères, son corps frémir…

« Stop ! » se s'écria t-elle intérieurement en essayant de se reprendre. Elle souffla, puis reprit calmement le chemin de la grande salle, et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle, elle sentit plusieurs regards se braquer sur elle, mais les ignora. Elle n'y prêtait plus attention depuis quelques temps. Elle avait changé pendant les vacances, s'était embellie, avait prit quelques formes, et la gente masculine du collège finirait bien par s'y habituer.

Elle aperçut ses amis et se dirigea vers eux. Elle s'installa et commença à déjeuner, mais sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle se retourna discrètement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux Serpentards, remarquant au passage que Drago venait subitement de se replonger dans la contemplation de son bacon et de ses œufs brouillés. Elle avait cru qu'il l'observait, du coin de l'œil, mais son imagination devait encore lui jouer des tours. Après ce qui s'était passé ce matin, comment se fier encore à lui ? Sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir de nouveau au souvenir de cet étrange rêve, et son corps devenant brûlant, elle préféra retourner s'isoler dans sa chambre, et prétextant un devoir de potion à terminer, elle se leva rapidement, se mit un tartine dans la bouche, un verre de jus d'orange dans la main et sorti de la salle. Drago la suivit du regard discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement de la salle.

Une fois sortie, elle s'adossa contre l'un des piliers, respira un bon coup, puis reparti dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier, tout simplement ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, sans pouvoir le quitter une seconde du regard, pourquoi dès qu'elle le croisait elle n'avait qu'une envie, le retenir et l'embrasser avec autant d'ardeur et de désir que ses joues prenant un teinte écarlate rien que d'y penser ?

Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, froide de préférence. Elle allait éviter les bains quelques temps… Ensuite, une fois sèche et « calmée », elle décida de travailler un peu, mais si plongea quasi totalement oubliant ainsi Drago et ses rêves, et elle étudia si bien que, quand elle s'arrêta et qu'elle regarda l'heure, il était déjà 14h. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, n'avait donc pas déjeuné, et n'en avait plus le temps. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Aussitôt, elle s'endormit, d'abord d'un sommeil calme, réparateur, puis ses rêves vinrent de nouveau peupler son sommeil. Cette fois si, elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, dos à la porte, et feuilletait un magazine moldu. 

Aussi calmement que soudainement, la porte d'ouvrit sans qu'Hermione n'y prête plus attention. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud contre la peau nue de son cou.

« Drago… » s'entendit –elle souffler, sans toutefois en être surprise.

Elle se retourna, plongea son regard quelques secondes dans cet océan bleu gris, puis captura brusquement ses lèvres, l'attirant plus près d'elle en pressant sa main derrière sa nuque. Il était penché sur le lit, mais prenant appui du poing sur celui ci, il approfondit leur baiser et s'allongea délicatement près d'elle.

« C'est si étrange… » murmura t-elle.

« Je sais… » se contenta t-il de répondre…

« Si étrange mais si… »

« Chut… »  l'interrompit t-il

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » ne put s'empêcher Hermione d'ajouter, avant de se laisser submerger par toutes les émotions que naissaient en elle.

Sans cesser ses caresses ni ses baisers, Drago se releva légèrement et la fit rouler sous lui, lui déposant de légers et humides baisers du bout des lèvres.

« Il est tard… » souffla t-elle, sa conscience reprenant un peu le dessus.

« Et alors ? » objecta t-il entre deux baisers.

C'est vrai ça, se surprit à penser Hermione. Il avait raison, au diable la conscience. Qu'importait qu'il soit tard, qu'elle ait cours le lendemain dès 8h, et qu'elle avait un devoir dès l'heure suivante. Elle était avec lui, et si peu souvent qu'à ce moment là, rien d'autre ne comptait que lui, et ce qu'elle désirait.

« Je t'aime… lui murmura t-il sensuellement alors qu'il abandonnait ses lèvres pour de doux baisers le long du cou.

… tu n'peux pas savoir à quel point… »

Et c'est sur ces doux baisers qu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, comme la plupart du temps. A la différence près que ces rêves semblaient de plus en plus réels, elle y était plus sensible, et commençait sérieusement à ressentir un douce chaleur l'envahir dès qu'elle le croisait, ses rêves lui revenant aussitôt en mémoire.

Dans ses rêves, elle se réveillait toujours au moment où, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui avouait ses sentiments… Elle pouvait encore sentir son regard empli de désir posé sur elle, son souffle contre sa peau, ses lèvres gonflées par l'ardeur de leurs baisers. Elle apposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour garder à jamais la douceur du souvenir des baisers.

Chaque rêve la troublait davantage, et elle se demandait de plus en plus souvent où cela la mènerait. Et jusqu'à quel point Drago l'aimait t-elle ? »

***

Quelques heure plus tard, en début d'après midi, elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la tour ouest, où elle avait cours avec le professeur Binns. Un cours qui s'annonçait très ennuyeux, même pour hermione. Elle arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, mais son professeur ne s'en aperçut même pas, et elle s'installa au fond de la classe, à deux tables de Drago. Une demie-heure plus tard, l'histoire du conflit entre les trolls et les elfes concernant l'appartenance des montagnes sacrées de Bulgarie ne l'intéressant étrangement pas, elle se perdit dans ses pensées et se mit à gribouiller sur sa feuille, son regard s'étant accroché à la contemplation de Drago. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille, elle fut surprise d'y voir dessinés un H et un D entrelacés, mais ce qui la troubla d'avantages, c'est qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela étrange, et connaissait ce dessin. Même le coup de crayon montrait qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à aucun moment lors du dessin, alors qu'elle ne l'avait en toute logique jamais vu, du moins, pas dans ses souvenirs…. Elle rangea sa feuille et observa Drago de côté.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard, et ne se lasser pas d'observer sa peau si pale, son corps si parfait, son visage si renfermé et si inexpressif… Elle se demanda alors quels problèmes pouvaient le malmener autant pour l'obliger à porter ce masque… Car elle en était sûre, il cachait au fond de lui des secrets, des souffrances, des aléas qui l'obligeaient à être ainsi… Et c'était dommage, car elle en était persuadée, Drago était un garçon adorable, qui pouvait se montrer doux et attentionné. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle pensait cela alors qu'il avait toujours été odieux avec elle, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, comme si elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Elle refixa son attention sur son visage.

 Il semblait si détendu, si calme à ce moment là. Et elle avait beau essayait de se persuader du contraire, il avait un visage angélique auquel on ne pouvait résister… Elle s'aventura à s'imaginer ne serait qu'une seconde dans ses bras, allongée contre lui, mais elle se reprit et se jugea un peu trop audacieuse. Elle dirigea son attention sur le professeur, mais à peine une minute plus tard, et malgré elle, son attention vira de quelques mètres, et se posa sur Drago, qui prenait des notes, pour une fois. Une mèche lui retombait sur le visage, qu'il laissa négligemment pendre quelques secondes avant de la replacer comme avant. Ce simple geste provoqua un frisson chez Hermione qui ferma les yeux et s'imagina la main de Drago lui caresser sensuellement la joue, faisant renaître en elle un désir de plus en plus intense. De nouveau flashs vinrent peupler son esprit déjà bien « consumé ».

Elle se voyait debout, dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais à en juger par les draps en soie argentés et les rideaux verts, elle se situa dans la chambre de Drago. Elle ne bougeait pas, fermait les yeux, et se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, une douce et enivrante chaleur se propageant dans ses veines… Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçut Drago en même temps qu'elle le sentait lui déposer d'ardents baisers le long du corps, ses mains se baladant sur ses hanches, le long de ses cuisses, sur son ventre… Elle était en sous vêtements, mais quelques chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas le rester longtemps…. Tout doucement, il remontait vers son visage, qu'il couvrait de baisers humides et il captura ses lèvres, lui infligeant la douce torture de les mordiller sans approfondir ses baisers… 

Il abandonna un instant ses lèvres et sensuellement, il l'embrassa dans le cou, les épaules, sur la poitrine, laissant des traces humides derrières chaque baiser. Elle avait de nouveau fermer les yeux et se laisser faire, se demandant combien de temps il allait la laisser se consumer… Il remonta vers ses lèvres et lui donna un doux baiser, ses gestes étaient très lents, pour la faire languir… 

Elle se décida à agir un peu, se recula, le laissant surpris. Elle l'embrassa en ne le frôlant qu'à peine puis descendit dans son cou et lui déposa d'électrisants baisers qui le faisaient frémir, puis s'attaqua à un point plus précis dans le cou qu'elle se mit à suçoter, jusqu'à lui laisser une légère empreinte brunie au creux du cou, ce qui le fit sourire… Il la laissa faire un moment puis reprit sa douce torture de caresses et de baisers, et  Hermione sentit son souffle s'accélérer, ses gestes devenir plus lents, plus entreprenants, alors que Drago la faisait toujours « souffrir », et elle poussa un léger gémissement…. Tout devenait si intense, si réel… « Dray », s'entendit-elle gémir…elle était là, avec lui, à gémir sous ses caresses…

« Miss Granger ? l'interpella une voix lointaine.

Miss Granger ?? « entendit-elle de nouveau, mais plus sèchement.

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle n'était pas avec Drago, il ne l'embrassait pas, elle était en cours, tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle, ses joues et tout son corps se consumaient de l'intérieur, et elle venait de pousser des gémissements assez explicites. Elle s'aventura à croiser le regard de Drago et fut surprise de ne pas le voir se moquer, ni même furieux d'être l'objet de ses fantasmes éveillés. Elle ne lisait dans ses yeux que… elle n'arrivait pas é déchiffrer ce qu'elle y voyait… Mais en tout cas, elle n'y lisait aucun dégoût, aucune haine…

« euh… professeur, je… »

« oui Miss Granger ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

« Je… je ne me sens pas bien.. je crois que j'ai de la fièvre, je peux sortir ? »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortit du cours, n'osant même pas croiser le regard de ses amis.

« Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien entendu, pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien entendu…. »

***

Elle avait passé son après midi dans son dortoir, à se persuader que personne ne l'avait entendu gémir, et encore moins gémir le prénom de Malefoy. Oh mais qu'elle idée elle avait eut de laisser aller vagabonder son esprit… Quelle idiote !

En fin d'après midi, elle décida d'aller se promener dans le parc, prendre l'air, avant  d'aller rejoindre Harry et Ron, probablement en train de s'entraîner sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle se savait pas quoi penser à leur propos, et ne savait à quoi s'attendre. 

Mais avant, et sans trop s'en rendre compte, ses pas la menèrent vers un petit coin caché du parc, au pied d'un arbre qui bordait le lac. C'était un endroit calme, à l'abri des regards, et d'où émanait une douceur et une beauté qui étonnèrent Hermione.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule ici. La beauté du lieu lui avait masqué la présence d'un élève, assis au pied de l'arbre, ses genoux remontés sous son menton, et le regard perdu dans la contemplation du lac. Une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue, et il l'effaça d'un revers de sa main.

Elle voulut aller vers lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais le craquement d'une petite branche sur laquelle elle venait de marcher le fit sursauter, et se relever rapidement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, quelques secondes,  et dans lesquels aucune méchanceté venait entacher cet instant si magique.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu veux ma photo ? » siffla Drago, mettant fin à cet instant, et apparemment, ayant choisi de ne pas parler de la scène de l'après midi..

« Qu'est ce que tu crois Malefoy ? » répliqua t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-il en se retournant une dernière fois vers elle. Comment connais tu cet endroit ? » ajouta t-il, une lueur de tristesse imperceptible dans le regard, et sa voix ayant perdu sa méchanceté ?

« Je… j'en sais rien, balbutia t-elle, étrangement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais même pas que cet endroit existait, j'y étais jamais venu avant, mais il me semble si… »

« Familier ? hésita t-il C'est normale, ajouta t-il dans un murmure. Je dois y'aller ».

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, réfléchissant à cette étrange entrevue, puis semblant lutter entre deux sentiments, elle fit un pas vers l'arbre, puis sembla se résigner, et fit demi tour.

« Attends Drago… » s'écria t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, et en posant sa main sur son bras. Il s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Comment m'as tu appelé ? » 

Hermione le regarda un instant, mais aucun mot sorti de sa bouche. Juste un trouble dans lequel sa présence la plongeait, et une drôle de sensation au ventre.

Et comme si une force qui la dépassait prenait le contrôle de ses actes, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles glacées de Drago, sans qu'une sensation de gêne ou de dégoût la rappelle à l'ordre. Après quelques secondes de surprise, durant lesquelles il répondit à son baiser, il y mit soudainement fin, provocant une sensation de vide chez Hermione qui poussa un gémissement de mécontentement.

« qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Granger ? Tu es en manque ou quoi ? se reprit-il. 

C'est Potter qui ne te satisfait plus ou quoi ? Mais sii je me fis à ce que j'ai entendu cette après midi, je m'inquièterais à sa place… »

« Je… » 

Hermione, semblant sortir de cet étrange rêve, comprit d'un coup l'étrangeté et l'embarras et la situation, surtout en ce qui concernait ce à quoi il faisait allusion, et ne sachant plus où se mettre, elle fit demi tour et reparti en courant vers le château, après un rapide et discret « désolée ».

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle nuit plutôt agitée, Hermione s'habilla rapidement car elle avait raté le réveil, pris ses livres et sorti de la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots où avait lieu son premier cours: un double cours avec les Serpentards, pour bien commencer la semaine. Prenant soin d'éviter le regard insistant de Drago qu'elle sentit se poser sur elle en entrant, elle se dirigea tête baissée vers ses amis, et s'assit comme à son habitude entre Harry et Ron. Mais c'était sans compter sur le machiavélisme de rogue qui décida de leur faire préparer une potion assez complexe, prenant l'initiative des groupes, et choisissant comme par hasard d'associer Hermione à Drago. 

« Miss Granger, je vous prierai d'aller vous asseoir aux côtés de Mr Malefoy et de préparer ensemble la potion. Et miss Granger, tâchez de rester attentive à mon cours… Je ne souhaiterais pas avoir d'accident à cause de votre imagination.. débordante… » fit Rogue, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

Tout en maugréant des paroles qui lui auraient probablement values des heures de colle, Hermione ramassa ses affaires et alla s'installer à al table de Drago, sous les regards compatissants de ses amis, qui eux allaient prendre place aux côtés de Crabble et Goyle.

« Alors Granger, tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? En plus de rêver de moi, tu a besoin de moi en vrai ?» s'amusa Drago sans mépris dans la voix.…

« Passe moi les larmes de limaces ! » demanda Hermione sans prêter attention à sa remarque. Elle ne voulait, et surtout n'avait pas la force d'entrer dans son jeu ce matin, et de lui laisser l'occasion de l'humilier d'avantage.

De plus, lui répondre signifiait le regarder, et plonger ses yeux dans les siens, yeux qui la troublaient chaque jour d'avantage, ce qui serait insupportable. Et cela éveillerait trop de souvenirs qu'elle préférait  ignorer en sa présence, de peur de lui sauter dessus de nouveau.

Toutefois, si elle avait plongé son regard dans cet océan qu'elle prenait garde d'éviter, elle aurait pu y déceler une lueur étrange et indéfinissable qui l'aurait faite fondre tellement elle regorgeait de tristesse tant bien que mal dissimulée.

« C'que tu peux être agaçante Granger ! se plaignit en lui passant le bocal. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais… »

« tu n'aurais jamais quoi ? s'écria t-elle à voix basse. Ca ne te suffit pas de m'humilier sans cesse ? tu ne trouves pas assez embarrassant peut être qu'on se soit embrassés… »

« Rectification, que TU m'aies embrassé, Granger… »

« D'accord, si tu veux, que JE t'ai embrassé ! Ca ne te suffit pas ? Il faut en plus que tu remues le couteau ! Mais remarque, je me demande ce que j'attendais d'autre de toi… J'aurais du m'en douter, venant d'une sale petite fouine comme toi, ça m'étonne pas ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, méchant, prétentieux, et beaucoup trop sûr de toi, et tu m'énerves ! » s'emporta t-elle cette fois.

Mais Drago, comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas, se leva, rangea ses affaires, et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle.

« Q'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione dont la voix surprise s'était soudainement radoucit.

« Ca a sonné, répondit t-il tristement. Mais comme tu étais trop occupée à te défouler sur moi, tu n'as pas dû t'en apercevoir ! »

Puis il prit son sac et après un dernier regard qui avait perdu la belle lueur que sa présence avait fait naître, il sorti tristement de la salle, et sentant qu'elle l'avait blessé, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et de lui courir après.

« Attends Drago… » haleta t-elle en le rattrapant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y'a encore un truc que tu penses sur moi et qu'ta pas eu le temps de me dire ? Ca ne te suffisait pas ? »

« Je suis désolée… » ne put –elle que lui répondre, aussi doucement et sincèrement qu'elle put, en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

Son regard était brillant, comme s'il allait pleurer.  Il était triste, et c'était trop tard, elle l'avait blessé…

_A suivre…._

Alors, que va t-il se passer ? Comment va réagir Hermione, et Drago ? Et qu'a fait Drago à Hermione qu'elle doit oublier ? Tout ça,  vous le saurez dans le prochaine épisode ! lol, dsl, je trip tte seule. Plus sérieusement, tout ca, vous le saurez très bientôt, dès que je mettrai le prochain chapitre. Et pour finir, même si c'est pas le but, j'adore recevoir des reviews, et j'adore les critiques. Et si y'a des trucs ki vous semble pas logique par rapport a l'histoire, dite le moi, car j'ai rajouté des truc au début, hier soir, et je sais pas si ca c rendu incohérent certains pts.. Voilà, c tt ! A bientôt…

Et pis comme il est dja 21h et kon est le 31, alors je vous souhaite à tous de passer un bon réveillon, ainsi qu'une bonne année ! Quand aux vœux je vous laisse choisir et vous souhaite simplement qu'ils se réalisent tous, sans casse, et sans oublier le plus important de tout : amusez-vous !!!!! Vous êtes jeunes, alors profitez-en un maximum !!! d'ailleurs, je ferais bien de suivre ce conseil un peu plus souvent… 18 ans, on les a que pdt 1 an, alors faut en profiter… Sur ce, bonne soirée, et a l'année prochaine ! ciao


	2. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait?

Bon, pour commencer, je vous (re)souhaite a tous une très bonne année ! Amitié, amour, argent, bonheur, réussite, débauche… tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter de meilleur, à vous ensuite de remettre tout ça dans l'ordre !

Ensuite, pour les reviews…

PourHikin : merci bcp pr ton mail, ca fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant ma fic. Quand au 2nd chapitre, je crois ke tu n'auras pas attendu très longtemps… les prochains, je les mettrai ce week-end et en début de semaine prochaine, sachant que pr la 1ere fois, je l'ai publiée avt de l'avoir fini, dc elle mettra bcp plus de tps a venir… 

**Alisa Adams :** pareil, merci bcp pr ta review, et la suite, la voilà ! Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Hermione… d'ailleurs, ej me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, car je me disais « oh la pauvre… j'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place », et stt ke j'imaginais la scène… je suis sadique. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'au début, et ds al 1ere version ke je devais poster, elle n'y étais pas du tt cette scène la !  c'est hier soir, en relisant ma fic, je voulais la classer « R », et dc j'avais envie d'écrire quelques scènes un peu plus chaude, et encore, je trouve ça léger. Mais j'adore le résultat, et je vais continuer, en espérant ke ca vous plaise également… Et tu sais koi, (aucun rapport), mais en lisant ta fiche ca ma amusée de voir que j'étais née le même jour ke toi… mais 2 ans plus tôt… enfin voilà…sur ce, je te laisse lire la suite…

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : tout d'abord, j'adore ce pseudo. A chaque fois que je le vois, il me fait sourire, car j'ai l'image de Pansy agrippant un Drago qui essaye de s'enfuir, et c'est assez comique ! mais ne me demande pas d'où j'ai cette image, ca doit être les fics . Enfin bon… Merci aussi pr ta review, et tu as vu, je prend soin de toi, je mets dès ce soir un new chapitre ! Par contre, pr tes questions, hum… tu devras attendre quelques chapitres pr les réponses, stt que je ne les ai même aps encore écrites, ce qui me fait penser que faut que j'explique à un moment pourquoi cet endroit est si familier, et pourquoi c'est normale ! grr, tu vas me faire travailler ce soir !  tu prends pas pitié de moi ! lol mais il n'y a pas tant de questions que ca, si tu considère que Hermione ignore encore tout, alors Harry et Ron ne sont pas prêts de le savoir non plus… dailleurs, j'y ai même aps penser non plus a eux. Enfin, je vais voir pr tout ca…

**Ithilwyn : **j'ai enfin ton adresse ! tu m'diras, je continue de te répondre par chap, dc ca me sert a rien de te l'avoir demandé, mais bon… En tt cas, merci bcp pr ta review, et ta critique, très constructive ! lol je vais vite y remédier ! Mais tu sais, même si la je peux les mettre vite, y'en a ke 4 de fait, les autres mettront bcp plus de tps a venir, et encore, s'ils viennent un jour ! mais j'aime bien cte fic, dc je vais essayer de la terminer.. avt la fin de l'année en tt cas…

Et sinon, tu as l'air surprise de savoir ke j'ai 18 ans ? bon, techniquement, je les ai pas encore, ke ds 1 mois et dmi, mé j'aime bien faire la gde ! lol Et toi, kel age a tu ? et kel age tu pensais ke j'avais ? sur ce, je te laisse, et attends ton avis très vite ! et vi, a force de review, je prend vite des habitudes… lol bonne lecture !

Voilà, c'est tout pr les réponses, et je vous laisse maintenant lire la suite… ce chap, après réflexion, ne me plait pas tant que ca. Enfin, c'est pas le chap ki me plait pas, c'est où je coupe l'histoire qui ne va pas, mais bon, c'est pas grave… je vais quand même pas poster tte ma fic d'un coup juste pr ne pas avoir à couper… koike je suis sure ke vous seriez ravies ! lol, non, je suis sadique… Bon, je vous libère pr de bon, bonne lecture…

*** 

(…)

Son regard était brillant, comme s'il allait pleurer.  Il était triste, et c'était trop tard, elle l'avait blessé.

**Chapitre 2 :**

                        « qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« C'est trop simple… Remarques, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, après tout ce que je t'ai dit ou fais, je le méritais bien… »

« Arrête, l'interrompit-elle. D'accord, j'aurais peut être pas dû aller aussi loin, et je m'en excuse, vraiment. Mais essaye de me comprendre… Tu as toujours était odieux avec moi, et depuis ces dernières semaines, tu… Mais elle laissa mourir sa phrases le voyant relever la tête, intéressé, puis elle reprit : Ces derniers temps, j'ai changé, et toi aussi, et en plus, cette semaine est des plus horrible ! Et avec ce qui s'est passé hier, tu peux comprendre que je sois plutôt sur la défensive, surtout envers toi. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, mais en tout cas, tu y es pour quelques chose, j'en suis sûre… Et voilà que je me met à fantasmer sur toi en plein cours, m'attirant tout les regards, et une fois de plus, tout ça par ta faute ! Alors excuse moi si je me suis défoulée. J'en avais besoin, et c'est tombée sur toi, désolée, vraiment. Mais m'excuser, je l'ai déjà fait, et même si je pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit, ce n'était que la première fois que je te blessais, et que je brisais cette carapace, alors que toi… combien de fois m'as tu blessée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et ce s'en t'en excuser une seule fois ? » 

Elle avait marqué un point, il devait l'admettre. Il leva les yeux sur elle un instant, et s'en prendre garde à ce que quelqu'un puisse se trouver là en même temps qu'eux, il prit rapidement son visage entre ses mains et s'appuya sur elle, la faisant reculer de quelques pas, la plaquant ainsi contre le mur. Il l'embrassa. Drago Malefoy l'embrassait, elle, la sang de bourbe, et de son plein gré en plus. Ce n'était pas un doux baiser, comme elle lui avait donné, mais un baiser brutale, assez étrange, et ce qui étonnait encore plus Hermione, c'est qu'elle y prenait goût, et trouvait l'acte assez familier.

« on est quitte… lança t-il en mettant fin au baiser, laissant Hermione encore sous le choc.

Tu m'as embrassé, et je t'ai embrassée, comme ça, maintenant c'est moi qui sera embarrassé quand je te croiserai... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Granger ? »

« Parce que… en fait, reprit –elle après un court instant d'hésitation, c'est à cause de rêves que je fais depuis quelques temps, et auxquels tu es présent. Ca peut te paraître étrange, voire même complètement absurde que j'y accorde autant d'importance, mais c'est à cause d'eux que… »

« Des rêves ? Quels rêves ? demanda t'il légèrement troublé. 

Mais ne voulant pas trop s'impliquer, il se reprit et profita de l'occasion, et ajouta :

« Quoi, Miss-je-sais-tout rêve de moi, le grand méchant Serpentard ? » 

« Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance, et encore moins te parler de ces rêves… » répliqua t-elle, se trouvant stupide de s'être faite piégée par Malefoy. Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Attends, je voulais juste plaisanter Hermione » s'excusa t-il en lui rattrapant le bras quelques mètres plus  loin. Bon alors, tu fais des rêves, et alors ? quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant. Elle lui en voulait toujours de s'être moqué d'elle, mais quelques chose de plus fort l'obligeait à lui parler…

« En fait, ça a commencé il y a environ deux semaines. Ces rêves…. Ils ont l'air si réels… un peu comme s'ils faisaient partis de moi… ET dedans, je suis avec toi, j'veux dire, on est ensemble, et on s'embrasse, dans ma chambre, et je me réveille toujours au moment où tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais que j'en ignore jusqu'à quel point… C'est assez étrange… »

« Et que crois-tu que cela signifie ? lui demanda t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer  sa gêne. Tu crois vraiment que dans une autre vie, dans le passé ou le futur, on soit amants, et que j'arrive à te supporter… autant ? Ne rêves pas trop Granger, on est pas dans un conte de fée. Tout tes rêves ne se réalisent pas… et tu n'auras jamais le prince charmant ! »

Vexée qu'il ne prenne apparemment pas cela au sérieux, à nouveau, Hermione mit son sac sur son épaule et repartit, sans que cette fois ci il ne cherche à la rattraper. 

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me comprendre… Mais je finirai par savoir ce qui se passe réellement… » lança t-elle avant de disparaître totalement.

« Oh que si ma chérie… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir… Mais tout ça, c'est du passé, tout ça, tu devais l'oublier… je n'avais pas le choix » lui murmura t-il alors qu'elle était déjà loin. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, de la même manière que l'avait fait Hermione la veille, et tenta de garder encore un peu la douceur qui caractérisait les baisers d'Hermione.

***

Les jours qui passèrent furent relativement étranges pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire, et même quelques fois pour Harry et Ron. Hermione évitait tout contact avec Drago, toujours fâchée contre lui, alors que lui au contraire semblait vouloir être plus gentil, plus doux, cherchant le moindre prétexte pour être avec elle, en contact avec elle, comme si c'était plus fort que lui. Par exemple, une fois où ils devaient préparer une potion assez complexe, et alors qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'aide, il vint vers elle et posant ses mains sur les siennes les aidant à manipuler les ingrédients, il lui murmura en lui accordant un regard auquel même McGonagall n'aurait pas pu résister, de le laisser l'aider.

Elle avait frémi au contact de ses mains glacées sur les siennes, mais pas à cause du contraste de chaleur, mais plus parce qu'elle ressentait comme un manque soudainement comblé par sa présence. En fait, cette sensation de manque n'était comblée qu'en sa présence, comme s'il faisait parti d'elle, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, bien qu'elle s'y refuse.

Elle ne lui avait cependant pas fait part de cette sensation, ni même du frémissement au contact de ses mains sur les siennes. Il la guida dans la finition de sa potion, sans autres mots échangés, puis la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours alors qu'il terminait de mettre le dernier ingrédient.

« Merci… » souffla t-elle en lui accordant un joli sourire.

Cependant, alors qu'il ne lui répondit que par un sourire sincère, elle remarqua un détail troublant, alors qu'il réajustait sa chemise. Elle le laissa sortir mais le rattrapa quelques instant plus tard.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda t-elle en se glissant derrière lui.

« Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai aidée… »

« Non, c'est pas ça, l'interrompit-elle. Tout le monde connaît ton sens innée de la solidarité, ajouta t-elle ironiquement. En fait, je voudrais savoir pourquoi dans mes rêves de « conte de fée », alors qu'on semble si proches l'un de l'autre et que tu viens me retrouver dans ma chambre, pourquoi j'ai toujours fait les mêmes rêves, alors que depuis 3 jours, j'en fais un différent, un dans lequel je te suis indifférente alors que tu cherches à m'expliquer quelque chose, comme si tu essayais de te justifier, et qu'à la fin, tu parviens à me convaincre puisqu'on s'embrasse, debout près de mon lit, assez sensuellement. Je me vois t'embrasser, très lentement, et te faire une marque dans le cou, que tu essayes le tant bien que mal le lendemain de cacher par un col roulé bleu marine, ce col roulé, précisa t-elle... Et tu ne trouves pas cela étrange, d'avoir l'empreinte de cette même marque, au même endroit, la même que celle que je me vois te faire dans mes rêves, alors que je n'en ai aucun souvenir réel ? ajouta t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en ajustant son col roulé bleu marine de manière à laisser apparaître la marque. 

Qu'en penses tu ? »

« Simple coïncidence… » répliqua Drago, toutefois mal à l'aise et manquant d'assurance.

« Arrêtes ! s'écria Hermione. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Comment, je n'en sais rien, mais je suis sûre que… »

« Que quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu crois Granger ? Que tout le monde a une vie aussi pertinente que la tienne, le nez dans un bouquin, à ne s'occuper de rien d'autre que du prochaine cours ? J'ai un scoop pour toi, beaucoup de fille adorent s'amuser, et un peu moins étudier. Que ta vie soit inintéressante, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'imaginer une aventure avec moi ! Et ce suçon, ce n'est et ne sera jamais toi qui me le feras… quoique c'est plutôt dommage, car je suis sûr que tu ferais une amante extra… » ajouta t-il, une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard.

Cette fois, il avait était trop loin, il en était conscient, et c'est pourquoi il n'avait rien répliqué quand Hermione lui administra une gifle qui lui laissa une horrible trace rouge.

« Celle la, au moins je peux être sûre que c'est moi qui te l'aie faite ! » lança t-elle furieuse, avant de tourner les talons, déçue de s'être trompée à ce point sur lui. Mais qu'avait–elle espéré ? Il s'agissait d'un Malefoy, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

Elle fut cependant sorti de ses pensées, un peu plus loin, par quelqu'un qui lui agrippa le bras, la tirant en arrière. A peine retournée, elle fut plaquée contre le mur, et avant de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle sentit des lèvres glacées mais brûlantes de désir se poser sur les siennes.

Elle se laissa faire un moment, espérant cela depuis longtemps, comme un désir enfin assouvi. Et c'est pour cela, sans savoir pourquoi exactement, qu'elle ne mettait pas fin au baiser, y répondant même. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, doux et amoureux, mais plutôt un baiser violent, empli de passion, trop longtemps refoulée mais enfin assouvie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en croisant un océan glacé, vide de tout mépris et brillant d'une étrange lueur, qui la fit fondre, et oublier toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui quelques minutes encore.

« Je suis désolé… » se contenta t-il de murmurer, haletant par ce long baiser, et le front appuyé contre celui d'Hermione.

« C'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié… » se sentit t-elle obligée de répliquer.

« Non… je parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer… Je parle de tout… »

« Ce n'est rien… » souria t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau, comme le ferait un couple normal après une dispute. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, ne vivaient pas dans un monde normal, et détail important, n'étaient pas un couple. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en préoccuper.

« Alors comme ça tu fantasmes sur moi ? plaisanta Drago, adoptant une attitude qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Il agissait différemment  de ses habitudes, avait perdu son air hautain et arborait sur le visage un sourire, sincère. Il était calme, détendu, ce qui surprenait Hermione.

« Ne te moques pas ! J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'est ça le pire. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je rêve de toi, pourquoi j'ai tant de flashs, de souvenirs de toi, dont je ne me rappelles pas les avoir vécus… »

« Je suis désolé, lui souffla Drago en redevenant distant et mystérieux.  J'aurais du te dire tout ça l'instant même où tu m'as parlé de tes rêves…. »

Mais avant de lui laisser le temps de lui demander pourquoi, il s'enfuit en courant vers sa maison, apercevant un groupe de Serpentard arriver. Mais avant de la quitter, il lui vola un dernier baiser, laissant ensuite une Hermione encore chamboulée par cette étrange révélation, mais un sourire grandissant naissant sur ses lèvres.

« J'avais raison… » se contenta t-elle de sourire, avant de faire demi tour et de retourner vers sa chambre.

         Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle se préparait une tartine, le courrier arriva. Elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelle de lui depuis la veille, et ne savait comment agir.

Une chouette grise appartenant à l'école et baptisée Mysti lui déposa une lettre près de son bol. Elle sourit en découvrant les initiales DM sur le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe, l'ouvrît et déplia le parchemin. Après un rapide coup d'œil de chaque côté voir si personne ne l'observait, elle lut ces quelques mots :

« ce soir, dans le parc, près de l'arbre. Rejoins moi à 21h, seule, bien entendu. 

Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime ». Lire ces mots, venant de Drago Malefoy qui plus est, procurait chez Hermione un certain trouble, une sorte de malaise. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir ce genre de relation avec les garçons, et même si cela lui semblait familier avec Drago, même si elle sentait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise, et plus que tout, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher ce trouble.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? » s'inquiéta Harry en la voyant réfléchir, comme flanquer d'un horrible doute.

« Rien, rien, ça va. J'étais juste en train de penser… laisse tomber, c'était pour un devoir… » mentit-elle en jetant un regard vers Drago qui, occupé à déjeuner, ne vit pas la crainte chez la jeune fille. Il ne la voyait pas, mais elle su qu'il avait comprit son hochement de tête quand elle le vit sourire, malgré lui.

***

         La journée passa très lentement pour Drago, et encore plus pour Hermione qui attendait leur rendez vous avec impatience, trop curieuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, et elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait envie de retrouver Drago, lui et ses baisers. Elle se sentait anormalement attirée par lui, comme si de lui avoir parlé avait réveillé en elle des souvenirs, des envies, des habitudes qu'elles avaient trop vite oubliées et qui lui manquaient. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir, ne serait pour ressentir cette douce chaleur qui l'avait envahie quelques heures plus tôt.

Le soir…

20h55 : Hermione arrive au lieu de rendez vous, mais Drago n'est pas encore là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce parc ? Et pourquoi lui semblait-il si familier ?

20h56 : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

20h58 : Elle va s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, les genoux repliés sous son menton.

20h59 :Allait-il vraiment venir ou était-ce encore une de ses stupides blagues ? Non, impossible, il semblait si… sincère.

21h : Hermione regardait une nouvelle fois autours d'elle voir s'il n'arrivait pas, quand elle sentit 2 bras l'enlacer et un doux baiser se poser au creux de son cou. Elle tourna simplement la tête, et leur regard se  croisèrent. Il était si mignon, ses cheveux coiffés en pics, ses yeux bleus tel un océan, sa peau pâle mais d'une douceur incroyable… Même sa manière de nouer son écharpe autours de son cou ou d'ajuster sa cape trouvait grâce à ses yeux. D'un seul regard, il l'avait entièrement conquis. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, avant de murmurer :

« C'est si étrange… »

« Etrange… tu m'as manqué, souffla t-il à son tour en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu m'as tellement manqué… ».

« tu m'as vu il y a 2h à peine, alors qu'avant, tu pouvais à peine me supporter… » s'amusa Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas de te croiser dans un couloir qui m'a manqué, c'est ça… »

Puis il s'approcha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Ses lèvres étaient douces, glacées, mais elles diffusaient une chaleur enivrante à laquelle Hermione ne résista pas. Ses baisers étaient pleins de tendresse, d'amour, d'assurance, et sans interrompre leur baiser, elle pivota de manière à se retrouver face à lui, puis enroula ses bras autours de son cou, alors qu'il en profitait pour approfondir leur baiser.

« Je t'ai manquée à ce point ? » souria Hermione, haletante, en mettant fin au baiser.

Il va falloir que tu m'expliques quelques point Drago… En commençant par ses rêves, ses flashs que j'ai de toi mais dont je ne me rappelle pas… » hésita t-elle.

« C'est trop compliqué… et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que l'explication te plaise », répliqua Drago après quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna Hermione. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut y avoir de si terrible… »

« Tu es trop naïve… tu as beau avoir tout le courage des Griffondors, tu possèdes aussi leur naïveté. Pour toi, tout est toujours si simple… Tu ne sais pas de quoi un garçon est capable pour se préserver, et encore moins quand c'est un serpentard. »

« Explique moi, tu me fais peur Drago… » s'inquiéta t-elle à ses paroles.

« Et voilà où je voulais précisément en venir. Dès l'instant où le doute s'installe, au moment même où on chamboule votre petite vie, où l'on change la donne sans que vous ne sachiez à quoi vous en tenir, vous vous effrayez. Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, et c'est ce qui te fais peur depuis ce matin. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué, tes petits sourires forcés, tes sursauts quand on te parlait, ton manque d'attention… tout chez toi trahit ton angoisse… »

« A t'entendre, on a l'impression que tu me connais par cœur, qu'on a toujours était ensemble…. »

« Oh mais je te connais… bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je sais par exemple que tu ne bois que du thé le matin, avec 1 morceau de sucre moldu et une demi tasse de lait, que tu vérifies 2 fois ton sac le matin, de peur d'oublier tes affaires, que tu portes toujours le collier que ta mère t'a offert pour ton entrée à Poudlard, ou que le soir tu aimes lire des contes moldus, ou encore que tu ondules magiquement tes cheveux tout les matins alors qu'à l'origine, ils sont lisses, et ça, pas même saint Potter ne le sait ! Je sais aussi que ce parfum de mûre mélangée à d'autres fruits rouges que tu mets depuis 2 semaines, tu y tiens sans savoir pourquoi, mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que tu le  mets en réalité depuis le mois dernier, et je sais aussi d'où il vient. »

« Mais comment est ce que… »

« Comment je sais tout ça, alors que les seuls souvenirs de contacts que nous ayons eu, mise à part nos querelles, remontent a 24h tout au plus ? C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure. Nous avons, et serons probablement toujours, bien plus que ça l'un pour l'autre. Seulement voilà, en tant que garçon, de Serpentard qui plus est, j'ai ma fierté, ma réputation, et l'avis des autres compte beaucoup pour moi, l'image qu'ils ont de moi. Alors vois tu, quand cette image est ternie, quand cette réputation est mise en jeu, à cause de la fille avec qui tu sors, alors tu prends peur, et tu n'oses plus te regarder dans un miroir à cause de ce que tu as été obligé de faire, pour préserver ta réputation… »

« Sois plus clair, je comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes Drago ! » l'interrompit gentiment  Hermione. 

« C'est pourtant simple… le garçon, c'est moi, la fille, c'est toi, et ce que je t'ai fait, c'est un sort d'amnésie, pour que tu oublies tout ce qu'il y a eut entre nous…. »

« Et tout cela, à cause de ton image ? » s'irrita Hermione.

« Tu ne comprends pas Hermione. C'est vrai que je me préoccupe de ce que pensent les gens à propos de moi, mais tu me connais. Du moins, tu savais qui j'étais, avant. Je suis un Malefoy, avant tout, et un Malefoy se doit de contrôler ses émotions, de ne pas se laisser dominer, de ne pas se montrer vulnérable… Et je n'ai jamais été aussi vulnérable qu'avec toi, et ça m'a effrayé. Je n'aime pas dépendre de quelqu'un, de perdre ma liberté… »

« Mais aimer, c'est pas perdre sa liberté, c'est donné un sens à sa vie, on m'a toujours appris ça… »

« Je sais… mais tu oublies par qui moi j'ai été élevé ! Je n'étais pas entouré d'amour, de compassion, de tendresse… J'ai appris à ne dépendre que de moi et de ne jamais laisser paraître mes sentiments. Mais j'ai changé… tu m'as changé. Et le pire, c'est que d'être faible, vulnérable, dépendant de toi, j'y ai pris goût, trop d'ailleurs… Y'a 5 semaines environ, lors d'un match, je suis tombé de mon balai. J'ai fait une longue chute, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et je me suis évanoui. Je me suis réveillé que le lendemain, et tu étais endormie dans le fauteuil, alors j'ai pas osé te réveiller. Et pour la première fois, j'ai pu remarquer à quel point tu étais belle, splendide même. Tu m'as expliqué avoir eu peur en me voyant tomber, à ta propre surprise d'ailleurs. Tu étais inquiète, malgré toi, et tu m'as expliqué avoir ressenti le besoin de rester près de moi, d'attendre mon réveil. J'ai trouvé ça adorable, surtout que je  n'ai jamais été habitué à autant d'attention, et même si tu étais une-sang-de-bourbe, j'ai appris à t'apprécier, à devenir ton ami. Ensuite, petit à petit on s'est rapprochés, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi… a moins que je ne l'ai été dès le début... On a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tout était parfait. Trop parfait… La réalité, par l'intermédiaire de mes chers amis, et de mon père, m'a vite rattrapée… » ajouta t-il, avec une tristesse sur le visage.

« Oui, je me rappelle… hésita Hermione en fermant les yeux. Tu avais aperçu le vif d'or, en même temps qu'Harry, mais je ne me rappelle plus comment, tu as perdu l'équilibre et tu es tombé. Je me rappelle m'être levée et mise à crier. Je suis restée quelques secondes debout, paralysée de peur, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. J'étais inquiète pour toi, et j'ai senti un nœud au creux de mon estomac quand je t'ai vu allongé au sol, sans bouger. Je suis alors descendue et j'ai été à l'infirmerie, ou on m'a dit que tu étais simplement sonné, mais avec plusieurs blessures. Ensuite… je ne me rappelle plus trop, c'est tout flou.

Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Drago… ? »

« C'est justement le moment où je t'avoue avoir usé d'un sort d'amnésie sur toi. Tout est allé trop vite, on est sortis ensemble, mais on passé notre temps à se cacher, à mentir à nos amis. Et tu ne supportais pas cette situation, tu en avais assez de mentir à tes amis, inventant chaque fois de nouveau prétexte pour me rejoindre ici. Un matin, tu m'as demandé de tout dévoiler, d'officialiser notre histoire, en quelques sortes. Mais parallèlement, certains serpentards s'en étaient rendus compte, et m'avaient fait la remarque. Pour eux, je souillais la réputation des serpentards, j'étais la honte de ma maison, moi, le grand Drago Malefoy. Et j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père le lendemain matin, tout aussi agréable, les menaces en plus. Alors pour ne pas avoir à te perdre, pour ne pas qu'il te fasse de mal, et pour ne pas perdre ma réputation, j'ai eu recours a ce sort. Tu étais sensée oublier tout ce qui concernait notre histoire, les moindres détails, tout. Mais ça n'a fonctionné que quelques jours, et tout t'es revenue rapidement, d'ou ce rêve dont tu me parles… J'ai alors relancé le sort, un peu plus fort, et cette fois,  il avait l'air de fonctionner, jusqu'à ce que tu me parles de tes rêves. Chaque moment que tu vois en rêves est une bribe notre histoire… » déclara t-il, alors qu'Hermione se sentit rougir, au souvenir de certaines scènes.

« Tu veux dire que tout ce que j'ai vu en rêves, tout ces flashs sur lesquels je fantasmes sont réels ? ils se sont … vraiment produits ? » hésita Hermione, sentant son visage devenir brûlant. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face tellement elle avait peur de la réponse.

« Oui… » souffla t-il.

**A suivre….**

**Voilà, c'est fini pr ce soir… Il est déjà trop tard, et j'ai passé pas mal de temps à modifier certaines scènes. Je suis crevée, et en élève studieuse, je devrais aller faire mes devoirs…. Mais comme je ne le suis pas, et que c'est pas ds mes bonnes résolutions, alors je vasi aller chercher une fic et la lire avant d'aller au dodo…**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse. On est jeudi, je mettrai la suite samedi si vous me la demandais !**

**ciao**


	3. je suis désolé

Voili voilou, voila la suite ! 

Comme promis, on est samedi, et ayant bien appris mes jours de la semaine en primaire, je sais que ej vous avais promis ce chap aujourd'hui ! Mais dsl si c'est qu'en fin d'aprem, car je sais pas si c'était mon pc, le site ou aol, mais il m'annulait ttes mes actions et dc j'ai pas pu la poster avt !  Par contre, J'ai aussi décidé de racourcir mes chapitres, pas de bcp, mais un peu, pr en faire plus, et stt pr gagner un peu de tps car je n'ai tjs pas écris la suite ! shame on me, je sais !

En plus, l'école reprend demain dc j'aurais bcp moins de tps, stt ke les profs nous chargent pas mal en ce moment, on a trop de choses à faire, et en plus y'a la période des bacs blancs ki va arriver, et ca c'est galère... .. enfin voila, j'arrête la mon blabla plutot pessimiste et je vous lache ce 3ième chapitre... Bonne lecture...

**DDNT **: merci bcp pr ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant...

**SMIJA** : court, simple et direct ! Au moins, toi tu ne perds pas ton tps a blablater pr rien ! com tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas mon cas ! lol en tt cas, merci bcp, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi géniale !

**PAPRIKA STAR** : heuresue de voir que mes longs chapitres te plaisent. Par contre, je suis dsl mais com je l'ai dja dit, et com tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte toi même, celui ci sera un peu plus court, et les autres aussi ! Sinno, Hermione ne sera en effet pas très contente, mais je crois que tu en as eu un bref aperçu ! lol koike tu verras, elle n'en n'auras pas longtps l'occasion.... mais je te laisse lire la suite ! merci bcp pr ton avis...

**ITHILWYN **: fidèle au poste a ske j'vois ! ravie que ca te plaise tjs autant ! alors com ca tu commencais à te poser des questions ? Bah moi je trouve pas ça très.. je sais pas trop le mot, mais je trouve pas kil y ait matière a suspense... bon, en meme tps, je connais déjà tte l'histoire, et je peux te confier un secret, mon côté fleur bleue étant plus que prédominant ds mes fics, et détestant les death end, je te laisse imaginer la fin... 

Ensuite.. un peu plus d'amour?!? moi qui croyait être trop fleur bleue... c'est la 1ere fois kon me demande de l'être encore plus ! Mais ca me dérange pas, au contraire ! 

Ensuite... pas assez sadique ? c'est vrai, peut être en tt cas, quoique je le srai bcp plus pr ce chap et les suivant ! Non, en fait, ski fait dire ca, (et moi aussi je le pense), c'est ke mes chap sont longs. Et sans que ca paraisse, ces 2 chaps la font kan même 17 pages (ss les réponses et l'intro), ské déjà pas mal je trouve... et com jem pas les fics ki mettent trop lgtps a entrer ds le sujet, et stt ke je suis pas très douée pr tourner autours du pot, alors vi, je suis plutôt rapide  et pas très méchante... Mais de tte façon, l'histoire en elle même n'est aps centrée sur la découverte d'Hermione, mais sur la suite, ses conséquences, et sa résolution.. d'ailleurs, je pense que la suite va en étonner plus d'un, moi la 1ere si j'avais lu cette fic... 

Ensuite.. sans fautes? hum, apparemment pas puisque j'ai fait qq étourderies qui m'ont values la remarque, mais L oblige, et détestant les fautes ptt, j'essaye de faire attention... Et pr finir (parce que cette réponse n'en n'est même plus une, c'est carrément un mail ke je t'écris !! lol), pr finir, tu n'auras pas besoin de vérifier toutes les 30min si ya un new chap puisque le prochain, sûre, je le poste mardi! mais com je déteste les fics trop longues et qui trainent trop, j'en mettrai 2 par sem pr "l'écouler" plus vite.. enfin voila, merci tjs et encore... bonne lecture, et j'attends ma ptite review juste après !

**MAEWYN **: tu n'as jamais trop d'inspiration pr les reviews?! moi, bizarement, c'est le contraire ! ej peux aps écrire une review ss en écrie un roman, c'est maladif, à l'image de mes fics d'ailleurs ! Et pis, je trouve que tu te débrouille spas mal finalement ! lol Ensuite, pr mes fautes justemetn, com je l'ai dit à Ithilwyn juste au dessus, si y'a des fautes, c'est le plus svt par étourderie, ou alors c'est ds le texte ke j'ai modifié hier soir et alors la, j'ai pas vérifié.. alors dsl, j'essayerai de faire plus attention, L oblige! 

En tout cas, ravie de voir que ma fic et mon style te plaisent ! merci encore

**FUMSECK **: merci bcp, et contente de voir que ça te plaise. cE qui m'amuse, c'est que je le fait implicitement à chaque fois, mais j'adore de voir que ds tte les reviews, vous commencez kasi tous par "évidemment qu'on al veut la suite, kel question !" c'est assez amusant. Enfin voila, j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ke le début ! la suite te surprendra un peu je pense, mais je te laisse juger par toi même... merci encore, et bonne lecture...

**ALISA ADAMS :** merci bcp pr ta review, j'adore kan ya plein de chose a lire ! lol Pour l'épisode de la baffe, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tt cas ! Mais en fait, ski m'a le plus fait sourire c'était d'imaginer la tête de 'ti Drago après, stt après la réplique cinglante d'Hermione. Alors comme ça, tu peux être plus sadique que moi ? remarque, ca  doit pas être trop dur… koike tu diras p'être pu ça en voyant ou je coupe mes prochains chapitres ! lol Sadique ? mais je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de lire une fic signée de ton nom ! lol tu n'écris pas ? Ensuite, pr l'explication, je la trouve pas si spéciale que ça ! Mais pr l'info, j'ai voulu écrire cette fic après avoir lu « et si c'était vrai ? », et je voulais faire exactement le même schéma narratif. Bon, com tu peux le voir, ca a un peu dévié… lol et pour finir je crois, mes scènes un peu osées… c'est vrai qu'elles ne le sont pas tant que ça, mais c'est pas faute d'essayer ptt ! je crois que je dois être nulle pour ce genre de scènes ! mais ej vais essayer de m'améliorer ! « Plus ? » mais dis moi, c'est 15 ans que tu as, t'es pas un peu jeune pr avoir l'esprit déjà corrompu ? lol je plaisante, je vais essayer, promis, et au moins justifier un peu plus mon « R », mais pas de suite, un peu plus tard…

**KMOMILLE : **la voilà la suite, je m'en voudrais d'être irresponsable d'un acte irréfléchi, et ki t'empêcherais de connaître la suite de ma fic… lol Non, sérieux, j'ai décidé d'être un peu plus sadique, mais pas méchante. Et comme je suis très sympa (je c, j'm'envoie des fleurs tte seule ! ), alors je la poste aujourd'hui, comme prévu. Et pis t'auras pas attendu trop lgtps comme ça !

Alors comme ca D&H te fait rêver ? j'dois admettre que c'est assez vrai, mais remarque, rien qu'avec un ptit top en puissance com lui, ca te suffit pr rêver, et encore, j'aurais plutôt dit fantamer moi ! lol non, c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chou, je les trouve adorable, stt ke ds chaque fic, c'est Drago ki change, qui s 'adoucit, et le fait qu'il le fasse par amour je trouve ca trop romantique ! Sur ce, j'arrête la avt d'écrire un chap que de réponses, et te dis encore merci pr ta reveiw, ki m'as bien fait rire en tt cas !****

Maintenant, la suite…

***

_Rappel…_

_« Tu veux dire que tout ce que j'ai vu en rêves, tout ces flashs sur lesquels je fantasmes sont réels ? ils se sont … vraiment produits ? » hésita Hermione, sentant son visage devenir brûlant. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face tellement elle avait peur de la réponse._

_« Oui… » souffla t-il._

**Chapitre 3 :**

                            **« Je suis désolé… »**

« Oui, malheureusement, ou heureusement, tout dépend de ta réaction… »

« De ma réaction ? commença à s'emporter Hermione. Drago, d'après ce que tu me dits, j'ai vécu avec toi des moments très forts, et tu en sais plus sur moi que moi même. Rien que de savoir que tu me connaisses aussi « intimement » me rend si vulnérable, si honteuse, à un point tel que je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour rester là, à te parler en étant aussi gênée… Drago, tu m'as vu nue, et apparemment,  on a vécu ensemble ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre un jour, on était tellement proches, tellement complices, tellement… amoureux dans mes rêves, que je me demande encore comment Drago Malefoy peut être aussi gentil, attentionné, ou tendre… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être ainsi avec moi, et du jour au lendemain m'oublier et redevenir le sale gamin méprisable que tu étais… et que tu es toujours… » ajouta t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Attends… tu ne comprends pas… » tenta t-il de lui expliquer en la prenant dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa aussitôt.

« Je ne comprend pas ? Mais qu'est ce que je comprend pas ? Que tu t'es joué de moi, que tu m'aies séduite, attirée, que tu m'aies incitée à mentir à mes amis sous prétexte que tu n'étais pas prêt alors qu'en fait, tu avais honte de sortir avec une sang de bourbe ? Ou que tu ais couché avec moi pour me jeter ensuite ? A moins peut être que c'est de m'avoir jeté un sort d'oubli, jouant avec mes sentiments et m'ôtant tout souvenirs agréables de mon existence ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas ? » s'exclama t-elle le visage crispé.

« Mais tu crois peut être que c'est facile pour moi ! s'écria t-il à son tour. J'ai peut être été lâche d'obéir de la sorte à mon père, et d'avoir pris peur pour ma réputation, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de regretter, et de m'en vouloir de t'avoir jeté ce sort. Tu crois que ça a été facile de prendre la décision de mettre un terme à notre histoire, de me séparer du seul élément positif et stable de ma vie ? tu es la seule personne qui me rendait si heureux, si confiant, tu m'apportais tout ce qui me manquait et je t'aimais, énormément… et je t'aime toujours, si ce n'est plus. Tu crois qu'il est facile de vivre avec autant de souvenirs, autant d'envies et autant d'images de toi plein la tête, de savoir que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, pour un seul regard, un seul sourire, alors que je ne lis que du mépris dans tes yeux depuis que je t'ai volé tes souvenirs ? 

Mais le pire… que crois tu que je ressente quand je vois tes amis te tourner autours ? Je suis d'un naturel jaloux, possessif, tu le sais, et je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ce que j'aime, à ce qui m'appartiens… De savoir que Potter pose la main sur toi, te touche, te parle, alors que je dois rester éloigné de toi… alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, te prendre dans mes bras, te caresser ou t'embrasser ? 

Ces dernières semaines, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même, tu me manques terriblement. Et même si je me demande encore comment j'ai pu te faire ça, alors que je t'aimais, j'ai réussi à me faire à cette situation, à me faire une raison… J'ai admis que c'était la meilleur solution, qu'on ne pouvait pas rester ensemble en ignorant le regard des autres,  et au moment ou je commençais à y parvenir, tu reviens vers moi, et tu m'embrasses… »

Il s'approcha d'elle de nouveau et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement. Elle posa un regard plein de larmes sur lui, qui le fit fondre mais qui lui émietta le cœur… il venait de faire ce qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire : la blesser, la faire pleurer. Il se pencha légèrement pour atteindre ses lèvres, et les posa sur celles tremblantes d'Hermione. Il lui donna un doux baiser, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais après quelques secondes, elle se recula, rompant le contact de leurs lèvres.

« Je peux pas... » sanglota t-elle en fixant le sol.

« C'est ce que je craignais… se résigna Drago. Je suis désolé Hermione, ta vie était beaucoup plus heureuse avant, quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin un peu trop sûr de lui, et toi la Miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondors. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu n'étais jamais venue prendre de mes nouvelles ce jour là. Je ne serais jamais tomber amoureux de toi, je n'aurais jamais eu peur pour ma réputation, je ne t'aurais jamais lancé ce sort d'oubli, et par dessus tout, je n'aurais jamais été obligé de recommencer. Tu sais,  j'aurais pu me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais être avec toi, mais jamais je ne pourrais  me faire à ce regard, ce regard que tu as en ce moment, ce dégoût et cette rancœur que tu éprouves à mon égard. Je peux supporter ton ignorance, mais pas cela. Je suis désolé… j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour… »

Hermione le regarda d'un visage plein de larmes, affichant une incompréhension mêlée à une certaine inquiétude

« Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais ? tu me fais peur… », sanglota t-elle,  et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement de recul , il s'approcha d'elle, et tout en la ciblant de sa baguette, il murmura une formule et aussitôt, Hermione s'effondra contre lui, à moitié somnolente.

« Et maintenant, s'adressa Drago à une Hermione complètement endormie, je vais te reconduire dans ta chambre, tu vas passer une longue nuit, calme et sans rêve, et demain matin, quand tu te réveilleras, tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir me concernant. Tu m'as bien compris Hermione, tu ne te réveilleras que lorsque tu auras oublié toute cette histoire, notre histoire. Tu n'auras de souvenirs que de m'avoir croisé dans un couloir où tu m'as évité. Tu n'es jamais venu me voir, on ne s'est jamais embrassés, et nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour. Tu oublieras l'existence de ce lieu, de cet endroit magique, ainsi que tout les contacts que tu as eu avec moi. C'est très important, fais le pour toi, pour être plus heureuse et avoir la vie que tu mérites… »

Puis, concluant par quelques mots en latin, il la prit dans ses bras, et tout en prenant garde de ne pas être remarqué, il la ramena dans sa chambre de préfète, là où il l'avait si souvent rejointe, adjacente à la sienne. Il murmura le mot de passe, sous le regard désapprobateur de la jeune fille du tableau, et coucha Hermione doucement dans son lit.

Il l'allongea, replia les couvertures sur elle, lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, et après un inaudible « désolé », il quitta les lieux. 

Oui, désolé, il l'était, car une fois de plus, il avait agit dans son propre intérêt, même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de se prouver le contraire.  Certes, il aimait Hermione plus que tout, et aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle si elle lui en avait fait la demande, mais il restait un sepentard, un Malefoy, fils de mangemort qui plus est. Il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait également qu'en tant que fille de moldus, sa vie aurait été constamment menacée, et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Ses pas le reconduirent dans sa chambre de préfet, à quelques mètres à peine de celle d'Hermione. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses vêtements, et se contenta d'ôter sa cape et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Bien qu'épuisé, il ne trouva le sommeil qu'au petit matin, tourmenté par ce qu'une fois de plus il avait infligé à Hermione, et par le regret de ne pas avoir trouvé autre solution, mois pénible et moins douloureuse pour eux.

***

Le lendemain, c'est à dire quelques heures plus tard, il se leva difficilement et passa une journée très désagréable. Il n'avait pas aperçu Hermione de la journée, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, mais peut être l'évitait-elle tout simplement. Après tout, elle avait tout oublié de leur histoire, et donc elle le détestait plus que tout, quoi de plus logique que d'éviter son chemin ?

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, et avec eux, une étrange agitation était née au sein des élèves.

« C'est horrible ! » entendit Drago en se dirigeant vers sa table, prendre son petit déjeuner.

« C'est bizarre… ça lui est arrivé comme ça, sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien de spéciale ? » interrogea un second élève.

« Oui, comme ça. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, mais tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que le lendemain, impossible de la réveiller », expliqua la première voix, que Drago reconnut comme étant celle de Colin Crevey, d'un an plus jeune que lui.

« Vous vous rendez compte, renchérit une autre voix, on croyait qu'elle était morte. Mais elle respirait encore, heureusement d'ailleurs, mais on ne sait toujours pas si elle va se réveiller ou pas ».

Drago sans pour autant y prêter une trop grande attention, s'approcha discrètement des élèves. Il semblait inquiet. Mais de qui parlait-il ? Il ne s'agirait tout de même pas de.. non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas.

« Mais vous vous imaginez la pauvre Ginny, c'est elle qui l'a trouvée, dans la matinée, quand elle s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir vue au petit déjeuner. Alors elle est allée la voir, dans sa chambre, mais elle avait beau tenter tout les moyens pour la réveiller, rien n'y faisait. Alors elle a couru prévenir Dumbledore, et depuis 2 jours, elle est à l'infirmerie… Pff, et la pauvre Ginny, dans l'état qu'elle était… J'arrivais même pas à la calmer, elle était terrorisée, et… »

se lamentait Colin, apparemment plus préoccupé par l'état de sa copine plutôt que de celui de la jeune fille.

« Oh mais tu vas arrêter avec ta Ginny ! s'exclama son ami. Je te signale que c'est d'Hermione dont on parle ! Elle est toujours dans le coma, et  jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne sait même pas comment la réveiller, ni même dans quel état elle sera si elle se réveille… »

« Hermione ? » s'agita Drago. Non, ce n'était pas possible.. Qu'avait il encore fait ?

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Drago. Son teint pali d'un seul coup, et il dût s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits, sa tête commençant à tourner.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il a pu lui arriver ? Non, ça ne se peut pas que… 2 jours… ça correspondait à leur dernière rencontre. Oh mon Dieu !Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, si je ne lui avait pas lancé ce sort, si je l'avais laissée en dehors de tout ça… Tout est de ma faute… Je suis désolé Hermione… »

Il prit quelques secondes pour récupérer, rassembler ses idées, trouver une solution. Si Hermione était dans cet état, c'était à cause de lui. C'était donc à lui de réparer les dégâts, c'était à lui de trouver le moyen de la réveiller. Mais il devait prévenir Dumbledore, lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé, il comprendrait sûrement. Non, jamais il ne comprendrait… Lui même n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix, en jouant avec la vie d'Hermione. Mais que devait il faire ?

Pour commencer, il se gifla intérieurement de ne même pas penser à Hermione. Il devait aller la voir, lui parler, s'excuser, même si elle ne l'entendait pas, même si à son réveil, elle ne lui pardonnait jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait, même si elle le détestait à vie, il devait lui parler. Et puis si elle le détestait, au moins cela prouverait qu'elle est réveillée, et en bonne santé. Et si elle se réveille, et elle se réveillera, déclara intérieurement Drago, il allait tout faire pour se rapprocher d'elle. Quelle ironie, de savoir qu'elle était dans ce lit à cause de lui, de lui et de sa peur d'être jugé, alors qu'il chercherait à se rapprocher d'elle, à la séduire à son réveil. Sa décision était prise. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec elle. Sa réputation, sans elle, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, alors il se consacrerait à elle, à tout faire pour être à ses côtés, à la séduire, à l'aimer tout simplement, à l'aimer « officiellement », il s'en fit la promesse.

***

« Allez ma chérie, il faut te réveiller, je t'en prie… » souffla Drago en posant un baiser sur la main d'Hermione qu'il tenait dans la sienne depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie.

Il resta ainsi, à la veiller, pendant de longues heures, et gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il voulait garder ce contact, cet unique lien qui les rapprochait encore un peu. Assis dans un fauteuil, près du lit, il était à demi couché sur elle, son visage posé contre son ventre, et il s'endormit, bercé par le mouvement de son ventre se levant et se baissant, à intervalle assez régulier pour qu'il s'endorme sans inquiétude.

***

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?!? » s'écria une voix qui fit sursauter Drago. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais cette soudaine agitation le décontenança.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! » déclara cette même voix, qui Drago rendit à son propriétaire, Harry.

« Je ne suis pas sourd Potter ! répliqua Drago sur un ton neutre, sans élever la voix. Ce que je fais ici ? Ca ne se voit pas peut être ? Je veilles Hermione ».

« Qui t'en a donné le droit ! Tu l'as toujours détestée et humiliée. Tu n'es pas son ami, alors tu n'as rien à faire là ! ».

« Je ne suis peut être pas son ami, mais tu ne l'es pas non plus… » siffla Drago, en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

Il se leva, pris sa cape qu'il avait déposée sur le bord du lit, et se pencha au dessus d'Hermione. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et lui caressa la joue.

« Je reviendrai ma chérie… » lui murmura t-il.

Puis il fit demi tour et s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie. Arrivé à la porte, il marqua une pause, durant laquelle Harry l'interpella.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? » demanda Drago, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

« Pourquoi étais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi l'as tu embrassée ? » questionna t-il.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre Potter… Ce ne sont pas tes histoires de toute façon ».

« Hermione est mon amie je te signale ! Alors ce que tu fais avec elle, si, ce sont mes histoires ! »

« Ton amie… Venir la voir sur ce lit et faire partie de la même maison ne signifie pas que tu es son ami Potter. Tu ne sais rien d'elle finalement, mise à part que c'est une élève brillante, que ses parents sont moldus, et qu'elle a toujours refusé de voir les sentiments que tu nourrissait à son égard. Je me trompe ? » renchérit t-il, sûr de lui, ce qui déstabilisa Harry.

« Mais que sais-tu d'elle toi ? Tu ne connais pas la moitié de sa vie, tu ne sais rien d'elle… »

« J'en sais plus sur elle que toi en tout cas… Sais tu ce qu'elle faisait les 5 semaines qui ont passées ? » demanda Drago, nonchalant.

« Elle étudiait à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ».

« Ca me regarde justement. Et de penser cela montre bien que tu ne la connais pas… » ajouta Drago, en retournant sur ses pas pour sortir.

« Parce que toi peut être tu le sais ! » répliqua Harry, toujours debout près du lit d'Hermione.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et continua son chemin.

« Malefoy ! l'interpella de nouveau Harry. Sais tu ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? »

« peut être… » se contenta t-il de répondre, en franchissant le pas de la porte.

« Malefoy ! » entendit t-il Harry l'appeler de nouveau, mais il l'ignora, et retourna vers ses appartements…

à suivre….

Voilà, c'est tout pr aujourd'hui… C'est plus court, je vous l'avez dit, mais je trouvais les chaps trop longs… je mettrai la suite mardi, comme ca j'essayerai de les mettres les mardi et samedi, pr en finir plus vite, car je déteste (du moins les écrire) les fics qui traînent trop lgtps… Et celle ci a déjà 34 pages d'écrite et elle est loin d'être fini, donc j'active un peu…

Sur ce, je vous laisse, a mardi !


	4. laisses moi t'aider

**_Donc voilà le chap 4, après mes longues réponses qui m'ont bien pris plein de temps, et voilà…_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi en tout cas c'est l'un que je préfère, même si on apprend pas grand chose de nouveau, je l'aime bien… _**

**_Bon, et pis comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, pr ce chp là, j'étais ds mon trip kyo et Roméo&Julette. Kyo, parce... parce que c'est Kyo et que c'est un groupe dont les chansons sont trop belles, et douces, enfin stt celles du 1er album dont est issue ces 2 chansons, et ensuite, Roméo&Juliette parce que quand j'ai écris ce chap, je venais de voir le spectacle et j'ai vraiment adoré ! te en plus, je trouve que c'est une historie qui s'appliquerait a la lettre près à Drago et Hermione ! Mais bon, c'est mon coté fleur bleue qui ressort, dsl !_**

*******

**Chapitre 4 :**

                            **« Laisses moi t'aider… »**

 Au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta sur devant le tableau, puis continua son chemin et avança jusqu'au prochain, protégeant l'accès à la chambre d'Hermione. Il énonça le mot de passe qu'Hermione lui avait confié, puis entra. Sa chambre était disposée de la même manière, à l'objet près, que dans ses souvenirs.

Il s'approcha du lit, et au contact de celui ci, de nombreux souvenirs envahirent son esprit…

_Flash…_

_« Arrêtes, laisses moi travailler ! » réprimanda Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer._

_Elle était assise à son bureau, son genou replié sous ses fesses, et elle mordillait le bout de sa plume. Depuis bientôt 1h, elle essayait de rédiger un devoir de métamorphose, mais elle devait bien l'avouer, travailler et être concentrée alors que Drago n'avait de cesse de lui déposer légers baisers dans le cou, était difficile, voire impossible._

_« Ca fait plus d'1h que t'es dessus, tu as bien le droit de te reposer un peu, non ? »_

_« Non, j'ai pas le temps Drago. Il me reste un parchemin à terminer, et après… »_

_« … après tu arrêtes et tu t'occupes un peu de ton copain parce qu'il en a marre de rester tout seul… sinon… »_

_« sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de travailler… »_

_« tu paris ? »la défia Drago en lui piquant sa plume._

_« Rend moi ça ! Drago Malefoy, rend moi ça immédiatement, c'est pas drôle ! » s'écria Hermione en essayant de récupérer son bien, mais Drago était plus rapide, et à peine levée, il l'attrapa et la pris dans ses bras, d'où elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'échapper._

_« Lâche moi, j'ai pas fini mes devoirs ! »_

_« Si, tu as fini, je l'ai décidé ! Maintenant, détends toi un peu… »_

_Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il la déposa sur le lit et se mettant sur elle pour la bloquer, il se mit à la chatouiller. Bien que réticente au début, Hermione se laissa faire et se mit à sourire puis à rire, se tordant sous ses caresses._

_« C'est d'la triche d'abord.. » se plaignit Hermione.._

_« Je t'aime » souffla alors Drago, et le temps sembla se figer aussitôt. On n'entendait plus ni les plaintes ni le rire cristallin d'Hermione, et on ne voyait plus Drago sourire d'un sourire sincère et profiter d'un de ces rares moments de détente._

_Hermione cessa de se tordre et retrouva tout son sérieux, comme s'il venait de faire une déclaration des plus capitales. Et lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans l'acier de ceux de Drago, alors elle oublia tous les problèmes qui régnaient dans leur monde, la guerre, leurs différents passés, ou encore ses devoirs… Quand elle le regardait, et quand elle lisait tout l'amour, la tendresse, et le réconfort qui l'avait poussée dans ses bras, elle lui fit un tendre sourire qui le fit fondre sur place et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, pour un tendre baisers._

_« J'adore te dire que je t'aime…. »_

_« Et moi j'adore te l'entendre dire.. »_

_« Je t'aime », entendit-on en échos._

Fin du flash…

Drago sentit alors une vague de sentiments refoulés le submerger, où se mêlaient mélancolie, amour, regret, tendresse, autant de sentiments contradictoires auxquels il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais laisser court. Et maintenant, à cause de tout ces principes stupides, il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait, la seule fille qui avait chercher à voir au delà des apparences, qui était réellement Drago Malefoy, qui était Drago, et non pas seulement le fils d'un mangemort. Il regrettait ses actes, il regrettait ses principes, il regrettait ce qu'il était devenu, tout simplement.

Il s'éloigna du lit, fit demi tour, et se retrouva face à la fenêtre.

Flash…

Hermione était debout, près de la fenêtre, a regarder au delà, sans pour autant  observer quelque chose en particulier. Elle semblait pensive, et se s'aperçut même pas de la présence de Drago derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t-il en enlaçant ses bras autours de sa taille.

Elle frémit à ce contact puis apposa ses bras sur les siens, se serrant contre lui. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si fragile en cet instant que Drago sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop. Je n'arrive pas à être heureuse, à sourire, à oublier ce qui s'est passé… » murmura t-elle, alors que Drago desserra son étreinte et la fit pivoter face à lui.

« C'est  normale, la rassura t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Laisse toi le temps de faire ton deuil, seulement trois mois ont passés depuis… » mais il se tut, ne pouvait finir sa phrase de peur de raviver la douleur que la perte de ses parents avaient fait naître chez elle.

« Mais ils me manquent tellement… lâcha t-elle dans un souffle en fixant Drago dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Oh Drago, sers-moi, sers-moi fort, je t'en prie… » le supplia Hermione.

Fin du flash…

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, chaque objet qu'il touchait, un souvenir y était associé. Tant d'évènements lui revenaient en mémoire, tant de paroles échangées… Cette pièce avait été le théâtre de tant d'amour, mais aussi de querelles. Tout lui revenait par bribes..

_« Laisses moi t'aider Drago… »_

_« Non, ce sont mes histoires, mes problèmes, ne te mêle pas de ça ! »_

_« Mais à quoi je sers alors si je n'ai pas le droit d'être près de toi quand tu es as besoin… C'est ton père ? Drago, détache ce lien qui lentement se resserre avant qu'il ne sois trop tard. Cette vie t'indiffère, et ne te ressemble en rien. Ton père veut faire de toi un mangemort, mais ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens, et si tu y vas, tu vas manquer d'air… Je t'en prie… tu as besoin de moi… »_

_« Non, je n'ai besoin de personne ! Laisse moi tranquille ! » s'écria Drago en claquant la porte, laissant Hermione en larmes._

_***_

_« Une fille a besoin de tendresse, de petites attentions, d'amour…. » lui avait dit Hermione au début de leur relation, quand il était distant, maladroit avec elle._

_***_

_« Si seulement j'avais su que tu me manquerais autant, je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer autant… J'ai découvert en toi mes racines et mes ailes, dans ton rire et dans tes yeux j'ai trouvé l'essentiel… Je t'aime et je regrette, mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai peur de perdre ma place au sein de ton cœur… »_

_A cela, Hermione n'avait rien pu ajouter, et s'était sentie obligée de tout lui pardonner, la première fois en tout cas..._

_***_

_« Drago, je veux leur dire… »_

_« Leur dire quoi… »_

_« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… »_

_« Mais ils ne comprendront pas… »_

_***_

_« A quoi tu joues Drago ? »_

_« Je suis désolé, crois-moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix…. »_

_« Poses ça, tu me fais peur…. »_

_« Pardonnes-moi… »_

_***_

_« A quoi tu penses ? »_

_« A toi… à nous.. tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne chose ? »_

_« De quoi as-tu peur… ne doutes pas, ni de moi, ni de nous, tout ira bien, tu verras… »_

_« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi.. comme toujours, mais je n'ai pas cette force.. »_

_« Promets- moi de ne jamais me faire de mal, de ne jamais me quitter… »_

_« J'te le promet… »_

_***_

Plus il pensait à tout ça, et plus ses souvenirs s'accéléraient, ne devenant que des bribes de phrases qui envahissaient sa tête…

_« Je t'aime… » « je suis désolé… »  « Tu m'avais promis… »  « tu as joué avec moi ! » « pardonnes moi… »    « Ne me touches pas ! »    « je t'en prie, écoutes moi… »    « j'te déteste ! »    « Je ne voulais pas… »  « J'aurais jamais du te faire confiance ! »    « je voulais te protéger… »    « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »    « pourquoi ? »    « Il le fallait »    « Je ne te croirai plus… »   « Reste… »    « Ce n'est pas ma faute… »   « tu mens.. tu m'as toujours menti… »  « Calmes toi… »   « oublies moi… »_

« Stop ! » s'écria Drago en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces voix.

_« Tu n'y peux rien… C'est en toi… c'est ta faute.. tu es responsable… »_

« Mais je ne le voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle… »

_« Mais elle n'est pas morte… tu peux encore réparer… expliques lui… comprends la, sauves la,  protèges la, aimes la, tout simplement .… elle a besoin de toi… »_

« Mais c'est trop tard… Elle ne se réveillera pas, à cause de moi, et jamais je ne pourrais lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je suis désolé… »

_« Rien n'est jamais trop tard… demande toi ce que tu ressens exactement pour elle… »_

« Je l'aime ! » s'écria Drago naturellement.__

_« Alors dis le lui, fais lui comprendre, et prouves lui qu'elle peut te faire confiance à nouveau, croire en vous…… »_

« Comment ? »

« Comment ??? » s'écria de nouveau Drago, en vain. Il était seul, et devait trouver lui même la solution. Il devait lui dire…

Il sortit de la chambre et en courant et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, sans s'inquiéter des regards surpris des élèves qu'il croisait. Il passa la porte, et bien qu'il n'ait pas le droit à cette heure ci, il marqua une pause et se précipita vers le lit d'Hermione.

« Hermione, ma chérie, c'est moi… lui souffla t-il en lui déposant de légers baisers sur sa peau pale.

Je t'en prie, il faut te réveiller. Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de me détester, et je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, mais tu dois savoir une chose. Je t'aime. Je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je doute qu'à présent tu y accordes une quelconque crédibilité, mais saches que je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça non plus, mais je sais que ce que je ressens, jamais je ne l'éprouverais aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre… Quand tu étais loin de moi, tout mon monde était éteint, j'étais seul, perdu, sans repère... A peine quittée, tu me manquais énormément, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, être au lendemain pour te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras, te dire à quel point tu comptais pour moi, t'embrasser… Tout ça me manque… tu me manques, et je m'en veux car je m'étais juré de ne jamais dépendre de quelqu'un, de ne jamais éprouver de sentiments aussi forts, et encore moins de les montrer, mais depuis que je te connais, je sais que j'ai eu tort, et que rien ne vaut d'aimer, et d'être aimé en retour. Tu m'as appris tant de chose, et tu t'es montrée si patiente avec moi… Tu m'as appris à apprécier la vie, tu m'as montré ce qu'était un ami, un vrai, tu m'as appris qu'on pouvait être maître de son destin, choisir la vie que l'on voulais mener, mais j'avais pas compris. Maintenant, si, et je te promet de t'aimer comme tu le mérites, de t'aimer officiellement, mais pour cela, tu dois te réveiller… Hermione, ma chérie, la vie sans toi n'est qu'un mot, et je t'aime trop pour que demain le jour se lève sans le goût de toi sur mes lèvres… »

Drago avait fini son discours les yeux pleins de larmes, et sans cesser de la veiller, cherchant le moindre signe de son réveil, le moindre signe qui montrait qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais voyant sas peu toujours aussi pale, et son visage vide de toute expression, il se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer, silencieusement, sans aucune peur, aucune honte. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère, aussi naturel de toute sa vie. Mais il avait tout gâché, un fois de plus. Mais ce soir, son masque était tombé, et plus jamais il ne le remettrais… Il allait changer, pour lui prouver, pour elle… il n'allait plus être le sale gamin… 

« Je suis désolé… on m'a mis des œillères et on m'a dit 'les autres, ils veulent la guerre, tu la voudras aussi. Et j'ai grandi à l'ombre de sentiments, bien trop noirs, bien trop sombres, pour un enfant. C'est pas ma faute, si mes parents ont fait de moi, ce que je suis, ce que tu vois… C'est pas ma faute, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je n'ai pas eu le choix… Je suis le fils de sa violence, le bras de sa vengeance, et je lui dois obéissance… »

Mais tout ça allait changer, et même si cela signifiait s'opposer à son père, il le ferait, _pour elle._ Il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, tout pour retrouver l'étincelle dans ses yeux… car il l'aimait.

_« Et s'il faut prier, alors je prierai, s'il faut se battre je me battrai, mais pourquoi faut-il payer le droit de nous aimer ? Et que nos père se déchirent, leurs enfants eux se désirent, on ne peut pas changé l'histoire, mais la notre recommencera, ce soir, demain, dès que tu te réveilleras, je te le promets… »_

Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Au bout d'un long moment, et complètement épuisé, il finit par s'endormir, la main d'Hermione toujours serrée dans la sienne. 

***

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en douceur, et fut surpris de ne pas sentir al main d'Hermione sous la sienne. Il releva la tête et croisa aussitôt les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille. Il fit un bond et un large sourire illumina son visage trop pale, et tout en lui prenant sa main, il y déposa un tendre baiser et lui demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas trop, quelques minutes je suppose.. » répondit t-elle sur un ton neutre qui troubla Drago. Elle aurait du être heureuse, ou furieuse, demander des explications, mais rien, comme si…

« qu'est ce que je fais ici » ? » demanda t-elle comme pour répondre à sa question.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Hermione, tu étais dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours… On ne savait même pas si tu allais te réveiller… »

« Hermione… c'est comme ça que je m'appelle ? »

« Arrêtes, tu me fais peur… A quoi tu joues ? »

« Où je suis ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Et qui es-tu ? questionna Hermione qui commençais à paniquer.

« Calme toi… Ne t'énerves surtout pas, je vais aller chercher Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire… »

« non, ne me laisses pas toute seule ici… » le supplia t-elle en le retenant par le bras.

« Je reviens tout de suite… »

« promets le moi… »

« J'te l'promet… » murmura t-il en regrettant aussitôt. La dernière promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il ne l'avait pas tenue et l'avait conduite sur ce lit.

« Attend, le retint t-elle de nouveau. Je n'ai pas saisi ton nom… »

« Je ne te l'ai pas donné… »

Il sortit aussitôt de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la grande salle, ou tous les élèves devaient être en train de déjeuner. 

« Ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise chose que ça après tout… » se surprit –il à penser. 

Mais il se reprit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublier jusqu'à son nom… Mais après tout, n'était ce pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé, de ne se réveiller que lorsqu'elle aurait tout oublier ? Mais quel crétin, à présent qu'il était prêt et assumait ses sentiments, c'est elle qui les oubliait…

**A suivre…**

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chap là... j'ai pas été trop méchante, et en plus j'ai rajouté deux pages par rapport à la longueur prévu... alors on dit merci qui? lol_

**_aussi, pdt ke je vous tiens, allez lire (c'est pas un ordre mais un conseil), la fic de Laure1 qui s'appelle "c'est si difficile" ! pour lui avoir pris la tête à l'écrire, et pour avoir lu le résultat, je peux vous dire qu'elle vaut le détour ! et en plus, elle est sur un couple plutôt rare, Hermione et Olivier... Et ca serait dommage que les 4 chap qui sont déjà prêts restent ds l'ordi.... Mais je vous le dis, si vous avez le temps, allez la lire, vous ne serez pas déçu ! C'est une belle romance, mêlée d'un peu d'humour, et le tout est vraiment excellent ! piou... c'était long ! Eh non, ej ne suis pas payée pour lui faire sa pub, elle en a pas bsoin... quoi ke je devrais peut etre y songer y me faire payer... lol_**

**_bon, je vous laisse, et attend avec impatience vos reviews ! je mettrai le chap 5 samedi en fin d'après midi, voili voilou..._**

**_A bientot..._******


	5. Tu fais erreur

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien mis un new chap, et on est même pas samedi !!!!

En fait, même si je me contredis, c'est plus par commodité car plus je l'écris, et moins j'en vois le bout de cette fic, et je commence à en avoir un peu marre…. J'ai plusieurs idées, mais je sais que je peux pas les écrire en seulement 2 chp, ce qui m'oblige a en écrire encore minimum 3, sachant que j'ai bientôt fini le 7ième et je déteste écrire de trop longues fics qui, comme vous le verrez, tournent en rond ! Alors soyez gentil, et ne me criez pas trop dessus si ces 3 chaps vous plaisent pas, et si on y apprend pas gd choses de nouveau, moi non plus je ne les aime aps. 

Ensuite, pr les reviews, j'ai décidé de faire des réponses très courtes, du moins j'vais essayer, et si y'a besoin de longues réponses, alors je le ferais pas mail… voilà, alors sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture… 

**Miki :**

Sadique, moi ? attends de voir la fin de cette fic… après, j'dis pas.. lol non, en fait, pr le coup de l'happy ou de la death end, je sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas fan des death, mais ca dépend du contexte après… j'ai pleins d'idées, aussi différentes les une que les autres, dc je verrai laquelle je choisirai… Voilà, merci bcp pr ta review, et fait un gros bisous a ton ordi pr qu'il te laisse lire ce chap… a bientôt

**Fumseck :**

Tes mails sont tjs aussi délirant, j'adore ! Pr les autres chap, j'ai fini le 7ième, et je verrai, si je suis de bonne humeur, c'est a dire si je fini ma disserte de géo ki me prend ma tête, alors je verrai pr te les envoyer les autres, a conditions ke tu aies vraiment des heures a tuer car ils ne sont vraiment pas, hum.. consistant. Mais bon… en tt cas, voici le chap 5, un peu plus tôt ke prévu, te kom je sais plus trop de koi il parle, je peux pas te dire s'il va te plaire ou pas… a bientôt

**PourHikin :**

Pov' ti Ron, tu crois pas qu'on est un peu dures avec lui ?… non ? moi non plus, alors ça va ! lol non, c'est juste ke je vois pas ou je pourrais le mettre ! koike si, j'y pense ! il a 2 lignes ds le chap 6 ! ski m'amène a te répondre, j'ai 6 chap d'écris, et j'espère ne pas en faire plus de 10 !!! voilà, j'ai répondu à ta question… si t'en a d'autre, ou des remarques, ou des ptits pics pr ron, n'hésites pas !

**IamPhrehistoric :**

La suite, al voilà, je peux pas dire com prévu vu kel a 2 jours d'avance, mais c'est elle kan même ! merci pr ta review, et j'espère que le reste va te plaire autant… a bientôt

**aza irominei :**

Hum… com tu kyo ds l'air ? non, tu crois… mais je vous avez prévenu ! ça fait plaisir de voir que les lecteurs lisent avec attention les ptits discours bien barbant des débuts de chap ! lol c pas grave… mais pr du kyo,  y'en aura encore ds ce chap là, mais plus après… merci pr ta review en tt cas… bonne lecture…

**Alisa Adams :**

Alisa.. koi te dire d'autres… j'ai déjà épuisé mon stock d'idées et de remarques à te dire, alors je te dis juste un gd merci, pr tout tes reviews, car tu as du t'amuser ! et tu as raison, on est vraiment faite pr s'entendre ! lol j'espère que je continuerai à parler avec toi… encore merci, et a bientôt, j'attends ton avis avec impatience…

**Maria **

Une ptite nouvelle ! au moins 1 a qui je saurai koi dire ! lol merci bcp pr ta review, et même si tu l'avais pas lue avt, le principale, c'est que tu l'aime et que tu me le dises ! lol voila le new chap, je pense kil te plaira car il y a encore tt plein de flashs, et de chansons si ma mémoire est bonne… merci encore

**Ithilwyn :**

Eh ben, fidèle au poste mais tu manque d'inspiration ? lol en tt cas, merci bcp, masi je suis pas d'accord avec toi, je le trouve pas tjs aussi con mon ptit Drago… et pis tu vas finir par me le vexer… tu savais kil était super susceptible ? … en plus d'être un ptit con ? lol j'attends ton avis pr celui ci avec impatience… même si je sais kil va pa trop te plaire puisqu'il n'y a tjs pas de romance. Mais ca viendra, patience, c'est juste que…  comment veux tu mettre de la romance la dedans, avec 1 Hermione ki a tt oublié de ses sentiments pr lui, et lui qui sait tjs pas skil veut… mais tu verras, plus tard, c'est promis…

Mais keske je dis, il y en a dla romance ! bon, c trop soft, très doux, mais c'en é kan meme…

***

**Chapitre 5 :**

**« Il faut vraiment que je parle à Potter, c'est urgent ».******

Il ouvrit les portes et attira d'un seul coup tout les regards, mais s'en moqua éperdument. Il traversa l'allée en courant et se précipita vers la table des professeurs, et s'arrêta quand il fut face au directeur.

« Elle s'est réveillée ! Mais quelques chose ne va pas ! Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! » lâcha t-il d'un souffle, puis s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le reprendre.

Voyant son air inquiet, le professeur se leva et flanqué de l'infirmière et de Mc Gonagall, il partit vers l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Harry et Ron, hésitant entre être heureux de la savoir éveillée, ou inquiet de savoir dans quel état. A distance d'eux mais refusant de rester impassible, Drago les suivait. Arrivé dans la salle, il resta à la porte, les observant de loin.

« Miss Granger, heureux de vous savoir enfin réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » s'exclama Dumbledore.

« Mieux, merci. Ma tête me fait encore horriblement mal, mais je pense que ça ira mieux dans quelques heures. Mais dîtes moi, que s'est il passé ? je ne me rappelle pas grand chose… » questionna Hermione.

« En réalité Miss Granger, nous comptions sur vous pour nous apprendre ce qui s'était passé… répondit Dumbledore d'un air affligé. Mais de quoi nous rappeler vous, en général ? »

« Euh… je sais que mon nom est Hermione… Granger apparemment, je suis dans une infirmerie et je me suis réveillée après plusieurs jours de coma. Cet endroit me semble être très grand, probablement un château, et si j'en crois vos tenues, soit on tourne un film d'époque, soit vous êtes de vrais sorciers… Oh, Harry, Ron, ça fait tellement longtemps… »

« Bon, je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié l'essentiel. Vous vous rappelez vos amis, c'est déjà ça, déclara Dumbledore, ce qui provoqua un pincement au cœur de Drago. Elle ne les avait pas oubliés, alors que lui si. Elle avait oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Je trouve une bonne chose que tout est en train de vous revenir petit à petit, c'est très bien ça, reprit Dumbledore. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Miss Granger, n'hésitez pas à me consulter. Sur ce, je suis ravi de vous ravoir parmi nous, et je vous laisse vous reposer. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains ».

Le vieux directeur, après quelques mots échangés avec l'infirmière, quitta les lieux, suivi un peu plus loin par un Drago triste de ne pas être ne serait qu'un souvenir pour Hermione. A y repenser, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit furieuse contre lui, au moins, cela aurait prouvé qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais bon, il allait devoir s'y faire… il n'existait plus pour elle, il le représentait plus rien, il n'était plus rien…

***

Les jours passaient tranquillement, et la vie reprenait calmement son court. Hermione avait repris ses anciennes  habitudes, celles d'avant « lui ». Elle s'était réhabituée à cette vie, aux cours, à ses amis, elle avait petit à petit redécouvert qui était Hermione Granger.

Un matin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots pour le cours de potion, Drago s'était retrouvé face au trio au détours d'un couloir, et en croisant le regarde vide d'expression d'Hermione, il sentit son cœur se briser…

_« C'est ma faute… C'est ma faute, si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre…_

_C'est ma faute, si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre… »_

Du moment ou il l'aperçut arriver, jusqu'au détour du couloir, il l'observa, la regarda à la dérobée, alors qu'elle riait d'une blague de Weasley, sans toutefois prendre part, comme si elle était ailleurs. Son sac sur son épaule, ses livres serrés contre lui, il baissa la tête après l'avoir croisée, mais ne remarqua pas qu'à son tour, elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, durant une seconde.

A chaque fois qu'il la croisait, ou pensait à elle, Drago hésitait entre être heureux pour elle, ou avoir mal de ne plus rien représenter à ses yeux. Mais l'un n'allait peut être pas sans l'autre. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il ne devait pas faire parti de sa vie, lui, qui n'apportait qui malheur et souffrance autours de lui… Cependant, quelques chose troublait Drago, quelque chose d'inhabituel. Premièrement, elle paraissait distance, même avec ses amis, comme si elle ne ressentait rien, ni joie, ni compassion, ni tendresse, même quand ses amis la prenait dans leurs bras, ou que quelqu'un pleurait, elle restait de marbre, comme si elle ne savait pas comment agir, ou qu'elle n'était pas touchée, alors qu'auparavant elle était la première à aller vers les autres dès que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, de réconfort. 

Ensuite, et c'était ce qui étonnait le plus Drago, lui même ne ressentait plus rien à son égard. Or, même s'il n'était pas très habitué à ce genre de relation, il savait qu'on n'oubliait pas quelqu'un aussi facilement. Les sentiments ne s'envolent pas du jours au lendemain, ils prennent du temps à s'effacer, et laissent en général des cicatrices qui rappellent a jamais les moment vécus. Mais pas là. Ils se sentait avec elle comme avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille, mais pas comme avec « son » Hermione. Quelque chose avait changé, le tout était de savoir quoi.

Le soir, dans sa chambre, Drago était allongé sur son lit, et essayait de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, comment il avait pu se laisser influencer par ses « amis », et comment tout ça avait pu arriver.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui nous poussent à dresser tant de barrières… La peur, l'honneur, ou l'orgueil ? »_

Mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait justifié ses actes. Et même s'il les regrettait, pour une fois dans sa vie il devait les assumer. Mais avant, il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Comprendre pourquoi il restait à de marbre face à cette fille qu'il avait tant aimé, et pourquoi elle semblait si différente, mais si imperceptiblement que pas même ses amis ne s'en étaient rendu compte.

Pour la énième fois depuis que tout cette histoire avait commencé, Drago se demanda dans quoi il avait mis les pieds… Il n'aurait jamais du commencer ce jeu avec Hermione, et n'aurait jamais dû se laisser séduire. Mais il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'apprécier l'amitié qui s'était liée entre eux, depuis son accident. Ils auraient dû rester seulement amis… Mais quand exactement tout avait basculé ?

_flash .…_

_Hermione était debout prés de la fenêtre, et regardait au delà, pensive. Elle repensait à Drago, et à la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques heures plus tôt, mais dont il n'avait pas voulu parler. Elle l'avait senti se crisper, et son regard avait prit une teinte noire. Il avait alors pris sa cape et était sorti en claquant la porte. Depuis, elle ne l'avait pas vu… Elle l'avait toutefois entre aperçu se promener dans le parc, puis la nuit était tombée et depuis, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir rentrer… _

_Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement, ni Drago la chercher du regard. Au moment où elle se décida à agir, à sortir pour essayer de le retrouver, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer, et se figea un instant, de peur que, si elle se retournait, tout s'effacerait… Puis sentant son souffle chaud contre son cou, elle posa ses mains, tremblantes, sur les siennes, les desserra puis se retourna, lui faisant face. Quand elle vit la tristesse et la douleur entacher ce si beau visage, elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il la stoppa aussitôt…_

_« Ne me rejette pas… pas ce soir… », lui souffla t-il en serrant ses mains dans les siennes._

_Pour la première fois, Hermione ne savait comment agir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, mais ne savait pas trop quoi entendre par « ne me rejette pas ». Elle posa doucement sa main contre sa joue et il apposa  la sienne par dessus, fermant les yeux sous sa caresse. _

_Quand il les rouvrit, il se fixèrent un moment avec tendresse, et de silencieuse larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. Il l'attira contre lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui venait chercher du réconfort, et c'était lui qui la consolait… Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils recherchaient, mais juste de la tendresse, du réconfort… un ami, tout simplement._

_Fin du flash…_

Ce jour là, leurs liens s'étaient renforcés, et ce jour là, il avait trouvé une véritable amie. Mais les choses avaient évoluées, et tout avait changé, un soir…

_Flash… _

_Hermione était sur le canapé de leur salle commune, assise en tailleur, le nez plongé dans un devoir d'arithmancie. Elle était tournée vers la porte, attendant inconsciemment le retour de Drago. Le matin, il avait de nouveau reçu une lettre de son père, et l'après midi, il avait essuyait une nouvelle défaite contre les griffondors. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu après le match, et pourtant, elle l'avait attendu. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir alors elle était rentrée, et depuis 2h, elle attendait qu'à son tour, il franchisse la porte._

_Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, et releva la tête, automatiquement. Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit son cœur se contracter à la vue de Drago. Mais le voir dans cet état, trempé jusqu'aux os, aussi triste, et le visage affichant autant d'expressions contradictoires et pourtant si sincères, lui faisait mal. Elle détestait le voir ainsi, aussi vulnérable, aussi fragile, aussi brisé… Elle se releva rapidement et s'approcha de lui._

_« Tu vas attraper un pneumonie si tu restes ainsi… » déclara telle en lui retirant sa cape, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. _

_Elle le regarda un instant mais détourna le regard aussitôt, de peur de se remettre à pleurer. Mais elle ne devait pas, elle devait se montrer forte et réconfortante. Elle alla chercher une serviette et une couverture dans sa chambre, posa la couverture sur le canapé puis entreprit de l'essuyait. Elle lui essuyait ses vêtements trempés, ses cheveux, puis délicatement le visage, mais s'arrêta un instant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluie. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et les essuya avec ses pouces. Inconsciemment, sa vue se brouilla mais elle effaça les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un geste rapide._

_« Viens… » lui souffla t-elle en lui prenant la main. Elle le conduisit dans sa chambre et l'allongea doucement sur son lit, puis elle s'allongea près de lui, et en appui sur son coude, elle essayait de le calmer, lui caressant le visage de l'autre main… Peu à peu, il s'était calmé, et lorsqu'elle ne l'entendit plus sangloter, elle lui déposa un long baiser sur la joue et se recula un peu, prête à repartir. Mais sans bouger, il lui retint la main qu'elle allait retirer de son visage. Il se retourna alors, lui faisant face._

_« Merci.. »  lui murmura t-il. Puis d'un geste, sa main toujours dans la sienne, il l'attira à lui, assez près pour qu'il puisse poser sa main libre sur son visage. Elle se laissa faire sous ses caresses, fermant les yeux. Puis doucement, il l'avait attiré un peu plus près, jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et se relevant légèrement, il fit disparaître le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Elle le laissa faire quelques secondes puis répondit à son baiser, lui transmettant tout l'amour trop longtemps refoulé qu'elle lui portait, et tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il retomba sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui, et elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle faisait courir ses mains sur son visage, sur son torse, nu, puis chercha les siennes, et quand elle les trouva, elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens pour ne plus les quitter._

_Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la nuit à s'embrasser, à parler, sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, et sans chercher à aller plus loin. Le seul désir qu'ils avaient était d'être  là l'un  pour l'autre, ensemble, à se réconforter, à s'aimer, tout simplement._

_« Ne me laisses pas… »_

_« … plus jamais… » entendit t-on en échos, alors qu'épuisé, ils s'endormirent._

Fin du flash… 

Cette nuit là, tout avait changé, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tout les deux. Et même s'il avait toutes les raisons de la regretter, cette nuit était, et resterait la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, la  plus tendre et al plus sincère. Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été parfait par la suite, mais cette nuit resterait gravée à jamais.

Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin. Il était déjà en retard, mais peu lui importait. Comme il l'avait déjà dit à Hermione quelques jours plus tôt, depuis qu'ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, plus rien ne comptait.

Comme il se dépêchait, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, et au détours d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre. Sans même regarder qui il avait percuté, et sans l'insulter de tout les noms, il se leva, s'excusa rapidement et reparti vers les cachots.

« Est ce que je te connais ? » demanda la voix alors qu'il s'éloignait, ce qui le stoppa net.

« Non, je ne crois pas » répondit –il sans même se retourner, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

« tu es sûr ? insista t-elle, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.  Laisse moi réfléchir… Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, puis sembla avoir une illumination.

Je sais ! Tu es Drago Malefoy ! » annonça t-elle fièrement, alors que le concerné se retourna à son nom, attendant de voir ce dont elle se souvenait.

Elle se releva sans cesser de réfléchir, puis ferma les yeux, et récita :

« tu es Drago Malefoy. Tu appartiens aux Serpentards. Ton père est un mangemort et tu en es probablement un aussi. Je ne dois pas t'approcher car tu me détestes parce que mes parents sont moldus… Tu es doué en potion mais c'est uniquement parce que le professeur ta favorise. Tu n'est pas gentil, tu es arrogant, suffisant, trop sur de toi et… je te déteste », ajouta t-elle un peu plus froidement.

« C'est bien, tu as bien retenu la leçon » fit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait sûr de lui mais qui trahissait la douleur et la déception qu'il ressentait. Elle n'y était pour rien, elle récitait ce qu'elle devait retenir par cœur, mais se l'entendre dire, fait toujours mal, surtout venant de la seule fille qui est su voir en vous et qui vous connaissait si bien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, et c'est pour ça qu'elle arborait ce si joli sourire sur le visage.

_« Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme »_

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda innocemment Hermione, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Drago Malefoy, ajouta t-elle en époussetant sa robe. Tu n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça je trouve… Bon, je dois te laisser, je suis déjà en retard. A bientôt peut être ».

« C'est ça, on s'appelle… » maugréa Drago en reprenant son chemin.

_« Il faut vraiment que je parle à Potter, c'est urgent »._

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry revenait du terrain de quidditch où il venait pas passer 2h à s'entraîner. Accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, il se dirigea vers leur salle commune, mais en arrivant devant le tableau, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Drago, qui visiblement attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Harry s'avança vers lui…

« Qu'est ce que tu fous la Malefoy ? »

« Je suis venu te parler… »

« C'est bizarre, mais moi j'ai rien à te dire ! »

« S'il te plait... » siffla Drago, avec difficulté, comme si cela lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Quoi ? Je rêve ou Drago Malefoy, le Drago Malefoy, fils à papa, prétentieux et… »

« Je ne suis pas  venu me disputer avec toi, seulement te parler… ET si tu m'écoutes, je te dirai se qu'il s'est réellement passé… »

« A propos… »

« A propos d'elle… » répondit doucement Drago, en désignant Hermione.

« Très bien, je t'écoute… » déclara Harry en l'écoutant attentivement.

« Ok, mais d'abord… Weasley, emmène donc ta copine faire un tour dans le parc voir si on y est… » déclara Drago en reprenant son air hautain.

Ron allait répliquer mais Harry le fit taire d'un regard, jugeant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour déclencher une dispute.

« C'est bon Ron, ça va aller… Je vous retrouve à la salle commune dans 10 minutes… »

Drago resta silencieux le temps que Ron se résigna à les laisser seuls, puis quand il le vit disparaître totalement, il sorti de son silence et déclara soudainement :

« tout d'abord, je tiens à te féliciter Potter… »

« A propos ? » questionna Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

« Depuis 6 ans que je te connais, tu viens de prendre ta plus belle revanche sur toutes les insultes que je t'ai lancées, et toutes les fois où je t'ai fait perdre des points. Mais ce qui est dommage, c'est que, comme toutes tes brillantes mais rares idées d'ailleurs, tu l'as fait inconsciemment. Tu as réussi à me blesser autant que moi je l'ai fait en 6 années, et ce, sans s'en rendre compte. Alors bravo… »

« Je ne te suis pas Malefoy ? De quoi parles tu ? » demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

« Pas de quoi, mais de qui… Je te parle d'elle » ajouta t-il alors qu'Harry, allait le lui demander.

« Hermione ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ou tu es réellement aussi stupide Potter ? Evidemment que je te parle d'Hermione… En quelques phrases, tu as réussi à démonter tout ce que j'ai mis plus de 5 semaines à créer, à briser les liens que j'ai mis si longtemps à tisser avec elle… Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à la connaître, et elle, à voir au delà de l'image que je donnais de moi. Elle m'a fait changer d'avis sur beaucoup de choses, sur les sangs de bourbes et toi en particulier. Mais quand elle est tombé dans le coma, je n'ai pas su comment agir, continua t-il en omettant de signaler sa responsabilité. Comme tout le monde, j'ignorais si elle allait se réveiller, et si oui, dans quel état, alors je suis restais près d'elle, à la veiller, lui parler, et quand elle s'est réveillée, j'ai découvert avec inquiétude qu'elle avait tout oublié.. tout, mais pas le plus important à ses yeux apparemment, vu qu'elle se souvenait de toi et de Weasley, ajouta t-il avant une pointe de jalousie dans la voix… »

« …Et où veux tu en venir Malefoy ? Je ne vois toujours ce que j'ai à voir la dedans, même si je devrais en être fier apparemment… »

« … j'y viens, ne sois pas si pressé.. siffla Drago.  Ce matin, alors que j'allais en potion et que j'étais pressé, je suis rentré dans quelqu'un et j'ai voulu partir avant de devoir lui parler…. Mais quand elle m'a interpellé, je n'avais plus le choix… Elle ne me connaissait pas mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous lui avez fait un topo de qui étaient vos amis, et qui vos ennemis… Et je dois t'avouer qu'il se rapprochait assez de ce que j'étais… Et je dis bien étais, car grâce à elle, j'ai changé… Mais elle, grâce à toi, l'ignore à présent, et j'ai perdu tout le travail que j'avais fait avec elle, toute sa confiance, son amitié… son amour, que j'avais gagné… Et maintenant, mise à part d'être le seul dont elle ne se rappelle absolument rien, je ne suis pour elle que le sale gamin prétentieux, arrogant, fils de mangemort qu'elle voyait en moi avant… ».

Drago laissa son discours en suspens, et Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il n'ajouterait rien.

« Attends une minutes… il y a un point, parmi tant d'autres, que je ne comprends pas. Je sais que je devrais être fier d'avoir enfin eu ma revanche sur toi, mais j'ai beau te détester au plus haut point, jamais je ne me rabaisserais à t'humilier ou à me venger de toi d'une manière si peu loyale… pas volontairement en tout cas. Cependant, tu fais erreur sur une chose. Je n'ai absolument rien dit à Hermione sur toi. On lui a juste conseillé avec Ron, comme elle avait perdu la mémoire et donc était assez fragile émotionnellement, on lui a conseillé de t'éviter, mais je peux te jurer que je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de tel sur toi… »

à suivre…

Voilà, c'est fini pr ce soir… alors comment Hermione a t-elle appris tout ca ? ki lui a dit ? ke c'est t-il réellement passé ? bon, j'arrete la car j'ai mes devoirs ki m'attendent ! alors je vous dis… hum, a samedi, ca vous va ? ou dimanche tout dépend de comment j'ai avancé ! voili voilou…


	6. chap 6

**Et voilà le chap. 6, comme promis. Il doit être un peu plus long, parce que j'ai rallongé un peu les 2 derniers pr en supprimer un, ski fait ka présent, je serai un peu moins régulière car mes chap. ne seront pu écrit d'avance.**

**Ensuite.. a ske je vois, je ne suis pas la seule a être une gde fan de Ron vu que vous êtes plusieurs a  lui donner le rôle de méchant, enfin plutôt de « bon » conseilleur ! Bah en fait, moi j'ai été un peu plus gentille, et ds ce chap. y'aura pas de méchant. Vous allez voir, c'est assez simple, très fleur bleue comme raison, mais j'men fiche, zem bien moi…. **

**Bon, les reviews à présent…**

**Alisa Adams :**

Alors, par où commencer avec toi… hum, j'crois qu'a la réflexion je vais t'écrire un mail car si je dois commenter chacun de tes reveiws sur chacune de mes fics, ce chap. la te sera consacré ! lol Alors ske je te dis, c'est simplement merci, pr  TOUTEs tes reviews car là je crois qu'on pourra pas te battre nino régularité, du moins en reviews, a défaut des fics ! lol Mais j'attends ton commentaire sur ce chap là…

**PourHikin :**

Au risk de te décevoir, Ron ne va pas être le méchant, et je n'avais pas écrit cette scène pr démontrer sa « bêtise, son inexistante et sa connerie », j'avais juste envie que Drago le fasse dégager, car il est kan même pas devenu un ange bien sous tt rapport, il garde ses inimités.… Mais si ca peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'on le revoit avt pas mal de tps… Et sinon, mon couple préféré ? hum… juste com ca, toré pas oublié un ptit peu le plus important ds ton choix de couple ? Non… ? Bon, alors si je dois me tenir a ta liste, je dirais HG&HP pr le coté fleur bleue facile a écrire, mais je dirais DM&GW pr le coté amusant, ptit pic, car jvois pas ski peut etre super fleur bleue ds ce couple… kan au RW&HG, j'dirais ke ca se lis, ca dépend comment c écrit, mais en général, c'est pas lé fics ke je vais lire… Voilà, j'espère que j'ai satisfait ta curiosité, et j'espère que ce chap la te plaira…

**Kmomille :**

Pas bsoin de mettre ta menace a exécution, voilà le next chap. Koike si t'es pas la du week-end, tu devras attendre lundi pr le lire…

Ensuite, pr ta fic « je suppose), « un peu plus gaie que la mienne ? » bah je vois pas ce qu'il y a de triste ds la mienne. Et pis, c'est kom les chansons, kan tout va bien, on se lasse, c'est kan tout va mal kon s'intéresse, et pis ca permet une « happy end », sinon, kel fin veux tu trouver a une fic déjà parfaite ? c trop dure. En tout cas, pas ce chap la, mais le suivant sera un peu plus triste, car on aura la vision d'Hermione…

Coralie Mc Lunday 

Merci beaucoup pr ta chtite review, et je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plus, et kel t'ait fait passer un bon moment.. voilà la suite, ca bouge un peu, enfin dirons nous ! En tt cad, j'espère qu'ils plairont tt autant, et j'attends ton avis la dessus… encore merci,et a bientôt !

**Maria :**

Mais non,  je suis pas sadique ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai coupé a un moment « horrible » peut etre, mais c'est la 1ereX que c'était vraiment un moment clé, nivo suspense. Et pis jdiré qu c'est une tite vengeance perso pr tt les auteurs sadiques ki prennent un malin plaisir a couper au moment clé… Mais bon, j'aurai pas maintenu le suspense trop lgtps, voilà la suite…

**Bubble :**

Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait, ainsi que mon style. Voilà la suite… bonne lecture

**E**t pour finir, pr mon « inconnu », dsl de te décevoir, et même si ça aurait été tout a fait logique, et j'dirais même légitime que ce soit Ron, ce n'est pas lui… C'est bcp plus simple…

***

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Mais alors… comment peux elle encore penser cela alors qu'elle ne se souvient même pas de moi ? » demanda Drago à Harry, comme s'ils étaient amis.

« Je l'ignore… »

Puis, voyant Drago commencer à partir, il l'interpella :

« tu m'avais dit que si je t'écoutais, tu me dirais ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Hermione… »

« Grrr, maudit Potter… » siffla Drago si bas que Harry ne l'entendit même pas, et heureusement.

« Très bien, mais avant, promets moi de ne pas te fâcher… » déclara t-il avec une moue d'enfant pris en flagrant délit, et si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse, et s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué, Harry se serait amusé de l'expression de Drago.

« Je t'écoute… »

« si Hermione était dans le coma, c'est parce que je lui avais lancé un sort d'oubli la veille… »

« Quoi ?!? » s'époumona Harry, qui n'en revenait pas.

« Laisses moi t'expliquer !  Evidement, je ne comptais pas la rendre amnésique, mais seulement lui faire oublier quelques évènements. Seulement, je lui avait déjà lancé une fois, et je l'ai lancé un peu plus fort, lui demandant explicitement de ne se réveiller que lorsqu'elle aurait tout oublier de cette histoire… »

« Quelle histoire ? Et quels évènements devait-elle oublier ? » questionna Harry, d'une voix ayant reprit son calme.

« Pas n'importe quelle histoire, notre histoire… A la suite de mon accident il y a deux mois, Hermione et moi sommes devenus amis. On a appris à se connaître, puis il y a 5 semaines, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père… non je ne te dirai pas son contenu, ajouta t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir soudainement la bouche pour commencer à parler. J'étais bouleversé, et à sa manière, elle a su me réconforter, et quelques jours plus tard, on s'est encore rapproché et on s'est embrassé. Et depuis environ 5 semaines, elle passait son temps avec moi le soir… »

« Elle nous a menti ? s'indigna Harry, tout en gardant son calme. Mais pourquoi ne nous a t-elle rien dit ? »

« pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle redoutait votre réaction… Pour une raison que j'ignore toujours, elle tient à vous, et votre avis compte énormément pour elle. Elle avait peur, tout simplement… »

« peur ? Mais de quoi ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« De quoi ? s'écria Drago. Mais de votre réaction ! Et à voir l'expression sur tout visage il y a quelques secondes à peine, je comprends pourquoi. Elle sait que vous me détestez plus que tout, et elle ne voulait pas que vous la jugiez… Seulement voilà, tout est allé trop vite, et un beau jour, elle a voulu vous en parler, ne supportant plus de vous mentir… Mais le jour même, j'avais reçu une lettre de menace de mon père qui avait été mis au courant de notre histoire. Par fierté, par crainte, ou par stupidité, j'ai accepté de m'éloigner d'elle. Alors je lui ai lancé ce sort d'oubli, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard après notre rupture, et pour ne pas qu'elle cherche à me convaincre de mon erreur… car c'était une erreur, je le savais… Et tout a fonctionné à merveille. Mais tout a déraillé quand tout lui est revenu progressivement à travers ses rêves. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, alors je lui ai tout avouer. Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, elle n'a pas apprécié et… tu aurais du voir ses yeux.. elle était si triste, mais en même temps si déçue… Mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre, ni même me pardonner… »

« … Alors tu lui a jeté le sort de nouveau, commença à comprendre Harry. Seulement tu y es allé un peu plus fort pour être sûr qu'elle ne se rappellerait de rien cette fois ci, je me trompe… »

« … Non. Mais je ne voulais pas ! ajouta t-il aussitôt. Jamais je n'aurais pris l'initiative de relancer le sort s'il y avait eu le moindre risque, jamais je n'aurais risqué de lui faire de mal, je te le jure… »

« Je te crois… » déclara doucement Harry, sans hausser le ton alors que la découverte de la relation de son amie avec son ennemi aurait dû le rendre fou de rage.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu chercher ton pardon, ni même ta compréhension. Je suis venu te demander simplement si tu ne la trouvais pas… »

« Changée ? l'interrompit Harry, troublée que même Drago s'en soit aperçut alors que c'était si imperceptible que Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Tu devais effectivement être proche d'elle pour la connaître si bien… »

« Je l'étais… et le serais probablement toujours si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide ! 

Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça, mais d'elle, et de ses changements. Qu'est-il de différent chez elle selon toi ? ».

« Hum… je la trouve un peu plus… distante, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Quand je lui parle, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est ailleurs, comme préoccupée par autre chose… Avec les autres aussi elle l'est, elle n'est plus aussi compréhensive, s'énerve plus facilement… mais tout cela est peut être normale vu qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, elle ignorait l'existence de la magie ainsi que le visage et le nom de tout ceux qu'elle côtoyait… »

« non, c'est pas normale… même en ignorant les noms de ceux qui l'entourent, elle reste la même. Elle devrait avoir gardé cette facilité qu'elle avait d'aller vers les autres, de ne pas les juger, de garder patience tout en les écoutant lui parler de leurs problèmes. De ce point de vue là, elle est différente. Des détails plus personnels maintenant. Des choses qui lui tenaient à cœur, des envies, des craintes, tout ce qui la troublait ou la rendait heureuse, qu'est ce que tu trouves de différents, vu qu'elle habite de nouveau dans votre tour pour se réhabituer… »

« tu m'as l'air dans savoir un peu plus sur elle de ce côté là… Je te laisse me le dire… » maugréa Harry avec une pointe de jalousie et de tristesse dans la voix. Drago avait raison, il ne l'a connaissait pas si bien que ça.

« Elle est… comme tu l'as dit, elle est différente, distante, avec tout le monde. Quand tu la regardes, aucune émotions ne se lit sur son visage. Elle semble vide, de l'intérieur, vide de tout sentiment. Plus rien ne la touche, ne la blesse, ne l'effraie. Tiens par exemple, t'as t-elle une seule fois parlé de la mort de ses parents ? Avant son « accident », elle en parlait souvent, ne serait-ce pour extérioriser la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle était nostalgique, un rien lui faisait perdre le sourire, elle passait des heures seules, murée dans un silence qui m'effrayait… De la même manière, elle ne porte plus son collier, celui que sa mère lui a offert pour son entrée à poudlard. Elle y tient plus que tout au monde, et depuis deux jours, elle ne le porte plus… Elle n'a plus aucune marque d'affection envers vous… Tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin à ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ça a disparu. Comme si dès que quelque chose concernait ses sentiments, elle l'oubliait. Tu te souviens de la théorie de trelawney sur l'être humain, composé d'un corps et d'une âme ? Eh bien c'est comme si elle n'étais plus que corps, comme si son âme, et avec elle tout ce qui se rapporte à ses sentiments, avaient disparu »…

« Tu crois vraiment ? Et donc ça sera consciemment qu'elle aurait tout oublié ce qui avait un rapport avec toi, parce que tu l'avais faite souffrir ? » hésita Harry qui ne comprenait toujours pas tout.

« Consciemment… j'en sais rien, mais… » Puis soudain, il s'arrêta de parler et se redressa d'un bond, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. 

Mais oui, c'est ça ! Tu as raison ! Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?!? Tu sais quoi ? Si je ne te détestais pas autant, je crois que je t'embrasserais Potter ! » s'exclama Drago tandis que Harry, lui reculait, mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de protestation.

« non, c'est bon, ça ira… » fit il avec sérieux, sans pour autant parvenir à cacher l'amusement de la réaction de Drago.

« Je dois filer, je t'expliquerai tout quand ça sera plus clair… » lança Drago en parant.

« Ca me va ! Mais… eh ! Drago ! » l'interpella t-il.

« oui ? »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amis… »

« Bien sûr que non… » répondit –il, un sourire aux lèvres, en réponse au sien.

***

Puis il était parti, et Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir à tout ce qui venait de se passer, puis décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Il était dans un état lamentable, et tant pis, Ron arriverait bien à distraire Hermione une demie heure de plus. Il annonça le mot de passe et s'engouffra derrière le tableau.

De son côté, Drago réfléchissait, tout en feuilletant les vieux grimoires de magie noire que son père lui avait envoyés.

_« Potions pour transformer quelqu'un en objet »_ non... _« Potion pour décupler la douleur ».._ non plus… _« potion pour faire perdre la mémoire »…_ déjà donné. Mais bon sans où c'est ? s'énerva Drago en changeant de livre.

Bon, les sortilèges et liens divers… ça doit être la dedans ! Alors_, « sortilèges de… non… non plus… pas ça…_ récita Drago en feuilletant les pages du manuel.

Ca y'est, je l'ai ! s'écria Drago en posant le livre sur son lit, à la page du sortilège qui permettait de contrôler un esprit. Certes, il s'agissait de magie noire, mais il n'allait s'en servir que pour faire le bien, pour aider Hermione, et pour l'aider à lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

Alors… ce sortilèges avait l'air assez simple, mais il nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie, pour une courte durée, et en plus l'on devait avoir un bon niveau de magie, ne serait pour en supporter psychologiquement les effets. Mais pour cela, Drago n'étais pas inquiet, car il se rappelait avoir un lien avec Hermione, qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas pris au sérieux, mais qu'il avait fini par admettre. 

« Et tout cela à cause d'une simple promesse… » se souvint Drago.

_Flash…_

_« tu sais, je crois que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de toi… »  déclara doucement Hermione à Drago, tout deux allongés sur son lit, et Hermione reposant sa tête sur son torses._

_« Mais je l'espère bien ! Je n'ai jamais supporté que mon repousse, alors d'être rejeté par celle que j'aime… »_

_« Ah parce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda innocemment Hermione._

_« Hum… laisses moi réfléchir… » fit il, faisant mine de réfléchir, ce à quoi elle répondit par un « oh ! » de fausse stupeur, et par une légère tape sur le ventre._

_« Eh ! c'est pas comme ça que tu vas rendre un mec accro à toi ! » protesta Drago._

_« Je me fou de rendre un mec accro à moi ! Je t'ai déjà toi, tu me suffits ! Et pis je te signale que ça a bien marché pour toi… »_

_« Eh oui, qu'est ce tu veux ! Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle ! »_

_« Promets-moi d'être toujours là… » lança soudainement Hermione, en regagnant son sérieux._

_« Je serai toujours là… »_

_« Promets-le moi ! Promets moi que tu seras toujours là quand j'aurais besoin de toi, quoi qu'il arrive ! Je veux savoir que je peux compter sur toi, à n'importe quel moment, quand ça va mal, et même quand ça va bien, simplement pour t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes… Promets moi que tu seras toujours là pour m'écouter, pour me réconforter, me rassurer, promets-le moi… »_

_« Je te le promets, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi, quand tu en auras besoin… »_

_fin du flash…_

A plusieurs reprises par la suite, il avait du admettre qu'un lien magique s'était crée entre eux depuis cette simple promesse. Souvent, sans en connaître tout d'abord les raison, il se sentait soudainement triste, mélancolique, joyeux. Il était capable de passer de sa froideur habituelle, à un été proche de l'euphorie, ou du désespoir. Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qui ressentait ça, mais Hermione et tout s'expliquer maintenant… Il comprenait pourquoi depuis deux jours, il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, parce qu'il ne captait plus ses émotions à elle, la sensation de vide qu'il sentait au fond de lui provenait de ça, tout simplement. Il ne la « sentait » plus, ne la comprenait plus, comme s'il ne la voyait plus.  A travers cette simple promesse. Mais en réalité, elle était bien que ça, elle représentait une promesse d'amour, d'engagement, de bien être, tout simplement d'être là quand celle que tu aimes avait besoin de toi. Mais pour Drago, aimer quelqu'un, ne signifiait-il pas cela dès le départ, même s'il s'était toujours refusé à le laisser aller à éprouver ce genre de sentiments…

« Remarque, s' objecta t-il, pour ce que tu en as fait de cette promesse d'amour, de respect, de soutien. Pour toi, chez qui cette promesse découlait obligatoirement d'une relation, tu as été incapable de la tenir. Une de plus… » ajouta t-il amèrement.

Bon, ce n'était pas l'heure des reproches. Pour le moment, il devait aider Hermione, et pour une fois, tenir réellement sa promesse. La magie dont il avait besoin pour ce sortilège, il allait lui puiser au fond de lui, il allait prendre source de son amour pour elle, de ce lien entre eux. Avant, il devait s'assurer qu'elle dorme, pour ne pas l'effrayer et pour ne pas qu'elle résiste lorsqu'il sera dans son esprit. Ensuite, il réciterait cette formule, et avalerait cette potion que le livre conseillait pour décupler ses forces, et… ensuite, il aviserait.

Il nota rapidement les éléments qui composaient sa potion, apprit par chœur la formule, et sortir de sa chambre, après avoir rangé son livre sous son lit.

Il alla dans la salle de potions prendre les ingrédients nécessaires, puis envoya un hibou à Harry pour lui demander de s'assurer que Hermione dormirait profondément a 23h, heure à laquelle il avait programmé de lancer le sort… A présent, tout dépendait de lui…

Assis sur son lit, Drago lisait pour la énième fois la formule… Il voulait que tout soit parfait, et ne devait faire aucune erreur. Il regarda l'horloge qui lui indique qu'il n'était que 21h30.

Chaque seconde durait des heures, et il allait tomber fou avant d'avoir jeté le sort si ça n'allait pas plus vite. Il espérait aussi que Potter avait bien reçu son hibou et qu'il réussirait à faire dormir Hermione… Drago détestait ne pas pouvoir tout maîtriser, cela rendait vulnérable. Et de savoir qu'il devait compter sur Potter… 

***

De son côté, Harry était assis dans un des canapés de la salle commune, et feuilletait un magazine de quidditch. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester éveillée et de finir ce bouquin, luttant inconsciemment contre le somnifère que Harry avait glisser dans son jus de citrouille au dîner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva doucement et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il serait préférable d'aller au lit, la voyant tomber de sommeil. Elle acquiesça, ferma son manuel et commença à marcher vers les escaliers, luttant pour maintenir les yeux ouverts.

« Je suis si fatiguée… » murmura t-elle à Harry.

« Reposes toi… Fermes tes yeux, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre », lui murmura t-il, et soulagé que personne ne sois resté aussi tard dans la salle, il se plia légèrement et prit Hermione dans ses bras, où elle s'endormit aussitôt.

« Dors ma belle… » souffla Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Arriver dans près de son lit, il la déposa dessus, rabattit les couvertures sur elle, mais au moment de partir, elle lui retint le bras.

« Restes avec moi… » lui demanda t-elle, inconsciente.

Il approcha alors la chaise de son bureau près du lit et s'y assis, la main d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne. Elle s'était rendormie, et il l'observait. Drago avait de la chance. Même s'il était son ennemi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier d'avoir su conquérir le cœur d'Hermione. Il ne l'aimait pas, ou plutôt pas de cette manière, mais Hermione était une fille exceptionnelle, et il n'était pas sûr que Drago la mérite. 

Il la regarda de nouveau, et elle semblait paisible. Il leva les yeux vers son radio réveil, qui affichait 22h45… Il avait rempli son contrat, à présent c'était à Drago de jouer.

« Ne te plantes pas sur ce coup là Malefoy, je ne te raterais pas si tu la fais souffrir de nouveau… » déclara Harry en fixant le visage d'Hermione, et en lui remettant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Elle était d'une rare beauté, tel un ange endormi.

***

_« Que l'esprit embrumé se laisse contrôler_

A la magie ancienne il doit se dévoiler 

_Que rien à jamais ne demeure secret _

_Aucun mensonge, seulement la vérité_

_De ce lapse de temps ne doit s' échapper… »_

La potion avalée, Drago devait réciter la formule entouré de 6 bougies, disposée selon les 6 branches d'une étoile. Au centre, Drago devait brûler la feuille sur laquelle il avait noté la formule ainsi qu'une photo de la personne sur qui l'ont voulait diriger le sort.

 Drago se sentit s'affaiblir, et ses paupières devenir très lourdes. Il sentit une fatigue soudaine l'envahir et il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant lutter. Que lui arrivait –il, le sort était-il trop puissant pour sa magie, la formule lui montrait t-elle à travers les rêves le malaise d'Hermione ? 

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était endormi, Drago ouvrit les yeux, en sursaut, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil agité. Il était dans un pièce, toute noire, sans fenêtre, ni porte. Aucun meuble, aucune décoration, rien ne laisser percevoir qui vivait ici, ou simplement quel était ce lieu, où se trouvait il. Il tourna sur lui même, attendant quelques secondes que ses yeux s'habituent au noire profond de la pièce, qui semblait interminable. Tout était silencieux… Puis au fond, et suintement, il entendit un léger bruit, comme un sanglot refoulé. Il tendit l'oreille tout en s'approchant d'un pas léger vers l'origine des pleurs. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus les sanglots devenaient perceptibles, formant progressivement des sons, puis des mots, entrecoupés de larmes, de spasmes qui provoquaient des tremblements de la personne tapis dans le noir… Quand il fut assez près pour distinguer les traits de la personne, il se figea. Ses traits étaient fatigués, elle semblait avoir vieilli d'un coup, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, elle avaient des traces de mutilations sur les avants bras, et se maintenant recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains sur ses oreilles… 

« Stop… Arrêtez… Faites les taire… je veux que tout s'arrête… Pourquoi vous avez fait ça… Je ne le voulais pas… Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'abandonner… pourquoi… Pourquoi… Faites les taire… qu'ils arrêtent de parler, … stop… je vous en pris… » répétait elle inlassablement entre ses sanglots. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, et d'un côté, il était préférable.

Il s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'observa un instant… Un horrible bruit de fond, comme un bourdonnement dont l'intensité ne cessait de croître venait troubler le calme de la pièce.

Il posa son bras sur le siens, comme pour lui signaler sa présence, et le fait qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais dès que leur main rentrèrent en contact, elle se figea et releva tout doucement la tête. Ses yeux étaient vides, inexpressifs, mais on ressentait la crainte qui la malmenait ainsi… Ses traits se crispèrent, et elle plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur ses oreilles, alors qu'elle venait de les enlever. Au fur et à mesure que son angoisse augmentait, le bruit de fond également. Il revenait, comme par vague, et semblait être à l'origine de la terreur d'Hermione.

Elle regarda un instant dans sa direction, et son regard se fixa…

Il voulait connaître les raisons du troubles d'Hermione, mais à quel prix ? Que lui était il arriver pour qu'elle se retrouve ici ? Et quel était ce lieu, si étrange ? Drago commença à regretter d'avoir voulu savoir… Quel évènement l'avait mis dans cet état ? Plus il pensait, et plus il sentait ses forces s'affaiblir…

« Non, pas maintenant… » supplia t-il, alors qu'il se sentit attirer vers l'arrière, vers l'endroit d'où il venait. D'un seul coup, il s'écroula, inerte…

A suivre…

Et voilà ! pfff, je me suis surpassée pr affiner ce chapitre, et surtout modifier la fin a temps.. Mais il est déjà tard, et Buffy va commencer, donc je vous laisse….

A bientôt.. et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, aussi bien sur ce chap que pour la suite… 


	7. qu'il en soit ainsi

Mille excuses d'être aussi en retard ! Shame on me, je le sais, mais j'avasi tout plein de devoir, et très peu de temps pr moi… Mais pr me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, et j'essayerai de mettre le prochain samedi…

Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews, pas cette fois ci, donc je remercie simplement **IamPhrehistoric, luwelin, Coralie Mc Lunday, miss, Andréanne Malefoy,Lira sama, la copine a merry, Alisa Adams,  et Maria** pour leurs reviews, qui m'ont fait super plaisirs ! j'y répondrai en même tps que ceux pr se chap, c'est promis. Bon, j'arrête la mon speech que personne ne lit, et vous laisse lire ce chapitre, qui sauf erreur est le 7 ième… 

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture, et j'attends votre avis avec impatience…

***

Rappel….

« Non, pas maintenant… » supplia t-il, alors qu'il se sentit attirer vers l'arrière, vers l'endroit d'où il venait. D'un seul coup, il s'écroula, inerte…

**Chapitre 7 :**

**                « Qu'il en soit ainsi… »**

Quelques heures plus tard…

Drago se réveilla doucement. Il était allongé sur le lit d'Hermione, et il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures, et pourtant, il se sentait aussi faible que s'il venait de faire un match de quidditch qui aurait duré toute une journée. 

Il garda les yeux fermés, se demandant où il était, et ce qu'il faisait là. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, Hermione, ses blessures, sa douleur, sa peur, cet endroit angoissant… Mais qu'avait-il fait ? C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se demander depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais son angoisse venait de s'accroître démesurément en voyant Hermione, son Hermione, dans cet état.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ai-je étais aussi stupide, aussi égoïste ? C'est de ma faute si elle est si effrayée, si tourmentée… Je l'ai entraînée dans ma chute, dans cet enfer qu'est ma vie… puis je l'ai rejetée, pour ne pas qu'elle souffre, mais c'est encore pire… Cet endroit… elle était si seule, si fragile, si désemparée… Par ma faute, par le seul fait de m'aimer. Il fait que je la sorte de là, par n'importe quel moyen… »

Il s'arrêta de penser, ses forces fondant comme une boule de neige au soleil… Il se rallongea, et tout doucement plongea dans un sommeil réparateur. 

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, sentant qu'on le secouait fermement mais doucement, Drago s'extirpa de ce sommeil, toujours un peu groggy. Il ouvrit les yeux, et fut surpris de croiser les yeux verts de Potter.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Harry. Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller ! Alors, que s'est –il passé ? qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » demanda t-il, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se relever.

« Ne crie pas si fort… siffla Drago en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ma tête… »

Puis, voyant le regard d'Harry insistant, il déclara :

« rien. Il ne s'est rien passé… mentit-il. Tout était brumeux, j'ai entendu des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles, et c'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas vue… tu avais sans doute raison, tout est peut être normal…  et je ne devais pas avoir la magie nécessaire… »

« Veux-tu… veux tu réessayer et que je joigne ma force à la tienne ? » hésita Harry.

« non, non, ça ira ! » s'empressa de répondre Drago, ce qui étonna un peu Harry.

Je veux dire… inutile de nous affaiblir tous les deux, on trouvera bien un autre moyen… » se reprit –il aussitôt. En réalité, Drago ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce qu'il avait vu, le mal qu'il lui avait fait. S'il la voyait dans cet état, il ne le supporterait probablement pas plus que lui ne l'avait pu. C'était d'ailleurs cela plus que le sort qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il devait y retourner, dès que possible, et en apprendre davantage, tenter de la guérir, si guérison il y avait.

« Très bien, c'est toi qui vois… Mais si tu trouves une idée, dis le moi… »

« Promis »

« Bon, je te laisse. Ron va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir… Repose toi, et… si jamais Hermione restait comme elle est, parles lui, expliques lui tout ce que tu m'as dit… Au pire, que risques tu ? Au mieux, cela l'aidera peut être et elle se souviendra. Et si elle t'aime vraiment, alors elle saura te pardonner. Hermione n'est pas une fille méchante, c'est un ange, et si elle juge que tu en vaux la peine, alors elle te pardonnera… »

Sur ce, Harry resta quelques secondes à la porte, puis s'engouffra à l'extérieur pour rejoindre sa salle.

« Je l'espère Potter… je l'espère… » murmura Drago une fois Harry sortit.

Il se recoucha, s'allongea sur le côté, sa tête appuyée contre son bras replié, et il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'était cet endroit, ni pourquoi Hermione était aussi perturbée… Il devait y retourner, absolument. Il se releva d'un bond, s'habilla, mais peut être un peu trop vite car à peine levé, il tituba et se rattrapa sur le bord du lit. Il devait reprendre des forces avec de renouveler le sort.

Il descendit dans la grande salle, vide à cette heure là, et mangea un peu, puis passa à l'infirmerie demander du chocolat à Mme Pomfresh, le meilleur moyen pour récupérer rapidement. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, où il se mit à chercher différents sorts et potions pour décupler les forces, et les maintenir le plus longtemps possible….

Il avait cherché toute l'après midi, et il était exténué. Il décida de faire une pause, et sortit dans le parc… Il fit le tour du lac et se dirigea vers l'endroit où avec Hermione, ils aimaient se réfugier pour être un peu seul. Il s'approcha de l'eau, ramassa quelques galets, puis retourna s'asseoir près de l'arbre, ses genoux remontés sous son menton. Il lança ses galets un par un dans l'eau, et se détendit en observant les cercles successifs que formaient les galets en tombant dans l'eau. Il trouvait cela reposant, et pouvait rester assis des heures à observer le mouvement de l'eau… Autrefois, il passait souvent ses après midi assis contre l'arbre, Hermione adossée contre son torse, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau nue… Ils avaient découvert cet endroit par hasard, et s'y été aussitôt attaché, le trouvant calme, isolé, romantique…

Il passa un long moment assis au bord de l'eau, puis retourna au château. Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit à nouveau, il devait parler à Hermione, comme le lui avait suggéré Harry. Il ne risquait rien, et il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, comme elle pouvait le croire.

La chance devait lui sourire, pour une fois, car il la croisa au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements.

« Hermione ? » hésita t-il en s 'approchant d'elle.

« Drago ? » se surprit Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? »

« Rien… rien de grave. Je voulais juste savoir… comment vas tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu allais mieux… Est ce vrai ? »

« Oui, ça peut aller. Je me souviens de plus en plus de choses, je me réhabitue… Mais en quoi cela t'intéresse t-il ? »

« Bah, je me disais… comme on était amis avant, du moins les quelques semaines qui ont précédées ton accident, je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tu sais, je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais on était devenus proches tout les deux. Oh, certes, depuis notre première année, on n'a pas cessé de se disputer, mais depuis quelques temps, on s'était rapprochés, et on était même devenu amis… Enfin voila, tout ça pour te dire que, même si tu n'en a aucun souvenir, on était proches, et je voulais que tu saches que tu n'étais pas seule. Si tu as besoin de parler, de te confier, n'importe quand, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi… Je serai toujours là si tu en as besoin… »

« Vraiment ? le coupa t-elle assez froidement, ce que le surprit de ce changement de ton si radical. 

Et quand étais-tu là quand j'avais besoin de toi ?!? »

Hermione elle même le regarda étrangement, comme lui demandant de répondre à la question qu'il venait lui même de se poser.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'exclama t-il.

« Je…. Je l'ignore… je ne sais pas ce que… » bafouilla t-elle, complètement perdu. Elle avait retrouver cette expression de vide, de petite fille perdue. 

Visiblement, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ce n'est rien, tu dois être un peu fatiguée… Mais n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'est pas seule Hermione. Tu n'en as peut être pas l'impression, mais tu es entourée de personnes que t'aiment et… »

« C'est si difficile…. Je dois y'aller, je suis déjà en retard… » se reprit-elle aussitôt, avant de s'engouffrer  derrière le tableau.

« Attends… Ne fais pas de bêtises ! » lui cria Drago alors que le portrait se refermait déjà.

« Y'as des gens qui tiennent à toi… » murmura t-il après avoir taper dans le mur.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, il était enfin prêt. Il avait ses formules, reprit des forces, avait placer les bougies autours de lui, comme la fois précédente, et il avait aussi préparé deux potions qu'il avait placées dans des petites fioles pour les prendre une fois « là-bas ».

Il se plaça au centre de l'étoile, alluma les bougies et se servit de l'une d'elle pour brûler le coin de la formule et de la photo, une fois qu'il aurait récité la formule.

_« Que l'esprit embrumé se laisse contrôler_

_A la magie ancienne il doit se dévoiler_

_Que rien à jamais ne demeure secret _

_Aucun mensonge, seulement la vérité_

_De ce lapse de temps ne doit s' échapper… »_

Il enflamma le parchemin et la photo, puis de nouveau, il sentit un léger souffle le traverser, ses forces l'abandonner. Tout devint flou, puis il s'évanouie.

Il faisait noir… tout était sombre, mais moins que la dernière fois. Quelques choses avait changé, et l'endroit paraissait un peu moins sinistre.

Connaissant déjà les lieux, il n'attendit pas de s'habituer au noir, et à tâtons, se fiant aux parois instables, il avança vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvait Hermione, en toute logique. Après quelques pas, il s'accroupit et avança ses mains vers son épaules, pour lui signaler sa présence. Etrangement, il faisait moins sombre que la dernière fois, le noir profond était devenu gris foncé, mais il percevait Hermione toujours recroquevillée, et sanglotant…

« Eh… » murmura Drago en s 'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Quand elle sentit le contact de sa main sur son épaule, Hermione se figea quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un regard perdu, ses yeux tout mouillés de larmes. Elle fixa son regard dans le sien et plissa les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête, comme pour essayer de lire en lui les raisons de sa présence.

Quand il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle sursauta et se dégager violemment.

« Ne me touches pas ! Comment oses-tu… »

Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, et commença à s'agiter, enroulant ses bras autours de ses genoux et se balançant d'avant en arrière, oubliant totalement sa présence.

« Non… je vous en prie… pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Pourquoi êtes vous partis ?… Non, reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas ! Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je suis toute seule… je suis toute seule… »

« Eh… calmes toi… tenta de la rassurer Drago. Je suis là, tu n'es pas toute seule… Je reste avec toi, regardes, je ne pars pas, je suis là… shutt… allez, calme toi… »

Tout en essayant de la calmer, il la prit dans ses bras, et après quelques résistances, elle finit par se laisser faire, sans qu'il ne remarque que les couleurs de la pièces s'étaient encore éclaircies, au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait.

« Fais les taire… je t'en prie » le supplia t-elle.

« Faire taire quoi 'Mione ? »

« Les voix… »

Au moment où il voulut lui demander quelles voix, il se rappela du bruit de fond incessant depuis quelques minutes, et tout en y faisant plus attention, il remarqua que le bruit, comme l'autre fois, était en fait des voix, des murmures incessants.

« Montres-moi… montres-moi ce qui t'effrayes… », lui murmura t-il doucement en lui relevant le menton du bout des doigts. Elle acquiesça légèrement, et les murmures s'intensifièrent, et des images se mirent à défiler sur les murs, comme un film qui se projetterait sur tout les pans de la pièce, comme des échos. Les images étaient floues, saccadées, mais il parvenait à en distinguer les acteurs, les échanges…

_« Miss Granger ? Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer est assez délicat… »_

_« Que se passe t-il professeur, vous m'effrayez… »_

_« Ce sont vos parents… Ils… Ils sont morts. Ils ont été tué, de manière magique, des mangemorts je suppose… on ne sait pas ce que… »_

_« Taisez-vous ! »_

_« Je suis désolé Miss Granger… si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit… »_

_« Vous pouvez me les rendre ? Non, alors taisez vous ! Ils sont morts ! »_

_« Ils sont morts… » cette phrase se répétait inlassablement, en même temps que l'image d'Hermione s'effondrant le long du mur, prenant son visage entre ses mains._

Tout devint noir, puis aussitôt, le décor changea…

_« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… »_

_« Bien sûr que si, qui nous en empêche ? »_

_« Mais nous ! Jamais on ne pourra vivre normalement. Nos amis, nos familles… »_

_« Je n'ai plus de famille ! Je n'ai que toi… » ajouta t-elle dans un murmure._

_Alors quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »_

_« C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Ce qui te soulagerait ? Alors oui, je ne t'aime plus… »_

_« Tu mens… »_

Tout s'accéléra, comme un film avancé pour aller directement aux scènes qui nous intéressent…

_« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive 'Mione ? Tu es différente depuis quelques temps… »_

_« Rien, tout va bien les garçons… »_

_« Ne nous mens pas Hermione ! Tu ne traîne plus avec nous, tu passes ton temps à étudier, étudier… Tu en oublies amis. Mais est ce qu'on l'est toujours ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Comment peux tu en douter ? »_

_« Tu nous parles plus… C'est simple, on ne sait plus rien de toi. A se demander si on a déjà amis… on ne te connais plus, tu n'es plus notre Hermione, tu n'es plus notre amie… »_

….

_« restes là ! »_

_« Ne me touches pas ! De quel droit tu joues avec moi comme avec un jouet ? »_

_« Je ne joue pas, c'est juste que… »_

_« Que quoi ? que tu voulais essayais, et que finalement, tu t'es bien amusé, mais c'est tout ? »_

_« Arrêtes de tout interpréter toujours tout de travers ! Avoir le nez toujours dans tes bouquins ne te rend apparemment pas  plus intelligente ! »_

_« J'te déteste ! »_

_« Et moi je ne t'aime pas ! »_

…

_« tu es insupportable ! »_

_« Et toi suffisant et arrogant ! Tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi, à ta fierté, mais le monde ne tourne pas autours de toi ! »_

_« ni de toi Granger ! Ne te crois pas supérieure ou plus maligne parce que tu es une gryffondor ! Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres ! Je me demandes ce que j'ai pu te trouver ! »_

…..

Plusieurs scènes passèrent ainsi, la plupart étant leurs disputes, leurs coups de blues, la mort de ses parents, toutes les fois où il avait été odieux avec elle, lui faisant croire qu'elle était seule, délaissée de tous. Mais toutes ces choses, il ne les pensait pas. Comment pouvait elle croire qu'il ne l'aimait, qu'il ne la trouvait pas la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la perfection même à ses yeux ? Et comment avait-il pu lui dire toutes ces choses ? Il l'aimait, et même s'il s'était très souvent emporté contre elle et avait laissé court à son agacement, jamais il ne pourrait penser pareilles choses. Il tenait trop à elle pour lui faire cela… Le tout était de lui prouver, de lui montrer à quel point elle avait tort…

« Hermione… Hermione… répéta t-il en la voyant inerte face à son appel. 

Regardes-moi… Regardes moi, s'il te plait… »

Mais elle s'y refusait toujours, continuant de visionné une autre de leurs disputes, où il lui disait un fois de plus qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui… comment pouvait –elle encore le croire après tout cela ?

Il se résigna et s'écarta légèrement, puis entreprit de se relever, mais contre toute attente elle lui agrippa le bras.

« restes avec moi… Ne me laisses pas… »

« Je reste… Plus jamais je ne te quitterai, je te le jure. Et cette fois, je la tiendrai ma promesse, jusqu'à ma mort. Mais il faut que tu sois là, avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule, personne n'a l'intention de t'abandonner Hermione. Mais je n'y arriverai pas seul. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu te battes avec moi, que tu affrontes tes peurs et que tu admettes que des gens tiennent à toi. Je sais que ce que tu penses, mais tu n'es pas seule… on ne te la peut être pas suffisamment montré, on n'a peut être pas été présents quand tu en avais le plus besoin, quand tu souffrais en silence, mais à présent, tout va changer. Il faut que tu sortes de là, de cet endroit sinistre où tu t'es enfermé depuis ces derniers jours. Cela ne te protèges pas, cela t'anéanti, petit à petit. Enfermer ta douleur et tes sentiments ici ne t'en protégera pas, ça t'éloignera simplement de ce que tu es, de qui tu es. Tu ne seras plus Hermione, la fille intelligente, attentionnée, mûre, douce, attentive aux problèmes des autres, et patiente dont je suis tombé amoureux, et que tous apprécie. Tu ne seras plus qu'Hermione, la fille qui a la suite de quelques jours de coma a perdu toute humanité, tout sentiments qui nous animent, et qui nous permettent de vivre heureux. Et moi, je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux que tu souries… »

« Pas sans toi, je peux pas… »

« Alors avec moi… Je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux que tu sois belle, je veux que tu sois avec moi, à mes côtés, tout le temps. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Sois mienne, pour toujours et à jamais… ».

elle hocha faiblement la tête, et à peine il lui déposa un baiser sur le front qu'il se sentit arraché à son étreinte.

« je t'aime… » lui murmura t-il avant de s'évanouir.

***

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était fatigué, mais un sourire restait gravé sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait troublé Hermione, et il voulait le savoir. Il voulait savoir s'il était parvenu à lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule, et savoir si elle se souvenait de tout.

Il se leva aussitôt, trop anxieux pour attendre plus longtemps. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la tour où se trouvait les dortoirs des Gryffondors, et attendit patiemment qu'Harry sorte, après avoir reçu son hibou le lui demandant. 

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, le tableau pivota et il le vit en sortir, en prenant garde de ne pas être suivi.

« Alors ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

« Comment vas t-elle ? » enchaîna Drago.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?!? Tu dois bien voir si quelque chose a changé dans son comportement, est-elle toujours distante, t'a t-elle dit quoi que ce soit… ? Mais parles enfin ! » s'impatienta Drago.

« Je n'en sais rien pour la simple est bonne raison qu'elle dort toujours ! se défendit-il. Je ne veux pas aller la réveiller et prendre le risque de tout gâcher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère simplement que tu n'as pas  prit de risque inutiles, aussi bien pour toi que pour elle… Mais surtout pour elle ! »

« Préviens-moi quand elle se réveillera… » déclara simplement Drago avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

***

La fin d'après midi passa relativement lentement pour Drago. Il était dans le flou totale, et détestait attendre. Allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait quant à la suite des évènements. Qu'allait il se passer avec Hermione ? Allaient-il continuer de vivre leur relation cachés, où allaient ils l'officialiser, comme il le lui avait promis sur son lit d'hôpital.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un hibou qui toquait avec son bec contre la fenêtre, espérant ainsi capter l'attention de son maître. Dès qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, et au dédain que lui porta l'animal en guise de protestation, il reconnu là une missive de son père. Un peu inquiet, mis à la fois un peu mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé, il prit la lettre des pattes de l'animal et le réexpédia dehors, sans lui avoir donner la moindre grine. Il retourna la lettre et reconnu aussitôt le sceau de son père. Il commença à la décacheter quand on frappa à la porte. Tant pis, il la lirai plus tard. Il la posa sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il fut surprit d'y trouver Hermione, attendant patiemment, une expression assez troublante sur le visage. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, à qui s'attendre, et cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« entre, je t'en prie.. » déclara t-il doucement.

Comment vas tu ? Je veux dire, depuis hier… te sens tu… hum… différente ? »

« Laisse tomber, Harry m'a déjà tout raconté avant de venir ici… »

« Oh… Et que t'a t-il dit exactement ? »

« Il m'a expliqué qu'à la suite de mon « accident » commença t-elle en mimant des guillemets autours du mot –ça s'annonçait mal-, j'avais perdu la mémoire, mais je me rappelais du plus important, de mes amis. Il m'a ensuite confié que tu avais cherché divers moyens de me faire retrouver la mémoire, ainsi que tout ce qui se rapportait à mes sentiments. Tu en aurais trouvé un, plus ou moins autorisé, mais trop faible, tu n'y serais pas parvenu. Ensuite, c'est un peu confus, même pour lui. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il t'avais laissé ce matin en ignorant la solution à mon « problème », et que tu serais venu cet après midi demander de mes nouvelles. ET je me suis réveillée il y a environ 1h, et me voici… »

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu  t'es réveillée, Harry t'a tout expliqué, mais techniquement, est ce que quelque chose a changé ? »

« tu veux dire, est ce que je me rappelle tout ce que j'avais omis consciemment dans le but de ne plus souffrir ? Si je me rappelle tout ce qui attrait à mes sentiments, de près ou de loin ? alors oui, je m'en rappelle… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, ou plutôt si, je le sais, je le sens au fond de moi, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout m'est revenu en plein visage à mon réveil, toutes mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes malaises. »

« Donc, tu te souviens, de tout… Et que comptes tu faire à présent ? »

« A propos ? »

« De moi… de nous… »

« De nous ? » feignit t-elle de ne pas comprendre.

« Oui, toi, et moi, nous deux. Est ce que tu crois que nous pouvons tout reprendre comme avant, quand on était tout les deux, et que tout allait bien… »

Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux, se releva et lui administra une gifle dont le pauvre Drago devrait encore se souvenir.

« Quand tout allait bien ?!? dis moi ce que tu entends par avant, quand tout allait bien ? Tu veux parler de nos disputes, où tu me disais à quel point j'étais stupide, et où tu te demandais comment tu avais tombé amoureux de moi ? A moins que tu veuilles parler du sort que tu m'as jeté ! Ou du suivant ? Ou d'un autre, je ne sais pas, il y en a eu tellement ! et encore, je parle de ce dont je me souviens. Je tenais à toi Drago, je t'aimais, et je t'aime probablement toujours, mais tu as joué avec moi. Tu t'es servie de moi et as agis avec moi sans me demander mon avis. Au lieu de parler, de discuter, tu as préféré prendre la fuite, comme tout le temps… Mais voilà, un jour où l'autre, tu devras assumer tes actes, on doit toujours assumer nos actes.  Tu as joué avec moi, mon esprit et mes sentiments, assumes-en les conséquences… »

« Tu ne peux pas venir me voir et me balancer ça comme ça ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu te réveilles, j'ai passé des jours entiers à regretter ce que j'avais fait, à m'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi égoïste, mais j'ai changé… grâce à toi. Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu me demanderas de faire. Je t'aime Hermione, et même si j'ai tout fait pour que tu en doutes, crois moi, je t'en pris… Tu dois me pardonner… »

« As-tu pardonné à ton père d'avoir tué ta mère Drago ? » demanda t-elle soudainement, mettant pour le première fois le sujet sur le tapis. Drago avait toujours refusé de parler de cette histoire, de son père qui avait tué sa mère à la suite de plusieurs endoloris un peu trop violent. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais ses intentions ne sont jamais bonnes. Et il ne lui avait jamais pardonné cela. Si Hermione éprouvait à son égard la même haine, le même dégoût que lui envers son père, alors il n'avait aucune chance. 

Il la regarda, et résigné, il inclina la tête face à son impuissance. »

« Je t'aime Drago… Mais jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir fait ça… » lança Hermione avant de passer la porte, celle ci se refermant dans un bruit sourd.

Dépité, Drago resta un long moment ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vide, en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que la fille qu'il aimait ne venait pas de le jeter comme un mal propre, refusant de lui pardonner ce que lui même n'avait jamais réussi à faire…

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, sa vue troublée par les sanglots qu'il avait eu tant de mal à refouler pendant leur dispute. Il observa quelques premières années s'entraîner au quidditch puis se tourna vers son lit, et aperçut la lettre qu'il avait du laisser tomber quand Hermione était arrivée. Il la prit et la décacheta soigneusement.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage s'assombrit, ses membres se mirent à trembler, puis quand il eut fini, il la replia avec le même soin, la rangea dans l'enveloppe et s'approcha du feu, où il l'enflamma, le regard, perdu dans le vide…

Il resta près du feu, puis se tourna vers l'oiseau qui attendait sagemetn sa réponse, puis il murmura

« Qu'il en soit ainsi Père… »

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, l'oiseau prit son envol, satisfait.

Avait il fait le bon choix, il l'ignorait. Pour une fois, il avait prit une décision de sa propre initiative, mais à peine l'oiseau envolé, il regretta son choix. Avait –il bien fait ? Il avait trop souffert, été trop humilié pour faire marche arrière. Il avait changé, avait voulu être meilleur, et il en avait payé les frais. Plus jamais il ne recommencerait… Une nouvelle vie allait commencer…

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ! c'était un peu plus long, et j'ai essayais de faire avancer les choses pr ne pa traîner trop… Au prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez ce qu'accepte Drago, et ce qu'il devra accomplir, et qui le l'amèneront à faire des choix, pas forcément les meilleurs, mais les plus sincères… en fait, je pense que tout sera fini d'ici 2 chap.… je vous laisse, a bientôt !


	8. une dernière fois

**la copine a merry:**

Alors comme ca tu en as marre des fics homo? lol moi aussi... Non, je plaisante, mais c'est vrai que par rapport aux hétéros, il y en a de plus en plus. Koikle ca me dérange pas tt ke ca, mais c'est vrai qu'on aimerait bien lire un peu plus de... je sais pas moi D&G par ex, c'est un couple kon voit pas svt, je trouve ca dommage... En tt cas, pr en revenir a ta review, merci bcp, elle m'a fait super plaisir.... pr la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plus, et que celle si te plaira. Merci encore, et a bientot

**Maria:**

Ravie que ma fic et mon style te plaise... Quant a l'intrigue... hum, de mon pt de vue, ej trouve pas que ce soit si intriguant que ca. Mais bon, c'est peut etre parce que ej connais déjà la fin. J'espère que le chap 7 a été a la hauteur de tes espérances, et ke celui si le sera aussi, a bientot...

**Lira sama():**

Je suis d'accord avec toi, DH c'est aussi mon couple préféré, c'est peut etre pr ca que j'écris sur eux, tu m'diras... n'empeche qu'ils sont super intéressant com perso, tu peux leur faire faire tt plein de truc et ils sont mignons, ils se plaignent même pas. On les adopterait ! lol J'espère que la suite de ma fic te plait, que celui la te plaira aussi, ainsi que les autres, et pis tu sais, c pas grave que tu me donnes ton avis ke maintenant, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit... koike ca dépend, parce ke féter un anni avec 3 mois de retard, ca le fait pas trop non plus.. mais bon, c pas le sujet; lol  je te laisse, a bientot

**Andréanne Malefoy:**

La suite, évidemment j'en suis capable, la preuve, tu as fini par le lire le chap 7, et tu vas même lire le 8 ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'après 1?2? sem, on peut en douter, mais bon, comme jlé dja dit, j'avais des devoirs qui m'ont pris la tête, et j'en ai profité vendredi et samedi pr l'écrire. Com koi, kan je veux, je suis inspirée... En tt cas, je le trouve pas trop triste moi ce chap 7, si? bon, peut etre un chtit peu du pt de vue d'Hermione et de ce qu'elle vit, ou du pt de vue de ti Drago ki se fait planter en beauté, mais sinon... bon, j'ai mis le tps pr le 7 ième, vla le chap 8, et com je te promet rien pr le 9, savoure le... lol 

**miss :**

La suite, la voila ! enfin.. c'était pr l'autre chap ki tu disais ca, mais je pense que tu attendais aussi celui la, dc le voila... merci bcp en tt cas, a bientot...

**Coralie Mc Lunday :**

hum.. va falloir que je pense a répondre a tes 2 reviews en mem tps sinon ej vais en oublier un bout... Pr le chap 7, comme tu as pu le lire, c'était pas très compliké, enfin moi je trouve. C'était le cas classique de la fille ki en a marre de souffrir et dc inconsciemment elle a refoulé tout ce qui avait concernait ses sentiments, et elle les a planqué ds un ptit coin bien caché. Enfin, pas si caché ke ca...Mais c'est vrai que ca aurait pu etre a cause du sort de Drago, ou son absence, mais non, j'ai fait plus simple. J'aime bien écrire des ptits fics ttes gentilles, ss me prendre la tete a chercher des solutions complikées... La, elle souffrait a cause de lui, dc elle a refoulé ses sentiments, ce qui explik kel était si distante. cqfd

 **luwelin :**

Pauvre Hermione? hum... après tout, elle l'avait bien voulu cette situation. Une sorte d'auto-mutilation si tu préfère, car elle le choisit délibérément de refouler ses sentiments et de se passer en boucles tous les mauvais moments. Et pis, "pauvre Hermione", tu le penses tjs après avoir lu le chap 7? lol bah pu moi. Mais bon, "pauvre hermione" va souffrir encore un chtit peu mais après, jte promets, ca sera pu "pauvre" hermione, mais 'Mione tt court... 

Tu as vu, j'ai pas arrété la, j'ai même été plus sloin, et je comptes bien y aller encore plus, mais le tt c'est de trouver le tps... j'espère que le chap 8 te plaira autant.. a bientot

**IamPhrehistoric:**

Hum.. ce qui va se passer avec Hermione? pas gd chose, comme tu as pu le constater par toi même... Enfin, rien d'extraordinaire, je veux pas trop la martyrisée non plus, j'en ai encore besoin pr la suite... merci bcp en tt cas, j'espère que tu vas ainer la suite...

 **Alisa Adams **

Je crois que c'est la 1ereX ke tu es satifaite d'Hermione !!! 1 gde 1ere, attention... Moi aussi je l'aime bien, mais autant j'aurais été ok pr ne pas kel pardonne a harry ds "secrets", autant la je la trouve un peu méchante avec lui, alors kil a tt fait pr réparer ses erreurs, se faire pardonner, et pis bah non, ste conne elle le plante ! bon, elle a peut etre un tout mais alors tout ptit peu raison, mais kan même... Mais elle va s'en mordre les doigts, dc c va aller.. Et pis d'abord, ki t dit kil obéit a son paternel, mais ds le sens ou il accepte d'etre mangemort? il pourrait tt aussi bein accepter de renier son rang ou un mariage qqc, non? koik suis nulle, c moi ki tlé dit.. c dla triche d'abord ! lol dis moi ske tu penses de celui la en tt cas, je l'attends de pieds fermes ...

Alba : 

Tu sais que ca m'était même pas venu a l'idée que Drago renie son nom? ou même l'idée d'un mariage je n'y avais pas pensé ! dc au risk de te decevoir (lol), mais ti Drago accepte effectivement de devenir mangemort, c dc ta 1ere TOrie la bonne... koika moitié, mais tu verras bien pourquoi....J'espère que ca te plaira kan même. Pr la publication, je sais pas kan je la ferai (koike kan tu liras ca, j'en serai pas très loin lol)... Mais je t'enverrai un mail, et même le début si je suis de bonne humeur et si j'ai avancé d'ici la.. a bientôt

**POurHikin:**

Hum... pr le "de + en + long", ne t'y habitue pas trop car c'était juste pr faire pardonner  d'avoir mis aussi lgtps a publier. Koike si je m'active pas un peu, il sera encore + long ce chap 8 ! Alors com ca tu c + koi me dire sur mes chap? lol creuse un peu, il doit bien avoir pleins de trucs a dire, en commençant car tt ce qui va pas, ou mes ptites manies, et crois moi, 'l'inspiration te reviendra vite fait... A part ca, je vois que tu es aussi courageuse que moi ds tes devoirs ! lol on doit tt etre pareil je pense, on doit ts avoir les devoirs en fin de listes de nos priorités, de la mienne en tt cas... bon, je me dépêche si je veux finir ce chap. a l'heure... merci encore et a bientôt

**Kmomille:**

tu dois vraiment en vouloir ou alors tu es très patiente pr ne pas faire attention a l'immense retard que j'avais pris, enfin, immense pr moi en tt cas, comparé aux autres. En tout cas, je penses que la suite va te plaire, elle va même te faire des frayeurs, mais des fausses ne t'inquiètes pas ! lol et je crois pas ke ça sera pr ce chap. la.. ( je dis crois pas car au moment ou je répond, j'en ai pas écrit 2 linges, c pr ça..). Alors je te laisse, et je vais m'atteler a ma noble tache ! lol a bientôt

**Coralie Mc Lunday:**

Retomber? pr retomber, faudrait déjà qu'il soit tombé ! lol oh, ayé, j'ai capté ! bah si ca peut te rassurer, ou plutôt t'inquiéter encore plus, il va être plus encore plus méchant ! mais aps trop kan mem, faut pas kil soit irrécupérable ! tu verras, il va pas tomber trop loin et... oh, j'adore le rapprochement avec "tomber", tu verras pkoi ds la suite... en tt ca, ce que je peux te dire, c'est ke même quand on tombe, on se relève tjs... sur ce, je te laisse...

** soffie:**

Pour la guimauve, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas en avoir, mais peut etre pas tout de suite ! la, il va encore avoir pas mal de "snif" je pense, mais tu verras, tt va s'arranger car en bonne fleur bleue, j'aime pas les deaths end, même si le chap. 9 fera penser le contraire...  enfin voila, j'arrête la avt de trop en dire, et merci encore pr ta review, a bientôt !

**Lael:**

Hum..  pr la lettre, tu as 1/2 raison, 1/2 tort... pas de mariage en vue, koike j'y avais même pas pensé, mais je cherche pas trop loin, s'il reçoit un lettre de papa, je suis pas plus bête qu'une autre, ça ne peut être ke pr ça... dc c ske g fait. Kan a la suite, ce qu'il fera... on verra bien ! mais il va faire des choix pas tjs "approuvables" (ca se dit ca? moi je crois pas, tant pis...), mais tt va s'arranger, comme tjs ds mes fics, enfin presque toute... je te laisse, a bientôt

**Chapitre 8 :**

**                    « Une dernière fois… »**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec une étrange sensation… Elle se leva difficilement, elle aurait préféré rester au lit toute la matinée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait s'habiller, aller retrouver ses amis en bas, et aller se faire traiter d'incapable Gryffondors par un Rogue en colère après qu'une fois de plus Neville ait raté sa potion.

Bref, une journée normale, comme tout les autres jours. Mais pas pour elle. Aujourd'hui, et pour le première fois depuis son « réveil », elle allait devoir reprendre sa vie, avec ses peurs, ses doutes et ses angoisses. Et elle allait devoir affronter Drago, et elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable. Avant, quand elle n'allait pas bien, c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas, et en plus, elle devait être forte. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, mais pourtant elle continuait de l'aimer, et ne gardait que de lui leurs plus beaux moments. Il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il l'aimait, et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Elle n'oublierait jamais toutes les belles paroles qu'il lui avait dîtes, et qui l'avaient réconfortées. Mais de cela, jamais elle ne lui en soufflerait mot. Jamais elle ne lui avouerait que c'était grâce à lui et à lui seul, à son amour, qu'elle avait eu le courage de revenir, d'affronter la réalité. Mais qui disait réalité, disait Drago, et la dispute inévitable qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Car elle l'aimait. Oh oui, elle l'aimait, comme lui, plus qu'elle ne s'était autorisée à aimer un garçon, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il s'était joué d'elle. Il l'avait trompée, manipulée, et ça, elle ne devait pas lui pardonner. Elle devait apprendre à vivre avec, et à dépasser cet amour qui lui brûlait les entrailles depuis son réveil, mais qu'elle n'osait s'avouer.

Elle se leva, enfila un gilet par dessus son pyjama, et sorti de sa chambre, dont elle avait reprit possession la veille. Inconsciemment, elle fut déçue de trouver la salle commune vide, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle. Il l'aimait peut être, mais il avait sa fierté, comme il le lui avait si bien expliqué. Et pour le moment, elle en avait pris un certain coup. Il allait probablement l'éviter le plus possible, puis les choses se calmeraient, et petit à petit ils allaient se redécouvrir et réapprendre à ce faire confiance. C'était simple. Mais même si elle essayait de s'en convaincre, le fauteuil vide où il avait l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner lui prouvait le contraire. Elle pouvait bien s'en persuader, jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant. Par sa faute ? Par la sienne ? chacun à leur manière avait détruit leur couple, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était plus à blâmer. Elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui, sans ses baisers, ses caresses…

« ses mensonges, sa fierté, son père, ses petites manies, son égoïsme… »

Mais Hermione avait beau se faire la liste de tous ses défauts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais elle ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus d'un amour destructeur… Elle…

Toc toc toc !

Elle sursauta en entendant cogner à la porte. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se situer, puis se dirigeant vers la porte, et l'ouvrit, surprise d'y trouver Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques !?!? s'exclama t-il. Dépêches-toi, où on va être en retard en potion. Et tu sais tout comme moi que Rogue n'aime pas qu'on arrive en retard ! Alors grouilles ! »

Hermione retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et enfila un jean taille basse, un débardeur qu'elle recouvrit d'un gilet, et mit sa cape par dessus. Elle était ravie d'être en dernière année, et d'être ainsi libre de porter ou non l'uniforme. Elle prit son sac et rejoignit Harry qui lui tendit les tartines qu'il lui avait apportées.

« Alors ? » commença t-il.

« Alors quoi ? » fit Hermione, surprise.

« Avec Drago… »

« Oh… »

« Dois-je en déduire que ce 'ho' signifie que tu ne lui as pas parlé ? »

« Si, je l'ai fait. Mais ça s'est plutôt mal passé… »

« Tu ne lui as pas pardonné alors… »

« Pardonné ?!? Mais comment veux tu que je lui pardonne de m'avoir mentit, trompée, abusée de la sorte. Je l'aimais et il a joué avec moi, tout ça pour préserver sa réputation ! Comment veux tu que je lui pardonne alors que je ne lui fait même plus confiance ? »

« Ecoutes… Je sais ce qu'il a fait, et il le sait. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été ami, et on ne le sera probablement jamais, mais j'ai appris à le connaître. Quand tu étais dans le coma, puis quand tu ne te rappelais plus de rien concernant tes sentiments, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour trouver une solution. Il s'en voulait vraiment tu sais, et c'était le première fois que je le voyait si sincère… »

« il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant… »

« Arrêtes, ne parles pas comme ça. Je peux concevoir que tu lui en veuilles de t'avoir lancé ce sort, mais crois moi, de ce que j'ai vu, il s'en est voulu bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais le faire. Je te le jures, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, et tu aurais dû voir la tristesse dans son regard quand Dumbledore t'a fait la remarque que tu n'avais apparemment pas oublié le plus important à tes yeux, alors que tu ne te rappelais plus jusqu'à son prénom. »

« Et pourquoi d'après toi… Tu ne penses pas qu'inconsciemment, je l'ai fait exprès de l'oublier, sachant que c'était par sa faute que j'étais dans cet état là ? » s'emporta Hermione.

« Je le sais ça Hermione. Je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir bien plus qu'il ne l'a fait en 6 années, mais tu dois passer outre. Le passé est le passé, et maintenant, tu dois penser à l'avenir. La question est de savoir si oui où non tu veux qu'il fasse parti de ta vie future… Mais saches que, lorsqu'il t'a rencontré dans un couloir, quand il t'a bousculé et que vous vous êtes parlé, je peux te dire que ce que tu lui as dit l'a fait énormément souffrir. Quand je l'ai vu peu de temps après, il m'a félicité de la plus belle des revanches que j'avais prise sur lui. Et c'était toi. T'éloigner de lui, détourner ton regard du sien était la pire chose qu'on aurait pu lui faire, par vengeance. Mais je vais te dire la même chose que je lui ai dite à lui : je n'y étais pour rien… »

« Je le sais… murmura Hermione. C'était moi… »

« Quoi ? tu veux dire que, même si tu ne te rappelais de rien à son propos, tu lui as dit toutes ces choses ? »

« Il m'avait blessée ! Je souffrais à cause de lui, et je n'en avais assez d'être la seule à avoir mal. Alors, oui, j'ai oublié ce qui se rapportait à mes sentiments, mais seulement ce qui le concernait lui, lui et mes parents. Je n'ai gardé de lui que l'image que j'ai eu pendant 6 ans, 6 années durant lesquelles il a fait de ma vie un enfer. Et la, même si je l'aimais, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, plus que je ne pouvais en supporter venant de lui. Alors j'ai volontairement mis de côté mes sentiments pour lui, pour lui faire mal, qu'il souffre autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir… »

« Mais tu ne vois pas à quel point il souffre là ? Je ne veux pas défendre ce qu'il a fait, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez payé pour cette erreur ? Il le reconnaît, s'en est voulu, et à tout fait pour que tu t'en sortes ! Et maintenant, au moment où il te retrouve, c'est toi qui le rejettes, qui te protèges…de lui ? Observes-le, et tu verras qu'il n'est plus le même, il a changé. Il a changé, et la seule personne en 6 années qui est parvenue a le rendre gentil, presque normale, lui tourne le dos, je dirais au moment où il a le plus besoin de soutien. Il t'aime, tient à toi, ça crêve les yeux, et crois-moi, je préférerais passer mes vacances avec Rogue plutôt que de te dire ça, mais tu dois lui pardonner, lui faire confiance, et reprendre votre histoire là où par sa faute vous l'avez interrompue. Mais ne l'ignore pas, il a besoin de toi. Tu sais, il est malheureux, il en souffre vraiment de cette situation… »

« Et moi ?!? s'écria Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne crois pas que j'en souffre ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est difficile de m'éloigner de lui alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Je l'aime à en mourir, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a humiliée, et je n'aurais jamais cru que toi, tu le défendes, que tu sois de son côté ! »

Puis elle partit en courant, et Harry la vit s'engouffrer dans la salle de potion, juste après avoir reprit son souffle et sécher ses larmes. 

Il entra quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé.

« Bien, à présent que Mr Potter nous honore de sa présence, après avoir perdu 10 pts pour ce retard, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! déclara rogue, de son ton habituellement méprisant. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion pour potion pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, le polynectar. Quelqu'un en connaît –il les ingrédients ? »

Il fit le tour de la classe pour voir si quelqu'un levait la main, et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, surpris de ne pas la voir lever la main, pour une fois.

« Personne ? Très bien, alors pour préparer cette potion assez complexe, il faut… »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, à supposé qu'elle l'ait fait depuis le début du cours. Ils devaient se mettre par deux, et ayant approuvé le duo Harry/Ron, elle se retrouva avec un serpentard qui étrangement, fut plutôt gentil avec elle. Il ne l'insulta pas et l'aida même à un moment où par négligence, elle allait mélanger deux ingrédients contraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et observa le mélange rougeâtre dont était couvert Neville, ses cheveux en bataille et sa peau toute sale.

« Imbécile ! s'emporta Rogue. Vous ne savez donc pas que le mélange des ingrédients en trop forte quantité ou au mauvais moment peut être dangereux ? Vous ne savez donc pas lire Longdubat, c'est écrit sur votre livre !!!!! Vous le plus bel exemple qui illustre bien que l'intelligence n'est pas une des caractéristiques des Gryffondors. Vous n'êtes que des incapables, des bons à rien même pas foutu de suivre des consignes ! 30 pts seront retirés à la maison gryffondors pour le danger publique que représente Longdubat ! »

Et voilà, une journée des plus habituelles. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione mais celle ci ne lui prêtait pas la moindre intention. On pourrait croire qu'elle lui en voulais d'avoir ainsi pris la défense de Drago,  mais…

Drago. Hermione fit un rapide tour de la pièce et s'aperçut soudainement que Drago n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il bien être ? La veille, il allait bien, enfin,  aussi bien que pouvait l'être quelqu'un qui venait de se faire plaquer. Et si Harry avait raison ? Et s'il s'en voulait réellement de ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle devait absolument lui parler, ne serait que pour savoir comment il allait. L'étrange sensation qu'elle avait eu le matin même vint de nouveau lui comprimer l'estomac, comme si un étau se refermait petit à petit autours de lui. Quelque chose d'étrange se tramait, quelque chose de pas forcément bon pour eux… Et Drago qui n'était pas là… Tout cela était trop invraisemblable pour n'être qu'une coïncidence…

De son côté, Drago, vêtu d'une longue cape noire, se mordait l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. L'horrible trace faisant foi de sa loyauté envers son père lui brûlait les entrailles, comme si tout son être était en combustion de l'intérieur, et lui rongeait la chair, les os et tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain en lui. Cette douleur était incomparable à toute celles qu'il avait connues, et même l'endoloris de son père à côté n'était rien. Cette douleur là, il ne la souhaitait à personne. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur s'atténua peu à peu, et une heure plus tard, il ne sentait plus qu'un léger engourdissement de son bras droit.

« Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tu honores ton rang et te rends digne du nom que tu portes. » siffla la voix de Malefoy père, tel un serpent répandant son venin. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, où se trouvait son fils, et lui prit le bras. Il remonta sa manche, lui arrachant un grimace de douleur. Il posa sa main sur la plaie encore chaude, et Drago frissonna au contact de la peau froide de son père sur la sienne, brûlante, non pas de désir, comme si souvent il l'avait éprouvé, mais de haine. De haine, de rancœur, trop de sentiments bien trop noir pour un enfant de 17 ans. Il ne parvenait pas à contenir cette colère qui l'animait, ce dégoût de tout, de lui même, des sentiments qu'elle avait fait naître en lui. Il n'avait jamais été capable de masquer ses sentiments, et son visage dont les traits étaient déformés par la colère et la douleur que la marque lui infligeait. Il dégagea sa main de l'emprise de son père et lui jeta un regard  l'incitant à le laisser seul. Etrangement, depuis qu'il avait cette marque, il se sentait plus fort, plus libre de tenir tête à son père, plus digne de respect…

« tu devrais apprendre à masquer tes émotions Drago. Tu dois les enfouir au fond de toi. Tu dois être impassible au regard des autres… Mais tu apprendras, le maître y veillera », déclara Lucius avant de passer la porte de la chambre de son fils, sans les prêter plus d'attention.

Drago resta quelques minutes à observer  la pluie tomber, des éclairs venant de temps en temps illuminer le ciel, l'obscurité dans laquelle la soudaine tempête venait de plonger le ciel gris de Londres. A ce moment, Drago eut l'étrange impression que seule la nature le comprenait, reflétant exactement ce qu'il ressentait, la douleur, la colère qu'il éprouvait.

« Je suis fier de toi… » Combien de fois Drago avait–il rêvé d'entendre ces quelques mots venant de son père. Mais jamais jusqu'à ce jour il ne les avait entendu… il devait s'en rendre digne à présent.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago rassemblait ses affaires pour retourner à Poudlard. 

Deux jours avaient passés depuis son départ, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être absent d'avantage.

« Il est temps Drago, déclara la voix atone de son père. Prépares tes affaires, je te ramène à Poudlard.  Sois prêts dans deux jours, je reviendrai te chercher et le maître te confira ta première mission, ton épreuve à passer et qui est censée prouver ta loyauté envers notre seigneur. Ne me déçois pas Drago, c'est très important. Dans deux jours, tu deviendras un véritable mangemort, la fierté de ton père. »

Sans un mot de plus, il l'avait laissé. « Son épreuve ? » Qu'allait il devoir faire pour prouver sa loyauté. Il l'ignorait, mais cela ne l'inquiétait en rien. Peut importe ce qu'on lui demanderait, il le ferait.

Le soir même, il était de retour à Poudlard, dans sa chambre. Son absence avait été justifiée par un problème familiale, et personne l'avait émit la moindre protestation, tous pensant tout bas ce que personne n'osait demander à voix haute.

Drago rangea ses affaires dans son armoires, et lu les notes qu'un de ses amis lui avait pris pendant son absence. Dans le calme qui régnait dans la pièce, il entendit Hermione prendre sa douche, puis entrer dans sa chambre et faire ses devoirs tout en écoutant de la musique moldue, dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chantonner les paroles. Cela avait toujours amusé Drago qui adorait l'entendre chanter. Elle avait une voix si douce, réconfortante. Il avait toujours aimé l'entendre parler, mais préférait nettement l'entendre chanter. Il écouta quelques secondes puis se reprit, et lançant un sort d'insonorisation, il fit une grimace de dégoût et reprit sa lecture.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, il sorti de sa chambre pour aller chercher un livre qu'il avait oublié dans leur salle commune. Il se dirigea vers le canapé où était posé le livre puis se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Hermione dont il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée. Elle l'observa quelques secondes en silence, puis il siffla :

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?!? retournes à tes bouquins vu qu'apparemment, c'est la seule chose que tu saches faire. Allez, dégages Granger ! »

Quelle idiote ! Elle qui pensait qu'il regrettait réellement… Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? C'était un Malefoy, elle ne devait pas l'oublier ! 

Non sans une lueur de tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, elle repartit vers sa chambre, sans un mot, sans un regard, et Drago fit de même.

Elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle ci, puis enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ne comprenant pas elle même pourquoi elle était si touchée par l'indifférence de Drago. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu cela… Elle se releva et doucement, s'allongea sur son lit. Elle repensait à lui, et aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Mais les bons cette fois. Depuis son réveil, et depuis qu'il avait réussi à la persuader de son amour. Elle se remémora le début de leur histoire, toutes les fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et où elle lui en était reconnaissant car elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour lui d'avouer ses sentiments.

Elle repensa également au jour où ils avaient été se promener dans le parc, et où ils avaient fini leur soirée près de leur arbre, dans leur petit coin caché. 

_Soudainement, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, mais si fort que même en courant, ils étaient arrivés au château complètement trempés. Ils s'étaient alors réfugiés dans leur salle commune, près du feu, puis ils avaient changé pour la chambre de Drago, un peu plus proche que celle d'Hermione. Se voyant trempés de la tête aux pieds, ils avaient éclaté de rire, leur fou rire se terminant par un long baiser. A bout de souffle, Drago s'était légèrement reculé d'elle, puis la voyant grelotter, il murmura :_

_« Tu trembles comme une feuille… »_

_« J'ai un peu froid… » déclara t-elle en souriant._

 « Viens, je vais te donner de quoi te changer… » lui avait il souffla, lui prenant la main et l'attirant contre lui. Il s'était approché de son armoire et avait sorti une chemise blanche à lui et un pantalon à elle qu'elle avait dû oublier, ainsi qu'une serviette pour se sécher. Assise sur le lit, elle commençait à appliquer la serviette sur sa peau nue, puis il l'interrompit, lui prenant la serviette et la frictionnant doucement, assis derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il laissa la serviette de côté et commença à lui prodiguer de douces caresses, telles une plume, sur les bras et le dos. Elle se laissait faire, fermant les yeux pour profiter un maximum de ces caresses, puis elle se retourna doucement, lui prenant les mains. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et sans le quitter des yeux, lui ôta sa chemise trempée, bouton par bouton, prit la serviette et tout doucement, entreprit de le sécher à son tour, se moquant d'être en sous vêtement, et de grelotter de froid. Elle délaissa ensuite la serviette puis doucement, approcha son visage de celui de Drago, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, de manière à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent à peine. Poussant un léger soupir de frustration, Drago combla rapidement l'espace qui les séparait, et lui donna un baiser tendre, doux et chaud. Sensuellement, il lui suçota les lèvres, l'une après l'autre, sans jamais chercher à approfondir leur baiser. Hermione se délectait d'être ainsi torturée, et se laissant faire, elle entreprit à son tour de lui mordillait les lèvres, lui arrachant un petit sourire amusé. Au bout de quelques minutes « de jeu », Hermione se défit légèrement de lui et d'un regard, lui demanda plus. Il prit alors son visage entre ses mains et le rapprocha du siens, puis de sa langue, il caressa le contour des lèvres d'Hermione, lui procurant par ce simple contact de doux frissons. Doucement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et le laissa torturer sensuellement la sienne, jouant avec, la provocant. Leurs mains se promenaient sur leurs corps, se cherchant, se trouvant, puis s'abandonnant l'instant d'après…

Ce soir là, ils avaient passé un moment magique, intense, et très doux. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que de simples baisers, des caresses, et des « je t'aime » à peine audibles.

Hermione sentit son cœur se resserrer et de silencieuses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait elle à lui de cette façon au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de se souvenir de leurs disputes ? Pourquoi soudainement, elle se demandait les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à le repousser ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle l'aimait mais le rejetait, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui mais ne cessait de penser à tous leurs moments. Elle devait l'éviter, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir, d'être avec lui, contre lui, de l'avoir, une dernière fois.

Elle se leva, et comme un automate, sortit de sa chambre. Sans un mouvement de recul, sans peur de se faire attraper, elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, où elle entra après avoir énoncé le mot de passe. Il dormait. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'allongea à ses côté. Il était étendu sur le côté, son bras replié sous sa tête. Il était tellement mignon, avec son visage d'ange, sans aucune trace de méchanceté ni de tristesse dans le regard. Elle l'observa dormir quelques minutes, puis replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait négligemment sur le visage. Au moment où elle effleura sa joue du dos de sa main, elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa main se saisir de son poignet. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux sans pour autant faire le moindre geste, et une lueur indescriptible se lut dans son regard alors qu'Hermione, après une dizaine de secondes à le regarder, attendant sa réaction, se pencha sur lui et lui donna un léger baiser, qu'elle prolongea en laissant ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis ne le voyant pas réagir, elle voulut approfondir leur baiser, posant sa main contre sa joue et lui suçotant les lèvres. Sans rompre leur contact, il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, puis commença, d'un tour sévère :

« A quoi tu… »

« Shhhuuut… lui murmura Hermione en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je t'en prie, juste ce soir… une dernière fois… » ajouta t-elle dans un murmure plus proche d'une complainte que d'une demande, avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau…

A suivre…

C'est court, je sais, quoi pas tant que ca puisque ca fait presque 8 pages. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais couper car sinon ce chap aurait fait au moins 15 pages, ce qui était bcp trop long. Donc c'est court, ya pas gd choses de nouveau, mais le bon côté c'est qu'ayant 5 pages d'écrites, je mettrais la suite lundi ou mardi, voilà… j'attends votre avis la dessus, et vous dis a lundi… ciao


	9. trop tard

**Chapitre 9 **

**                    « Trop tard. »**

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais la voyant si douce et si vulnérable à la fois, le suppliant de lui accorder une nuit, il se sentit fondre, et oublia vite ses nouvelles résolutions. C'était un Malefoy après tout.Une part de lui criait d'arrêter tandis que l'autre n'attendait que ça depuis 3 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Cette part de lui, plus forte, plus encrée en lui, fit bientôt taire la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était mal, et qui se répugnait ne serait ce qu'à toucher une sang-de-bourbe. Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments des plus contraires, et ne savait comment agir. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait changé de plus en plus souvent, il était tourmenté, tiraillé, et il lui arrivait même de regretter au petit matin la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec une fille dont il ignorait jusqu'au prénom. Il était devenu plus. humain. Mais tout cela avait changé, et le mettait dans une situation difficile.

Il oublia ces petites voix et se recentra sur Hermione. Toujours appuyé sur son coude, droit cette fois, il passa doucement sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Hermione, qu'elle avait laissé détachés, pour une fois. De petites mèches de cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le visage, et il les replaça derrière son oreille. De la caresser, entièrement, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, ces simples contacts lui avaient tellement manqué, qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu s'en passer si longtemps. Il la caressa, sans cesser de la regarder, se demandant tout deux s'ils ne faisaient pas une erreur, mais tout deux refusant de faire le moindre pas en arrière. 

Puis soudainement, il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira violemment à lui, pour une baiser qui n'avait rien de doux. Il l'embrassa avec brutalité, d'un baiser à la fois rempli de passion refoulée, mais aussi de colère, de frustration. Ils en avaient tout deux envie, même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas, mais éprouvaient une certaine ranc½ur envers l'autre, une frustration et un mépris, tout cela se mélangeant au désir et à l'amour qu'il éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. 

Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient rompre leur baiser, qu'ils savaient pourtant destructeur, mais à la fois réparateur, une sorte de demande de pardonner à l'autre tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait, mais tout en sachant que rien ne découlerait de cette nuit, de ces baisers. Ils étaient conscients de s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux, le lendemain ne serait que plus difficile, mais tout deux en ressentaient le besoin. 

Hermione prit appui de sa main sur le lit, caressant le visage de Drago de l'autre, puis la pressa derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher plus près d'elle, tandis qu'il enlaça sa taille et l'attira à lui, la forçant à s'abandonner à leur étreinte, se retrouvant allongée sur lui. 

Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Drago puis doucement, se redressa, l'entraînant avec elle en lui agrippant sa chemise. Ils se retrouvèrent assis, Hermione à assise sur lui et remuant tout doucement mais sensuellement, cherchant à augmenter son désir pour elle, et il reprit le baiser qu'elle venait de rompre, sans pour autant en y ajoutant plus de douceur, d'amour, de patience. 

A bout de souffle, elle se recula puis avec des gestes rapides et imprécis, et une certaine hâte, elle lui défit chaque bouton de sa chemise et l'envoya voler au pied du lit, pendant que lui, lui ôtait avec le même empressement le débardeur avec lequel elle dormait.

Elle se retrouva ainsi, quasiment nue, à la merci de son ennemi. Il cessa ses baisers violents, et du bouts des doigts, il parcourut son corps comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Il dessina les contours de son visage, de ses courbes, s'attardant davantage sur ses seins sans pour autant ne faire autre chose que les effleurer, puis il remonta vers son visage, passa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione, comme s'il essayait de retenir les moindres de ses formes, le plus petit trait de son visage. 

Il caressa sa joue du dos de sa main, puis replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille, délicatement, puis fit de même de l'autre côté. Il laissa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et resserra un peu son emprise, la forçant à lui faire face. Puis doucement, et sincèrement, il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait mais qu'elle jouait avec le feu, et tout aussi doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et sans la lâcher, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser si doux, si tendre qu'elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, comme si elle assimilait ses mots pour la première fois et se rendait compte qu'il était sincère avec elle, qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Elle répondit enfin à son baiser, et entrouvrit les lèvres pour le laisser approfondir leur baiser. Elle sentit sa langue lui caresser les lèvres, doucement, sensuellement, et elle se sentit fondre, comme si tout ces malheurs s'envolaient par ce simple contact. Peut être était elle heureuse, tout simplement, savourant pour la première fois depuis longtemps cet instant avec Drago, sans dispute, sans reproche, cet instant si sincère, si magique. Elle venait de retrouver cette tendresse, cette douceur qui le caractérisait, et qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle intensifia leur baiser alors qu'il essuyait avec son pouce les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle s'appuya contre lui de manière à le faire allonger, puis sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle porta ses mains à son visage, les posa sur celles de Drago puis doucement, elle les écarta et entrelaça ses mains aux siennes, les ramenant de chaque côté de son corps.  Sentant un douce chaleur l'envahir, elle délaissa alors ses lèvres puis commença à lui déposer de doux baisers sur tout le corps, laissant de légères traces humides, et l'effleurant si peu qu'elle le vit sourire, et se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas interrompre cette douce torture. Elle remonta le long de son torse, de ses épaules, puis captura de nouveau ses lèvres, alors que Drago, d'un mouvement rapide, la retourna, et prenant le dessus, il déposa à son tour une multitude de baisers sur son corps, accompagnés de caresses, et plus il descendait, plus il la sentait se tordre de plaisir. Il sentait son corps tout entier se crisper, attendant la suite, impatiente, puis lorsque son souffle s'accéléra, frustrée de devoir attendre si longtemps, il fit glisser le short d'Hermione le long de ses cuisses, tout doucement, et sans cesser de l'embrasser. Instinctivement, elle écarta légèrement les cuisses alors qu'il les parcourait de ses mains, lui prodiguant d'électrisantes caresses, de douces tortures que pour rien au monde elle n'interromprait.

Comme à chaque fois, il la sentit se crisper lorsqu'il s'introduisit en elle, puis se détendre aussitôt. La chaleur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes s'intensifia, se propageant dans ses veines comme le ferait un poison mortel, mais dont il ne voulait cependant pas l'antidote. Il aimait se sentir ainsi, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, libre de laisser court à toutes ces émotions qui le submergeaient dès qu'il était avec elle, libre d'être lui, sincère et naturel, tout simplement. Il commença de lents va-et-vient alors qu'il la sentait onduler sous lui, se cambrant pour être plus proche de lui. Leur souffle s'accéléra, saccadé, haletant, mais témoignant du plaisir qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement. Il attrapa les mains d'Hermione et de nouveau, enlaça ses doigts aux siens, les serrant pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, comme s'il se raccrochait à elle de peur de la perdre, de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne encore. Il captura ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, et commençait à frémir, non pas de peur, ou de colère, mais de plaisir, de désir qu'elle contenait avec peine, et qu'elle libéra dans un long soupir étouffé contre l'épaule de Drago, puis elle se détendit, savourant chacun des baisers de Drago, chacune de ses caresses, chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'elle recouvrait de baisers, alors que Drago, l'embrassant dans le cou, lui en suçota la base, lui laissant une légère trace brune.

Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, savourant les derniers instants qu'ils partageaient, ou croyaient partager. Ils s'endormirent au petit matin, épuisés, la tête d'Hermione contre le torse de Drago, leurs jambes étroitement enlacées et leurs mains jointes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla doucement, mais ayant soudainement froid, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Tout cela n'était-il donc qu'un rêve, un tourment de plus dans lequel elle s'était plongé ? Un rêve, ni plus ni moins, auquel elle s'était abandonnée trop rapidement, laissant court à son imagination. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, mais ne reconnaissant aucun de ses cadres, et apercevant une photo de Drago tenant avec fierté son tout nouveau balai, elle  se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle enroula le drap autours de sa taille et sortit. Heureusement que chacune de leur chambre avait un accès direct  à leur salle commune, car elle ne serait jamais sortie ainsi, même si elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, en pyjama.

Aucune présence de Drago, ni dans leur salle commune, ni dans leur salle de bain, aucune lettre, aucun signe d'une quelconque réaction envers ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait Drago, ni même comment il envisageait la suite des évènements. Avoir passé la nuit avec lui, cela signifiait-il qu'elle lui pardonnait, qu'elle souhaitait reprendre leur histoire ? Mais elle le lui avait clairement précisé, « une seule et dernière nuit. ».

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, toujours enveloppée du drap, et sortit de son armoire une robe bleue nuit (t'as vu Ali, j'y ai pensé ! mais je continue de penser que rose pale était très joli ! lol), une robe assez près du corps, qu'elle assortit d'un gilet bleu pale et de bottes noire qui lui arrivaient au dessus du genou. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit, mais au moment où elle se entra dans la salle de bain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se claquer aussitôt. Ca commençait mal.

« Granger il faut qu'on parle ! » déclara Drago de sa voix habituelle froide, distante, vide de toute émotions.

_'Très mal.'_ pensa Hermione en se retournant, tenant le drap derrière son dos pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda t-elle en se retournant, ce qui déstabilisa Drago de la voir ainsi.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est de me voir ainsi vêtue qui te chamboule comme ça ? il me semble que m'a déjà vu encore moins habillée, non ? » fit elle, feignant une assurance qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

« Ne rêves pas Granger. C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. »

« Etait une erreur. On aurait jamais du faire ça. » termina t-elle à sa place, mais espérant secrètement qu'il la contredirait.

« Je vois que pour une fois, tu sembles te servir de ton intelligence. Tu m'étonneras toujours, pour une sang de bourbe.. »

Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Elle avait pourtant apprit à passer outre ses insultes, mais cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi. Elle voulait garder la tête haute, faire comme si la nuit qu'elle venait de passer était la plus belle erreur qu'elle avait commise, comme s'ils n'auraient jamais dû céder à cette pulsion, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était venue voir, mais il ne l'avait pas rejetée. Il en avait eu autant envie qu'elle, elle le savait, et il l'aimait, il lui en  avait une fois de plus  fait la déclaration. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi être ainsi ce matin, si distant avec elle, si froid et si méchant. Elle avait fait le pas de revenir vers lui, lui montrant, certes maladroitement mais explicitement, qu'elle lui pardonnait ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'elle avait terriblement besoin et envie de lui, de ses bras pour la réconforter, al rassurer, comme avant.

Sentant sa respiration devenir difficile, et ses yeux s'humidifier, elle entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Elle fit tomber le drap et ouvrit les robinets de la douche, où elle se glissa quand l'eau devint chaude. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps, de son visage, et lui brouiller la vue, se mélangeant aux larmes qu'elle laissait couler. Elle se laissa aller à pleurer, secouée de sanglots. A quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? Ils s'aimaient, se torturaient, se rejetaient, mais ni l'un ni  l'autre ne s'autorisait à être heureux. Certes, ils avaient souffert, tout deux par la faut de l'autre. Mais elle le savait, elle était consciente, la veille quand elle avait décidé d'aller le voir, que rien ne changerait, que tout ne serait que plus difficile au matin. Elle venait d'ajouter une gène de plus entre eux, agrandissant le fossé qui se creusait chaque jour d'avantage entre eux. Où allaient-ils, elle l'ignorait, mais rien de bon ne se préparait. Leur relation se dégraderait de jours en jours. De toute façon, elle s'était interdit de lui pardonner le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait eu tort de le laisser aller à imaginer la vie de nouveau avec lui. Mais elle y croyait, elle pensait réellement que si elle faisait le premier pas, tout redeviendrait comme avant. mais il la faisait souffrir, et il venait d'ajouter une souffrance de plus à sa liste, déjà bien trop longue.. 

Elle continua de pleurer pendant de longues minutes, se libérant d'un poids trop lourd. En sortant de la douche, elle se sentit soulagée, mais complètement exténuée.

Elle se sécha rapidement, s'habilla, sécha ses larmes et se maquilla légèrement, histoire de masquer la mine horrible qu'elle devait arborer.

De son côté, Drago resta un moment à écouter l'eau tomber, et les sanglots d'Hermione que le bruit de l'eau ne parvenait à cacher. Il ressentait un pincement au c½ur à l'idée de la savoir ainsi, triste et désemparée. Si elle était venue dès le début, si elle lui avait pardonné dès son réveil, tout aurait été différent. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait humilié, une seule fois, mais c'était une fois de trop, la fois qu'il ne pouvait supporter, et qui avait fait tout basculer. Mais d'un autre côté, de la savoir si bouleversée, il en était assez fier. Il avait prit conscience, au petit matin, de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre en couchant non pas avec Hermione, mais avec une sang de bourbe, un sang impur, un interdit par rapport à ce qu'il était devenu. 

La lettre posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre n'avait fait que donner un poids supplémentaire à sa décision. Il l'avait ouverte, puis lue, et lui rappelait que son « test » allait avoir lieu deux semaines plus tard. Son père passerait le prendre à 21h, et d'ici là, il devait reprendre ses esprits, préparer ses affaires et ne pas angoisser quand à la nature de son épreuve. 

Les deux semaines avaient passé à une vitesse incroyable, faisant accroître démesurément la tension et l'angoisse de Drago. Durant ce lapse de temps, il n'avait échangé aucun mot avec Hermione, hormis quelques bonjours peu amicaux où des discussions à propos de leur rôle de préfet. Il détestait cette situation, il détestait la voir ainsi, si triste, tentant tant bien que mal de masquer sa douleur derrière le masque de petite fille modèle, studieuse, réservée qu'elle s'était forgée depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Mais depuis ces deux dernières semaines, il lisait en elle mieux qu'il n'en n'avait jamais été capable. Pour porter ce même masque, se retranchant derrière son arrogance et son mépris, alors qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Certes, il ne la souhaitait autrement, mais cela  ne l'empêchait pas d'en souffrir.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, il préparait ses affaires pour ses épreuves, qui auraient lieu le soir même. A ce qu'il avait compris, il n'en passerait qu'une partie, la plus facile, et passerait la dernière plus tard, d'ici deux semaines. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi, ces épreuves étant prévues deux semaines plus tôt, tout avait changé à la dernière minutes. Peut être à cause de ces nouvelles perquisition qui avaient lieu depuis quelques jours, de la tension montante au sein du ministère, qui commençait enfin à envisager que Potter avait peut être raison quant au retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Il l'ignorait mais s'en moquait. Il allait enfin accéder au rang qui lui était dû, le reste n'avait aucun importance. Prenant sa baguette, il la rangea dans son sac, sans pour autant parvenir à définir le trouble qui le malmenait depuis quelques heures. Il doutait à présent de son choix, était ce le meilleur ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité par toutes ces formalités. « Une simple formalité, pour tester ta fidélité au maître. » lui avait dit son père. 

« Simple formalité. je t'en donnerais de la simple formalité moi ! maugréa Drago, de mauvaise humeur, en préparant ses affaires. Ils peuvent pas te donner une carte de membre, un beau stylo et un badge horrible, comme tout le monde ? Et faire signer des papiers pour rendre foi de ton engagement ? Quels crétins ! Eh ben non, ce soir, tu vas passer le test, continua t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué. Oh, rien de bien compliqué, plusieurs petites épreuves, et une pour tester ta force morale. Une simple formalité.. Tu parles. »

« Tu disais Drago ? demanda une voix derrière Drago qui le fit sursauter.

« Non. rien.. je.. je disais juste que. » balbutia t-il.

« Trêve de bavardage. Tes affaires sont prêtes ? Ce soir est un grand soir pour toi. Dépêches-toi, nous partons. »

Drago ferma son sac, prit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit, et il aperçut une petite feuille pliée en quatre sous sa baguette. Il la prit, intrigué, et la fourra dans sa poche. Au moment de passer le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta, se retourna, et contempla une dernière fois sa chambre. Quand il reviendrait, tout serait différent. Il referma la porte et emprunta différents escaliers et couloirs qui le menèrent à la sortie du château. En chemin, il avait croisé son professeur de potion qui, le remarquant ainsi que son père, planta son regard dans le sien et secoua la tête, lui signifiant sa désapprobation totale à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Se voyant si impuissant, il baissa les yeux et continua son chemin.

A peine sortit du château, ils avaient disparu, son père ayant transplané et lui ayant utilisé le portoloin que ce dernier lui avait apporté. Il se retrouva aussitôt au manoir, et suivit son père dans les sous-sol de la maison, dans une pièce dérobée dont il ignorait l'existence.

« Habilles-toi » lui ordonna son père, en lui tendant une robe de sorcier, différente des siennes, noire, avec un écusson représentant deux serpents entrelacés autours d'un calice d'où pleuraient des gouttes de sangs.

« Merci Père » fit Drago en prenant la robe et ôtant la sienne, il l'enfila par dessus son pantalon et sa chemise aux couleurs de sa maison.

« Comme tu avais l'air de t'en souvenir, siffla Lucius sans même prendre la peine de regarder son fils,  ton initiation consiste en différentes petites épreuves, minimes, puis une dernière qui mettra à épreuve ta loyauté, ton courage et la maîtrise de tes sentiments ».

_'Tout cela n'augure rien de bon.'  _ne put s'empêcher de penser Drago.

Ils attendirent un moment, puis dans un tourbillon le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que plusieurs autres mangemorts arrivèrent, tout vêtus de noir, tous ayant une capuche qui les rendait méconnaissables. Voldemort s'approcha de Drago, qui fit un pas en avant.

« Voici donc le jeune Malefoy. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois. La douleur s'atténue, avec le temps. A présent, comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai besoin d'être sûr du potentiel de mes fidèles, de leur courage et de leur loyauté envers moi, à travers différentes épreuves. Alors, et seulement alors, je te compterai les miens. »

Drago, l'espace d'un moment, se laissa aller à imaginer la réaction de son père s'il lui disais que finalement, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui quand à son projet de « carrière ». Mais à l'image de son père, entrant probablement dans une colère noire, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et il se reconcentra sur Voldemort qui lui énonçait en quoi consistait son épreuve.

Apparemment, il devait aller voler un objet dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et aller voir une personne, qu'il ne connaissait pas mais comme il se mit à repenser à Hermione, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il perdit rapidement le fil de la « conversation ». Tant pis, il aviserait.

Drago était exténué. Il était minuit passé et il venait de d'accomplir la seconde tache. Les deux premières lui avaient parues un jeu d'enfant, mais la troisième et ultime épreuve s'annonçait plus difficile. Mais il avait en avait réussi deux, pourquoi échouerait il à celle ci ? Après cela, il accèderait véritablement au statut de mangemorts. Mais le désirait-il vraiment ? Etait-il sûr de son choix, de suivre la bonne voie, il l'ignorait.

Il retourna chez lui, avec ses « trophées » qu'il déposa au pied de son futur maître.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda t-il, prenant plus d'hardiesse, mais dévoilant une certaine lassitude vis-à-vis de cette cérémonie qui s'éternisait.

« Ne sois pas si impatient Drago. Tu t'e montré courageux, ambitieux et entreprenant, je sui fier de toi. Mais ça suffira pour ce soir. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ton père, ton ultime épreuve se déroulera dans deux semaines, le temps de régler quelques affaires. Mais ne sois pas trop sûr de toi, cette épreuve sera la dernière, mais pas la moindre. Tu devras pour la réussir en appeler à toutes tes qualités, et même au delà. Tu devras prendre sur toi, maîtriser tes sentiments. très peu y parviennent, mais attention tu devras en assumer les conséquence,s quoique tu entreprennes. » 

Sur ce discours, Voldemort et les autres mangemorts transplanèrent, le laissant seul avec son père qui, sans un mot, le conduisit aux portes de Poudlard, avec pour seule consigne d'être prêt deux semaines plus tard. 

Les deux semaines, contrairement aux précédentes, passèrent lentement. Drago ne cessait de penser à son épreuve, cherchant en quoi elle consistait, mais élaborant les pires et moindres stratégies, il était loin de s'imaginer la nature de ce qui causerait sa perte. Sans le savoir, la marque sur son avant bras avait signé son arrêt de mort, mais il ne l'apprendrait que plus tard, à ses dépends. 

Le soir convenu, son père l'attendait, pile poil à l'heure. Ils transplanèrent au lieu de rendez vous où les attendait déjà Voldemort. Une fois arrivé, il s'approcha de Drago :

« Ton ultime épreuve, avant de rejoindre mon rang, sera de me ramener le corps d'un être qui t'est précieux, un être pour qui tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi, y compris te lier à moi par vengeance. Mais quel est son nom déjà, je ne m'en rappelle plus. Miss. ? »

« .Granger. » siffla la voix de Lucius Malefoy, arborant         un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, en voyant son fils défaillir, malgré lui.    

« Granger ?. Mais pourquoi s'intéresser à cette fille ? C'est une gryffondor, une fille quelconque, une Miss-je-sais-tout qui se croit intelligente, mais elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Aucun don particulier, elle est inutile, inintéressante et insupportable, et vous perdriez votre temps avec elle ! » s'empressa de répondre Drago.                                                        

« Ton empressement à la défendre montre bien qu'elle ne t'est pas si indifférente que ça jeune Malefoy. déclara Voldemort en lui tournant au tour. Ne vois-tu donc pas que cette fille joue avec toi, qu'elle est en train de te changer, de t'éloigner de la voie qui est tienne. »

« Tout cela était prévu. » siffla Drago en serrant les poings.

C'est un piège visant à me trahir, à me montrer indigne de ce que je suis, tout cela pour me rendre à vos yeux Père, digne du traitement que vous prenez plaisir à m'infliger depuis mon enfance. Vous ne supportez pas que je puisse un jour vous égaler, vous dépasser, devenir l'homme digne de confiance, d'amour, d'honneur et de loyauté que vous n'êtes pas et que vous ne serez jamais ! »

« Suffit ! » siffla Lucius en le giflant si fort que Drago sentit sa joue brûlante engourdie pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire. » le défia Drago en soutenant son regard.

 Puis, en se tournant vers Voldemort, il ajouta :

« Je saurai me montrer digne de vos rangs, soyez en sûr Maître. »

Puis, sans attendre le moindre mot, il fit demi tour faisant claquer sa cape contre sa jambe, et sortit.

Il utilisa un portoloin similaire à celui qu'il avait déjà prit quelques heures plus tôt, et atterrit aux portes du château, l'esprit bouillonnant, de rage, d'incompréhension, de peur. En pénétrant dans l'enceinte du château, il mit instinctivement sa main dans sa poche, serrant sa baguette. Il découvrit le bout de papier qu'il avait prit avant de partir, et sans s'arrêter pour autant, le déplia et le lu :

_« Ne fais pas de bêtises, ne prends aucune décision que tu auras à regretter._

 Quoique tu décides, quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours là . Je tiens à toi quoique tu penses. » 

Il déchira le papier et en jeta les morceaux au vent. Sans faire attention aux regards inquisiteurs qui se posaient sur lui en chemin, il se faufila derrière le tableau, entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il devait agir, rapidement, il avait donné sa parole.

***

« Harry, est ce que tu peux passer récupérer mon livre de métamorphose dans ma chambre avant d'aller manger ? lui demanda Hermione alors qu'elle rangeait son sac.

S'il te plait, je dois aller à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours, et si je dois repasser par ma chambre, je vais arriver en retard. »

« Si tu veux, mais tu sais très bien que n'étant pas préfet, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans ta chambre. »

« Je le sais, mais on peut faire une exception. Et en plus, je n'ai pas vu Malefoy depuis hier soir, et il n'est pas rentré dormir. Et ce matin, quand je me suis levée, il était déjà parti, donc il ne te dérangera pas. »

« Malefoy ? T'en es déjà au point de ne plus l'appeler Drago ? ».

« Alors c'est entendu ! » décréta Hermione sans répondre à sa question, avant de prendre son sac et de filer.

Harry referma son livre, le rangea dans ton sac et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.   Il avait quelques minutes devant lui avant le repas, il allait même pouvoir passer chercher Ron dans leur salle commune. Arrivé devant le tableau, il énonça le mot de passe qu'Hermione lui avait donné, et entra. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce à la recherche du livre,  le trouva et s'apprêta à partir quand il remarqua que la porte qui donnait accès direct à la chambre de Drago était ouverte. Il hésita quelques secondes. Après tout, que risquait-il ?

Il fit demi-tour et se faufila  derrière la porte. La chambre était très belle, aux couleurs des Sepentards, mais finalement elle ressemblait  à celle d'Hermione, et à celle des autres élèves. En repartant, son regard se posa sur le bureau de Drago. Une lettre y était posé, et il s'approcha. Il jeta un regard vers la porte, pour vérifier que personne n'entrait, et il prit la lettre, qu'il survola rapidement. Son regard se figea à l'évocation de certains mots, comme « mangemort », « épreuve », « initiation », « fierté ». Quelque chose s'annonçait, et cette lettre n'augurait rien de bon. Drago était en train de faire une bêtise, à moins que ce ne soit déjà trop tard s'il se fiait à son absence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le poussait à aider Drago. Il devait trouver Hermione, et rapidement..

***

De son côté, Hermione se dirigeait lentement vers la bibliothèque. Elle voulait travailler un peu sur son devoir de potion et devait réviser son arithmancie.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » haleta Harry en lui courant après.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais en train de déjeuner ! »

« Je sais, mais je suis passé chercher ton livre, comme tu me l'as demandé, et la porte de la chambre de Drago était ouverte. Et j'ai. j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer ! Je sais, je sais, j'aurais pas dû, mais sur son bureau, il y avait une lettre. »

« Une lettre. Et alors ? qu'est ce qu'elle disait cette lettre ? Parce que je suppose que tu l'as lue, non ? »

« Euh. oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai lu, mais. C'est pas l'important ! Si je suis venu te trouver, c'est pour te dire que Drago va faire une bêtise. C'est même déjà peut être trop tard, mais tu dois lui parler, le faire changer d'avis, et. »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! Qu'il se débrouille, je ne veux plus le voir ! » déclara t-elle en partant, coupant court à la conversation. 

Elle repartit vers la bibliothèque. Elle avançait, tête baissée, quand soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle sentit qu'on l'attirait en arrière et qu'on lui plaquait une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Elle se débattit et échappa à l'emprise de son « agresseur », et tourna légèrement la tête.

« Drago ? » s'écria t-elle, en le reconnaissant. 


	10. fais le pour elle

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, en gentille 'tite auteur je vous met ma fic avec un jour d'avance, c'est pas géniale ça ? lol mais bon, c'est un tit peu pr me faire pardonner car la fin de c chap ne va pas vous plaire ! mais si ça peut vous rassurer, dîtes vous que ttes mes fics en général sont des happy end !    et dc celle ci ne fera pas exception à la règle, même si la fin tend vers le contraire ! enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira tjs autant, et j'attend vos avis avec impatience… Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews, et bonne lecture…

**Alisa:**

Alors comme ça, tu me trouves sadik de finir mon chap kom ça? Attend de voir la fin de celui la avt de juger…. Mais moi je trouve pas... lol et pis, j'veux pas dire mais sachant la suite, je vois pas trop en koi je te laisse sur ta fin !  bon, peut être un peu, faut dire que j'ai un maître... lol en tt cas, je peux t'assurer que le chap 10 te fera encore plus criser car là, sur celui la, je vais faire ma salope, tu verras bien...Le chap 9 était de la rigolade à côté ! lol oh, et pdt ke j'y penses, j'ai modifié qq trucs, tu verras bien, mais je trouvais ca trop méchant de le faire faire exprès à la fin…

ensuite... tu as publié un  new chap? Malheur, j'ai pas encore été le lire ! shame on me, je veux savoir si la tite Kia va calmer le jeu et si c tjs une adorable peste... En tt cas, tu peux être sûre d'avoir ma chtite review, obligée... et pis pr ma fic, j'attends of course la tienne, koike c même pu la peine de demander ! lol a bientôt 

**Elsar:**

Pkoi ca me gêne de mettre des longs chap? bonne kestion... non, en fait, c just ke jem pas écire des chap de +de 8/9 p, kanta savoir pkoi... je trouve ca ennuyeux, et pis je prèfere en mettre 1 de 8p 2X/sem k1 long et ennuyeux de 15 tte les 2sem, tu crois pas?

Ensuite, ce k'est allé faire ti Drago avec Voldemort... bah com dirait allisa, il é un peu blond le povr... lol non, c just ke sur le coup, Hermione l'avait blessé, il était en colère et son égo en avait prit un coup, et pis la lettre de son père tombait pile poile, il a pas réfléchi... il va d'ailleurs s'en mordre les doigts... Mais c légitime je trouve. Je c pas toi, mais kan je suis en colère contre kk1, j'ai tendance a faire l'opposé de ce kil aime ou a faire des trucs pas très logik, et la, je rois kil a la palme, c tout. il a tjs été impulsif et très orgueilleux, c tt en fait... en tt cas, tu verras kil va faire bien pire ke de s'être alliés a voldemort... je te laisse découvrir, a bientôt et encore merci

**Kaorulabelle:**

Ravie de voir ke ma fic te plait tjs, et kel n'a pas perdu ton estime ! j'espère que ce chap la ne le perdra pas non plus, et j'espère qu'il te plaira assez pr m'envoyer ton avis... en tt cas, merci bcp...

**Lou4:**

Malefoy? evidemment ke ti Drago va changer... a ses dépends ttfois, mais il va le faire... Mais la fin du chap me donne plutot l'impression kil aurait du maintenir son choix. Mais bon, il aura changé au moins. Kanta la cohérence de l'histoire, c pas tjs évident, mais je trouve pas ke ma fic soit assez compliké pr pouvoir ne pas être cohérente, car si ti réfléchi bien, ya rien de compliké, c tjs une histoire de coeur ki commence bien, se déroule mal, mais fini en beauté... tt simplement. J'espère ke ce chap 10 vaudra les 30s ke tu perdras a me donner ton avis ! lol a bientot

**Andréanne Malefoy:**

Tu trouves cruelle la fin du chap 9? attend de voir la fin de celui ci avt de dire ça.. car je m'attends a des reviews pas très content pr cette fin la, mais tt ce ke je peux dire sur la suite, c ke tte mes fics quasiment sont des happy end, dc d'une manière ou d'une autre, celle ci n'échappera pas a la règle... en tt cas, c pu la peine de pleurer, la suite est arrivée, avec même un jour d'avance, c ti pas géniale ca? lol j'espère avoir de tes reviews, a bientôt

**soffie:**

La guimauve? elle arrive, tu vas pas etre déçue, koike c pas dit... Mais dis donc, et mon lemone alors? Bon, nivo fleur bleue, ya mieux, mais ya tt un passage ou il est sincère avec elle et je lem bien moi... Mais bon, tte ca connerie revient trop vite au galop pr nous laisser le tps de savourer sa tendresse passagère... en tt cas, t'auras pas eu a languir trop lgtps avt d'avoir eu la suite... j'espère kel te plaira, et a mardi...

Coralie Mc Lunday 

Mici pour ta review, et ravie que ma fic et mon style te plaise. Alors com ca tu as bien aimé ce chap? c bizarre, moi perso, c pas l'un de mes préférés, mais c peut etre parce que j'ai eu du mal a  l'écrire. En tt cas, celui ci est assez différent je trouve, et tu as vu, il est meme en avance. Mais bon, c un peu pr compenser la fin ki ne va pas bcp plaire a mon avis... j'espère qu'il te plaira kan mem et ke j'aurai ton avis. A bientôt

Gaiyle:

Alors com ca tu trouves que c drago ki ne sait pas skil veut? moué, peut etre aussi... mais a la base, c hermione ki fout la merde car si la miss s'était décidée dès le début a lui pardonner, rien ne se serait passé. Mais bon, c vré ke ds le genre, ti drago n'est pas mal non plus... Mais pr l'info, il ne va pas la tuer, il va se rendre compte kil fait une bétise avt, koike yoré kan mem une mort, mais chut, c un secret... Quand au réalisme de l'histoire... oui, je trouve aussi enfin, stt sur le fait kil rencontre des obstacles, mem s'ils se les posent eux mem. Mais cvré ken générale, ds les fics, ils tombent un peu trop vite ds les bras l'un de l'autre (mais perso ca me va parfaitement car j'adore les belles tites romance), mais c vré ke connaissant leur caractère, et leurs ideo, c vré ke c un peu étrange... Kan a lucius, je pense ke tu vas etre un peu décue alors car ds ce chap la, c plus le coté mangemort, voldemort et lucius les obstacles, enfin tu verras bien... je te laisse, et j'espère que ca va te plaire tjs autant...

Charisma6: 

pas bsoin de jouer les tyrans avec moi, voila le chap 10, avec mem un jour d'avance, garde plutot cet aspect de ton caractère pr torturer nos héros préférés ds "juste un souvenir" dont je dois d'ailleurs aller poster ma tite critik, com dab.

Sinon, je suis contente ke ma fic te plaise tjs, et flattée d'être l'une de tes auteurs préférées, c trop... en tt cas, c p'tetre idiot, mais j'adore savoir ke les auteurs des fics ke jem apprécient ske je fasi, je c pas trop pkoi... Kanto coté mélo dramatik, ds le chap 10 il va etre bcp bcp plus dvlppé, selon moi... mem poussé a l'extrême, mais tu verras bien. J'espère qu'il te plaira et ke tu me donneras ton avis... encore, j'men lasse pas. Alors a bientot

Alba:

Que d'enthousiasme pr 1 un chap dis moi !!! lol Pr la semaine prochaine, si j'avais écrit le prochain chap, je te l'aurais envoyé avec plasir, mais pr une fois, j'en ai pas écrit un traitre mot, dsl... tu devras attendre, mais si ca peut te consoler, tu ne seras pas la seule je pense car je serais probablement en retard sur ce chap la, en plus, en tte logik, ce sera le dernier, ou l'avant dernier, et ce ke je peux te dire, c ke le chap 10 fini peut etre sur une death end, mais le 11 ou 12 sera une happy end, sur et certain car j'adore torturer mes tit perso, mais je les laisse tjs en paix a la fin.... dc voila. Kanta la longuer de mes chap, com tu le dis si bien, je prefere en mettre 2 de 8p k1 de 15 tte les 2 semaines... et pis c just ke jem pas lire des chap trop longs, dc je vois pas pkoi je vous ferai subir ce supplice ! lol

Frite12:

Eh ben didonc, je ne te demanderai  pas si ma fic te plait ! lol Par contre, je trouve pas kel soit si original ke ca. Enfin, c peut etre parske c moi ki l'écris, et dc je c exactemetn skil va se passer, masi je trouve pas kel soit si imaginative. Différente des autres, c vrai, mais en mem tps, on peut pas tjs écrire sur le mem sujet. Et puis l'idée de base n'est meme pas de moi, com je l'ai déjà dit, l'idée m'est venu après avoir lu "Et si c'était vrai?" de Mark Levy, un livre que j'ai vraiment adoré. C'est de la ke m'est venue le coup du sort, ke hermione ne se rappelle des evenement k'en rêve. Mais bon, au début elle ne fait ke 8 pages, après, ellle a pas mal dérivé, et les idées sont venues ttes seules. En tt cas, ca me fait super plaisir ke tu aimes ma fic car com je l'ai dit a Charisma, mem si c un peu stupide, je trouve super agréable ke mes fics plaisent aux auterus ke j'adore, et com j'ai trouvé "la liste et son destin", j'en ri encore" et souffrance vraiment excellents, je crois ke je peux te considérer comme tel !lol enfin voila, en espérant avoir l'occasion de t'envoyer une review ss peu, je te laisse. J'espère ke ca va te plaire.. a bientôt

***

**Chapitre 10 :**

**                           « Fais le pour elle… »**

Elle repartit vers la bibliothèque. Elle avançait, tête baissée, quand soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle sentit qu'on l'attirait en arrière et qu'on lui plaquait une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Elle se débattit et échappa à l'emprise de son « agresseur », et tourna légèrement la tête.

« Drago ? » s'écria t-elle, en le reconnaissant.                          

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et l'attira en arrière, plaqua de nouveau sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de pousser les hurlements qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de pousser.

***

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? » s'époumona t-elle alors que Drago lui fixait les mains aux chaînes qui pendaient, dans ce sinistre cachot où il l'avait conduit.

« Je ne joues pas… Il le faut, je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit-il avec froideur.

« Je t'en prie, détaches moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu… non ! Harry avait donc raison, tu vas faire une bêtise Drago, je t'en prie… »

« Tais-toi ! Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort… »

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger à une époque pourtant ! » cingla t-elle.

« Justement… ne m'oblige pas à recommencer. Il le faut. On va attendre là, et ensuite… » Puis, voyant qu'Hermione allait répliquer, il ajouta :

Il le faut ! Je dois lui prouver qu'il se trompe, je dois te livrer à… »

« Non ! S'il te plait Drago, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, enfin si, j'ai ma petite idée, mais détaches-moi. Si tu as un problème, on trouvera une solution, ensemble… »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? C'est trop tard maintenant… »

« Non, je suis là, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. J'ai fais des erreurs, je le sais, mais tous les deux, on était bien, tu étais différent… »

« J'étais différent, j'ai changé, à cause de toi… Et regardes où ça ma mené de t'aimer ! » s'écria t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas rapide. Il se planta devant elle et releva sa manche.

Soudain, elle se figea, son visage arborant une expression horrifiée.

« Voilà… c'est pour ça que tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi.. » déclara Drago d'un ton résolu.

« C'était donc ça… Harry avait raison... mais il avait tort. Il pensait pouvoir t'aider, mais je m'aperçois qu'il est trop tard » murmura Hermione, de silencieuses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« tais-toi ! » s'écria t-il en lui la giflant. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, le visage tourné, alors que sa joue commençait à gonfler.

« Tu ne peux plus rien faire, il faut attendre à présent… »

Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il lui jeta un sort dont Hermione ignorait les effets, mais quand elle voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait, et qu'elle pouvait encore l'aider, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Impuissante, elle lui jeta un regard rempli de douleur alors que Drago se laissait glisser contre le mur, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en ayant assez d'attendre, le regard d'Hermione rempli de reproche braqué sur lui, Drago se leva, s'approcha d'elle et après un inaudible « désolé », il lui donna un coup derrière la tête et elle s'évanouie. Il la détacha et la prit dans ses bras. Puis, saisissant le portoloin qu'il avait préparé et qui devait agir 10 minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle. Il attendit l'heure exacte, prit le portoloin, Hermione dans ses bras, et se sentit aussitôt aspirer, pour se retrouver dans la pièce secrète où son père l'avait conduit quelques jours plus tôt.

Il donna de petites tapes à Hermione pour qu'elle se réveille, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à remuer. La voyant ouvrir les yeux, il se recula et s'approcha du feu crépitant.

Hermione se sentait engourdie, comme si elle se réveillait d'une soirée trop arrosée, bien qu'elle n'en n'est jamais fait l'expérience. Sa tête tournait, sa joue lui faisait horriblement mal quand elle changeait d'expression. Elle voulut se la frotter doucement mais se rendit compte que ses mains étaient attachées aux barreaux de la chaise où elle était assise.

« Il est encore temps de tout arrêter Drago, il n'est pas trop tard… Je t'en pris, détaches-moi… »

« Tais-toi avant que je ne te fasses taire moi-même ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, si froid, si… Toi ? tu n'es plus comme ça, alors ne cherches pas à le redevenir pour plaire à papa. Je t'en pris, qui que ce soit, ils vont bientôt arriver, détaches-moi… »

« Je ne peux pas. Je te l'ai dit, je dois le faire, pour lui prouver… »

« Que quoi ? Que tu es bien le digne fils de ton père ? aussi arrogant, imbus de toi même, et esclave d'un mage noir ? Même avant, tu n'aurais jamais accepter de te soumettre ainsi… Tu n'as pas besoin de leur prouver qui tu es ni ce dont tu es capable… Moi je le sais… »

Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, elle continua… 

« Et qu'en est-il de tes résolutions ? »

« Quelles résolutions ? » s'intrigua Drago.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un courant d'air traversa la pièce, et dans un tourbillon, Voldemort et autres mangemorts arrivèrent.

« Bien, je vois que nous sommes tous là… Drago, tu te montres dignes d'être l'un de mes fidèles. Je suis fier de pouvoir te compter parmi les miens.

Maintenant, nous allons voir ce que nous pourrions faire de vous… » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Vous ne m'effrayiez pas ! » siffla hermione.

« tu es audacieuse petite… Courageuse, intelligente, et plutôt jolie, pour une sang de bourbe… » continua t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, puis quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, tandis que Drago serra les poings, inconsciemment, mais sans toutefois faire le moindre geste, alors que Voldemort, après un échange de regard avec un de ces fidèles, se recula.

« Souviens-toi, ce que tu m'as dit, tes résolutions, le fait que tu voulais que je sois heureuse, que je sourie… C'est de cette manière que tu veux me rendre heureuse ? Et tout ce que tu m'as dit, toutes ces belles paroles, ce n'était que du vent ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » lui demanda t-il, alors qu'un mangemort qu'il reconnut être son père, s'approchait dangereusement d'une Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de ses liens.

« Ne le laisses pas m'approcher… » le supplia t-elle.

Souviens toi, quand tu disais que je devais sourire, être belle, heureuse… Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, pas sans toi… »

« Mais comment est ce que tu… »

« Tu m'as dit oui, et tu m'as demandé d'être toujours avec toi, à tes côtés, tout le temps, c'est toi qui me l'as dit, continua t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je sois avec toi, que je sois à toi. Et je le veux, je veux être avec toi, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, mais son expression qu'il arborait trahissait une fois de plus ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'elle venait de le déstabiliser, et en était fier.

« A quoi tu joues Drago ? » siffla Voldemort.

Tu viens de réussir ton test, tu accèdes au rang que tu mérites, la fierté de ton père, la fierté de tous les serpentards qui t'ont précédé et te succéderont. Rends toi digne et fier d'être un serpentard, un sang pur… tu es supérieur, tu peux avoir le pouvoir, la jouissance, l'obéissance. Alors ne me déçois pas, et fais ce que tu dois faire avec elle… »

« S'il te plait Drago… Je tiens à toi, je t'aime, et toi aussi, tu m'aimes, je le sais.… » le supplia Hermione à son tour, alors qu'elle le voyait hésiter, passant de l'un à l'autre. Puis, quand elle capta son regard, elle murmura doucement… 

« Pour toujours, et à jamais… »

Sans ciller cette fois, il s'approcha d'elle, et sans un regard vers son père ou son nouveau « maître »,  il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. 

Hermione se sentit transporter, mais elle ne pouvait dire si c'était du au soulagement d'avoir réussi ou à autre chose. Elle ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva aux portes de Poudlard.

 Etonnée, ouvrant de grands yeux, elle s'exclama :

« tu sais transplaner ?!?! »

« Oui.. répondit t-il faiblement en s'appuyant sur son épaule.

Le problème, c'est que je ne maîtrise pas encore ce sort, et il m'affaibli énormément. C'est pour ça que je ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence… »

« ET je suis une urgence ? » souria t-elle, malgré sa joue qui lui faisait mal.

« Quoi tu puisses penser, et quoi que je fasses, tu le seras toujours pour moi… 

Maintenant… tu dois rentrer avant qu'ils ne rappliquent, et moi… moi je dois en finir avec tout ça… Toute cette histoire est déjà allée trop loin, il faut que j'y mette un terme… » déclara Drago d'un ton résigné, sans la regarder.

Puis, doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione se laissa faire et répondit à son baiser, mais quand il prit son visage entre ses mains,  elle sentit que quelque chose était différent, ce n'était plus un baiser ordinaire, comme un baiser d'adieu, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais avant qu'elle ne lui en fasse la remarque, il avait de nouveau disparu.

Hermione, un peu chamboulée, passa les portes du château et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle hésita à aller voir Dumbledore, pour tout lui expliquer, mais elle se dit que, finalement, il ne pourrait probablement rien faire de plus… Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et, épuisée s'allongea sur son lit où elle s'endormit.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla, passa aux cuisines chercher de quoi grignoter et alla retrouver Harry et Ron dans leur salle commune.  Ron était probablement partit s'entraîner

et elle trouva Harry assis sur le canapé près du feu. Il feuilletait un magazine de quidditch, et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Hermione se glissa derrière lui et mit ses mains sur ses yeux.

« C'est pas la peine 'Mione, je ne te vois peut être pas, mais je t'ai remarqué dès l'instant où tu as franchi la porte. »

« Oh… t'es vraiment pas drôle ! » s'exclama t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui, en faisant un mine de petite fille boudant. 

« Tu avais raison… » lança t-elle doucement après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« A propos… ? »

« Drago… dis-moi, est ce que tu savais que la bêtise qu'il avait ou allait faire, était de rejoindre la clique de Voldemort ? »

« J'espérais me tromper… » murmura t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu… continua t-il, mais il se stoppa net en apercevant son œil.                      Par Merlin Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » 

« Ca ? Hum… un souvenir de Drago… » fit-elle en essayant de sourire faiblement.

« Quoi ? Il t'a frappé ?!? » s'horrifia Harry.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va… Ce genre de trace part vite… »

« Mais celle du cœur sont toujours plus difficile à oublier, n'est-ce pas ? » hésita t-il, puis la voyant acquiescer doucement, il l'attira à elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Merci… » fit-elle alors qu'il reprenait sa place.

« Tu m'as pas répondu, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Pour Drago ? Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Ca va être difficile de passer outre, d'oublier tout ça et d'aller de l'avant, mais je suis sûre qu'on y arrivera. Tu sais, il a peut être vendu son âme au diable, mais il a su se rendre compte de son erreur à temps… Il m'a sauvé la vie tu sais, il s'est retourné contre Voldemort et à su tenir tête à son père, il l'a fait pour moi… »

« Ca veut dire que tu lui as pardonné ? »

« Ca veut dire que je l'aime, tout simplement…  Au fond de moi, jamais je n'aurais pu le détester, et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'aurais aimé lui en vouloir… »

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Et d'ailleurs, il est où Drago ? »

« Heu, il m'a laissé aux portes du château, et il est repartit, assez vite d'ailleurs. »

« Il est reparti, aussi vite, sans même s'assurer que tu ne craignais rien ? C'est étrange, non ? »

« J'en sais rien… Il a dit qu'il devait partir, mettre un terme à toute cette histoire et… Oh mon Dieu Harry !!! » s'exclama Hermione en se relevant rapidement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Drago ! Il va faire une bêtise, j'en suis sûre ! » s'affola Hermione, en faisant des mouvements brusques, et sanglotant.

« Calmes-toi… lui ordonna gentiment Harry. Bon, expliques-moi, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Tout à l'heure, avant de partir, quand il m'a ramenée au château. Il avait l'air... bizarre. Ensuite, il m'a embrassée, mais ce n'était pas un baiser comme d'habitude, comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose, comme si c'était un baiser d'adieu… Et peu de temps avant, quand on discutait, il m'a dit de rentrer avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent, et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne venait pas avec moi, il m'a dit qu'il allait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, que tout ça avait déjà était trop loin… Mon dieu Harry, et s'il… »

« Ne penses pas au pire tout de suite. Je vais aller trouver Dumbledore, lui expliquer tout ça, et toi… »

« Moi je vais aller voir si je le trouve. Je le connais mieux que quiconque, je connais les endroits qu'il affectionne ici… »

« Très bien, on fait comme ça. Mais je t'en prie, calmes-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état… » ajouta Harry avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, Hermione l'interpella :

« Harry ?… Promets moi que tout ça se terminera bien. Dis-moi que je m'inquiète pour rien, et que Drago est simplement parti dire à son père qu'il ne souhaitait plus être mangemort… »

« Peut être… Je suis sûr que tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu, et que tout se terminera bien… » lui répondit-il en croisant les doigts, espérant au fond de lui que Drago n'était pas parti dire à son père qu'il se retirait, car selon lui, et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire de Lucius Malefoy et de Voldemort, ils n'étaient pas le genre de personne chez qui on pouvait résilier son abonnement aussi facilement… Pas sans le regretter amèrement en tout cas.

Il franchit la porte après un dernier regard qui se voulait rassurant à Hermione, tandis qu'elle ramassa son manteau qu'elle avait posé sur une chaise et partit en courant vers sa chambre. On ne savait jamais, elle devait vérifier.

Après avoir cherché partout, dans leur chambre, dans la salle commune des serpentards, dans des salles vides, et même au terrain de quidditch, elle ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Elle avait réfléchi, et il ne pouvait pas être retourné là-bas, c 'était trop dangereux. Alors il ne pouvait être qu'ici, elle le sentait…

Elle avait cherché partout, et avait même demandé à des Serpentards s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais rien, il était introuvable. Elle avait même était voir dans le parc, dans leur endroit, mais même là, il n'y était pas.

Soudain, elle se rappela toutes les fois où pour se retrouver seul, pour réfléchir ou prendre du recul, il aimait bien aller sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, la tour la plus haute, celle qui prédomine les autres et de laquelle on à une superbe vue de Poudlard et ses alentours. C'est aussi la plus effrayante, et Hermione se remémora toutes les fois où elle avait eu peur, le surprenant à se balader sur le rebord du toit, avançant un pied devant l'autre comme le ferait un équilibriste. Tant de fois elle avait craint de le voir tomber… Sur ce toit, elle avait eu ses plus belles frayeurs, mais aussi ses plus beaux moments avec Drago. Drago… il aimait le danger, il avait toujours eu ce goût du risque qui l'effrayait tant. Jouer avec le feu, tenter le diable, tester ses limites, tout ce qui le mettait à épreuves le stimulait, et c'est pour ça qu'il passait autant de temps sur ce toit, là où personne n'allait, là où personne ne venait le déranger, où il pouvait tester les limites. Mais comment n'y avait –elle pas penser plus tôt !?!? C'était le seul endroit où Drago pouvait être s'il n'était nulle part. Il était au château, elle sentait sa présence, et depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience des « projets » de Drago, elle captait, comme si souvent elle le faisait avant, ses émotions. Elle avait cru que ce lien s'était rompu en même temps que leur rupture, leur trahison mutuelle, mais en réalité, ils s'étaient tout simplement renfermés sur eux même par rapport à l'autre. Et à présent qu'elle avait admis qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle l'aimait toujours, elle captait de nouveaux ses sentiments, et accessoirement son malaise, les doutes qui le hantaient, et il avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. 

Elle se mit à courir vers la tour d'astronomie, mais n'étant pas du bon côté, elle mit plusieurs minutes à traverser le parc et à se rendre au sommet de la tour. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit assis sur le rebord du toit, les pieds dans le vide, les balançant d'avant en arrière comme on le ferait sur une balançoire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et elle garda le silence quelques minutes, le temps de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Tout doucement, il remonta ses genoux sur le rebord et prit appui pour se relever. Il s'approcha, le plus près possible, toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds de moitié soient dans le vide, en équilibre parfait.

« Ca ne sert à rien… » commença t-il sans se retourner.

« de quoi ? qu'est ce qui ne sert ç rien ? » demanda t-elle, surprise qu'il s'est aperçut de sa présence sans lui en montrer de signe.

« Ta présence… Je sais ce que tu es venue faire, et je sais aussi que c'est inutile ».

« Laisses-moi au moins essayer, tu ne crois pas… Je t'en prie Drago. Regardes tout le chemin que tu as parcouru, tout le travail que tu as accompli, ça ne comptes pas ? »

« Quel travail ? J'ai prouvé à mon père qu'il avait raison, que je n'étais qu'un lâche, l'erreur qui venait entacher la longue lignée de sang pur que représentent les Malefoy. Je déshonneur ma famille, je ruine les projets de mon père, tout ça pour… »

« Tout ça pour me prouver à moi que j'avais raison, l'interrompit-elle. Tu m'as montré que j'avais raison de croire en toi, de voir le garçon attentionné, gentil, généreux, tendre que tu es, derrière ce masque que tu portes pour te protéger. Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais raison d'avoir confiance en toi, de t'avoir donner une chance de m'atteindre, de t'avoir montré mes faiblesses pour que tu en fasses forces. Tu n'as pas seulement déshonoré ton père et ruiné ses funestes projets, mais tu as su faire un choix, le choix de te battre pour le bien, aux côtés de grands sorciers. Tu as tenu tête à ton père qui voulait faire de toi quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, quelqu'un que tu ne voulais pas être, alors ne sois pas honteux de ce que tu as fait, sois en fier, car tu as défendu tes choix, tu as su te rendre compte de tes erreurs à temps… »

« Et où cela m'a t-il mené ? J'ai tenu tête à mon père, j'ai renié mon nom, mon rang, tourner le dos à ma famille, mais que me reste t-il ? Je n'ai plus rien, plus de famille, plus d'amis, j'ai perdu tout crédit auprès des gens qui m'avait accordé leur confiance, j'ai perdu toute fierté, ma réputation est grillée et j'ai cette horrible marque qui me rappellera chaque jour ce que je suis, même si je le refuse. Que je le veuille ou non, je ferai toujours le mal, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont de si grands projets pour moi… Je suis fait, je n'ai jamais étais rien d'autre… »

« Tu es faible, tout le monde est faible, mais tout le monde se trompe. Peut être qu'ils t'ont choisi pour faire le mal, mais ça veut dire qu'ils ont besoin de toi… tu peux être plus fort qu'eux… » déclara Hermione en se rapprochant petit à petit de lui, en tremblant.

« C'est trop dur… je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Je la sens, elle brûle, il m'appelle, c'est comme un poison qui s'infiltre dans mes veines, il a besoin de moi… Que je le veuilles ou non, je lui appartiens, je suis le mal, je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre… »

« C'est faux, et tu le sais. Tu n'es pas cela, tu ne l'es plus… Drago, tu as en toi le pouvoir de te racheter, tu viens de te prouver. Tu peux faire le bien aussi… »

« Et devenir comme Saint Potter, être admiré, congratulé, non merci, ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin. Mais tu ne comprends rien Hermione ! Quelle vie veux tu que je mène, j'ai toujours été attiré par le mal, grâce à toi, je m'en suis détourné. Je fais le bien, mais j'ai toujours cette marque qui me rappelle ce que je suis… »

« Etait… »

« Ce que je serais toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout perdu… »

« Et moi ? qu'est ce que je deviens moi dans tout ça ? » hésita t-elle en sanglotant.

« Tu dois partir, t'éloigner de moi, du monstre que je suis… »

« Je refuse… »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?!? Je ne peux rien t'apporter, je ne peux pas être le petit ami idéal, tendre et attentionné, je suis pas comme ça. Regardes ce que je t'ai fait ? Après tout, après les sorts, les disputes, les coups, pourquoi veux tu t'engager dans quelque chose qui te conduira à ta perte ? Je ne sais faire que souffrir, je ne suis rien d'autre q'un monstre, je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… » continua t-il, toujours sur le rebord, la tête tournée vers Hermione.

« Mais penses à moi… le supplia t-elle. Je t'aime tellement… Et j'ai tout fait pour que tu disparaisses, que tu sortes de ma vie, mais rien n'y fait… restes… Je sais à quel point tu peux faire souffrir, parce que j'ai été ta victime, pendant six ans, tu m'as fait tout endurer, et je l'ai fait, sans rien dire, en prenant sur moi. A présent, j'en ai assez de me taire, d'endurer, sans jamais rien dire, je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de toi… Mais si tu es trop lâche pour te battre, pour prouver à tous qu'ils se trompent, alors pars, fais le, mais n'espère pas que je pleure, ou me lamente sur toi…»

« Mais que veux tu que je fasse ?!? Je n'ai aucune issue, ma vie n'a toujours été que malheur, déception, souffrance… Je ne peux pas continuer, tout reprendre, c'est trop dur… »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix résolue. Il s'était de nouveau tourné vers le ciel, admirant sa profondeur, l'obscurité qui y régnait… Même les étoiles semblaient s'être résolues. Elles avaient perdu leur éclat, leur brillance et paraissaient fades, en deuil. Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, le temps pour l'un comme l'autre d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient de dire, et ce qui allaient se passer.

Dans un dernier espoir, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva doucement :

« Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour elle… »

Elle avait dit cela tout bas, dans un murmure inaudible, la tête baissée et sa main posée sur son ventre. S'il s'était retourné, s'il l'avait observée au lieu de rester dans son mutisme, se préparant à cette dernière épreuve à traverser, il aurait tout de suite compris, et il se serait tout de suite trouvé un but à atteindre, celui de rendre fier son enfant et de le rendre digne de ses parents.

« Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de grandir avec un père absent… Ne lui infliges pas la même torture… »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu… » s'écria t-il en se retournant brusquement. 

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. La bordure sur laquelle il jouait avec le feu depuis des semaines s'effritait légèrement, mais assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il avait tentait le diable depuis des semaines, il venait d'en payer le prix. Une petite vengeance au moment même o^il avait reprit goût à la vie, au moment où la petite lueur qui s'était éteint dans son regard quelques jours plus tôt, venait de se rallumer, un ultime espoir à peine qui lui laissait entrevoir l'avenir mais qui lui était aussitôt arracher, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur…

Il était courageux, pas un son n'était sortit de ses lèvres, pas une complainte, pas un cri. Un dernier regard échangé, une dernière promesse d'amour éternel, puis plus rien, le trou noir. 

Hermione n'avait pas cillé. Elle ne s'était pas précipité, n'avait pas chercher à le retenir même si aucun espoir ne lui était permis. Elle restait immobile, le regard perdu, vide de toutes émotions, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne pouvait bouger, comme paralysée… Ses membres de répondaient plus, puis soudain comme étant percutée de plein fouet par la réalité, elle senti ses poumons se contracter, se liguant contre elle, al punissant de n'avoir agit que trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ses membres le répondaient plus, tout se mit à tourner, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour que son estomac ne supporte cette torture… Le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgité depuis 3 jours s'extirpa de son corps dans un haut le cœur qui la fit trembler. 3 jours… 3 jours depuis qu'elle savait l'horrible vérité, celle qui devait sceller son destin à jamais. 3 jours avant de prendre un décision, mais 3 jours de trop. Tout était fini, plus aucun espoir de vie meilleure, de rémission, de pardon. Tout était fini… la terre se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, beaucoup trop vite, puis à son tour, ce fut le trou noir…

A suivre…

**Wahoo ! je suis fier de moi ! ce chapitre est très long, et je l'adore ! Bon, je pense pas que ce soit le cas de tout le monde, mais bon, on sait jamais. Y'as peut être des anti fan de Drago qui se délectent de la tournure que prennent les choses… En tt cas, avant de me crier dessus ou de m'insulter de tout les noms, sachez, comme je l'ai déjà dit à maintes reprises, que les deaths end ne sont pas le genre de fics que j'écris et le genre de fin sur laquelle je laisse mes lecteurs.**

**Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, j'ai piquer un peu, même pas mal de d'idées, parfois du mot à mots, à la scène finale du « soleil de noël » de la 3ième saison de buffy, quand elle persuade Angel de renoncer à se suicider. Mais n'ayant pas le script sous les yeux, ce ne sont que des bribes.**

**Aussi, pendant que j'y pense, je dédie ce chapitre et même toute cette fic à Laure à qui j'ai piqué pas mal d'idées, qui m'en a donné quelques-unes, mais qui ne lira même pas cela donc ca sert à rien que je continues. Sur ce, je vous dis a mardi en toute logique, pour, tjs en tte logique, le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! voilà, je vous laisse, a très bientôt !**


	11. tout peut arriver

Tout d'abord, dsl pour ce léger retard. une journée, c'est pas bcp,en plus c'est mon anni, dc on me crie pas dessus ! lol  et pour la peine, je mettrai un chap supplémentaire a ma fic ! (bon, un chtit peu intéressé car j'avais trop d'idée pr 1 seul chap) ! et pis com dab, yoré peut être un tit épilogue, mais c'est pas sur.

Je ne répondrai aux reviews pr ce chap la car je suis déjà a la bourre, et en plus com y'en a eu tt plein pr celui ci, ca me prendrait trop de tps ! d'ailleurs, je trouve ca bizarre que ce chap soit votre préféré. Et piur répondre à une kestion ki m'a été posée, Drago et Hermione sont dans leur dernière année, parsk'avant, je les trouve trop jeunes pour être aussi matures et avoir ce genre de relations, c'est tout. Mais je tiens a préciser, pr le chap 10,Drago meurt bien, il tombe de la tour d'astronomie, mais pr ceux ki l'oré oublié, il ne peut pas transplaner ds l'enceinte de Poudlard, et a moins d'1 sacré coup de bol, après une chute d'environ 30m, il ne peut pas s'en sortir vivant dc vi, ti Drago est bien mort. Et aussi pr éviter une confusion, Hermione ne se suicide pas ! sous le choc, le trop plein d'émotion, elle tombe juste ds les pommes, mais elle ne meurt pas. 

Et ptite kestion pour LOU4 : keske tu reproches à Harry ??? il é pas dégénéré du tout, c notr' star a nous, et pis ss lui, pas d'histoire, pas de drago, et pas de tite fic, dc au lieu de le traiter de dégénéré, il faut le vénérer ! lol non, sérieux, keske tu lui reproches ? 

**Aussi, pdt ke j'y pense, pr des raisons de pratik et de logik (mais stt pr éviter une chtite remark perspicace mais horripilante d'Alisa ! lol), j'ai du modifier des passages du chap 9, pour que ce soit cohérent. J'ai écrit ça rapidement, dc si c pas très clair ou pas très bien, je suis dsl. Vous êtes pas obligés d'aller lire, c'est juste pr modifier le lapse de tps entre le moment ou Drago reçois sa mark et rentre a Poudlard, et le moment où son père vient le chercher pr qu'il passe ses épreuves. Au lieu de 2 jours je crois, j'ai mis qu'il se passer 2 semaines entre les petites épreuves, et la dernières, celle ki validerait officiellement son appartenance aux mangemorts, encore 2 semaines. Bon, pdt ce lapses de tps, j'ai du broder, et vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez, fantasmer sur les exploits qu'oré pu accomplir Drago, ou ske vous voulez d'autres lol ! mais il me fallait au moins ce mois pr paraître crédible dans ce chapitre 11, où d'ailleurs je m'excuse sil y a des incohérence au nivo des heures, vous verrez pkoi. Voilà.******

Chapitre 11 

**                    « Tout peut arriver. »**

Un regard, son regard alors que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, un « je t'aime » murmuré trop vite, trop peu de temps pour réagir, le vent qui soufflait, une voix, un cri, pas le sien, un bruit sourd. La gorge sèche, un goût de bile au fond de la gorge, un haut le c½ur, le c½ur qui s'affole, son esprit qui assimile enfin que plus jamais elle n'aura droit au bonheur, plus jamais son visage n'arborera le sourire qu'il aimait tant, plus jamais elle n'entendra la douce mélodie de son rire cristallin trop peu souvent émit. Jamais son enfant, leur enfant, la chair de leur chair, le sang qui coule dans ses veines, la plus belle preuve d'amour qui les aurait à jamais réuni, ne connaîtra, ne verra le visage trop pale, tel une poupée de porcelaine de son père. Une image, celle d'un garçon de 17 ans, allongé par terre, les yeux close, le visage serein, baignant dans un mare de sang qui découle de sa plaie au ventre et à la tête, lui vint à l'esprit. Son c½ur s'affole, sa respiration s'accélère, le sang lui bat dans les tempes, prêtes à exploser, elle a du mal à respirer, s'agite, puis dans un cri, comme un appel à l'aide, elle se redresse d'un seul coup, les yeux grand ouverts, se demandant se qu'il se passe...

Elle regarde ses mains, et ne comprend pas pourquoi elles sont entourées de bandages. Sa tête tourne, lui fait horriblement mal, elle porte sa main à son front, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur, et frôle un énorme bosse, des égratignures. Son souffle reprend peu à peu un rythme normal, elle se tourne, regarde où elle est. Des lits, des armoires, des potions et autres pommades. L'infirmerie, elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle se tourne vers la porte où Harry et Dumbledore, en pleine discussion, ne se sont pas aperçus de son réveil. 

Sa gorge la brûle, elle tend la main vers le plateau posé sur sa table de nuit, mais dans un mouvement maladroit, le fait tomber. Dans un bruit sourd qui lui résonne dans la tête, il lui échappe, faisant sursauter Harry qui coupa net sa conversation. Se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, il se précipita auprès d'Hermione.

« Hermione ! tu es réveillée ! »

« Oui. je crois en tout cas. Mais, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et pourquoi j'ai ces bandages au mains, et toutes ces égratignures. ma tête tourne si vite. »

«Tu ne te rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé ? On t'a retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, tu étais évanouie. En tombant, tu t'es ouvert au dessus de l'½il, et tes mains étaient égratignées. On t'a transportée à l'infirmerie, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agiter, te tourner, tu te cognais les mains, te griffais, à tel point qu'on a cru devoir t'attacher au lit. Et drago, où est-il ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? Il. il est tombé, mais.. »

« Hermione, Hermione, calme toi... » la supplia Harry alors qu'il al voyait s'agiter de plus en plus.

« Il. il a pu transplaner, il sait le faire tu sais, il est doué ! commença Hermione en oubliant sa présence, comme se parlant à elle-même, mais dans une cacophonie qui effrayait harry. Elle n'était pas elle même, avait des gestes brusques, incontrôlés.

Et puis il est intelligent, peut être qu'il a trouvé un moyen de ne pas se blesser, oui, c'est ça, mais il a dû s'affaiblir, et il se sera caché en attendant de reprendre des forces, pour pas qu'on le voit dans cet état là. Il a toujours était fier, il n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses, mais il va rester, avec nous, parce qu'on a besoin de lui, il ne peux pas nous laisser. »

« Hermione, arrêtes, arrêtes ! tenta en vain de la calmer Harry en lui attrapant les poignets, l'immobilisant.

One ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tu t'en souviens, c'est toi qui nous l'a appris. Mais je suis désolé, quand on est arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard. »

Cette phrase ci, ces quelques mots prononcés sans ménagements eurent l'effet recherché . Elle se figea aussitôt, comme si, bien que l'imaginant des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, elle comprenait enfin  que Drago ne reviendrait pas, qu'il était parti, l'abandonnant, elle et leur fille. Il ne l'attendait pas, assis dans son fauteuil, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait, et avec qui elle était, comme il le faisait si souvent. Plus jamais il ne lui reprocherait de trop travailler, plus jamais il ne lui sourirait, plus jamais. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait.

Sa tête tournait de nouveau, comme un manège sans fin, un toupie lancée trop vite. Elle cherchait en vain des repères, de ses mains bandées, tâtait des parois invisibles, à la recherche d'appui, de soutien, puis ne trouvant rien, elle resserra son étreinte autour d'un réconfort invisible, puis se balança d'avant en arrière, nerveusement.

« Non.. non, c'est pas vrai, tu mens, je ne te crois pas. il va venir, nous prendre dans ses bras, nous réconforter et nous dire que plus jamais il ne nous laissera, il va venir, je le sais. il va venir, il va venir, je le sens, il attend, il se cache, mais il va venir.. Va t'en, il a peur, il faut que je sois seule quand il reviendra, alors va t-en. »

Harry se sentit impuissant face à la détresse de son amie. Elle allait devenir folle, et il ne pouvait rien pour l'aider. Une main réconfortante vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Elle est sous le choc, laisses-lui quelques jours pour récupérer. L'infirmière va s'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiètes pas. » le rassura la voix atone de Dumbledore.

Il acquiesça, se leva et s'apprêta à repartir, mais au moment de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione.

« J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent. Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière et empêcher tout ça d'arriver, mais on ne peut pas, ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis désolé. »

***

' Revenir en arrière.' cette phrase n'arrivait pas à sortir de la tête d'Hermione. Toute l'après midi, elle lui résonnait dans la tête alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le calme et le repos. Elle devait être forte, pour elle.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, après une longue nuit de sommeil, Hermione avait prit une résolution. Bonne, elle ignorait si elle l'était, mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre, si elle voulait pouvoir être heureuse, en élevant sa fille dans la joie et la plénitude, et mener une vie des plus normale et équilibrée.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, se leva, et prit ses affaires posées sur le bord du lit. Doucement, elle s'habilla puis sortit de l'infirmerie, et ce bien que Mme Pomfresh s'y oppose fermement. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle arpentait les couloirs, le visage triste, vide de toute émotions. Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un jeune chevalier en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille censée à cette heure ci gardait l'entrée de sa propre chambre. Elle patienta quelques minutes le temps qu'ils daignent lui accorder un peu de temps, ne serait ce que pour entrer dans la chambre, ce qu'elle finit par faire, à l'aide d'un sort que Drago lui avait apprit, trop agacé de devoir attendre le bon vouloir des tableaux.

Elle entra, et ferma aussitôt la porte, s'appuyant contre celle-ci. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrant, elle observa la pièce, chaque détail, chaque parcelle, chaque objet pouvant lui rappeler à quel point Drago lui manquait, comme si elle souhaiter mémoriser chaque détail, apprendre la disposition de la pièce par c½ur avant un départ. Elle s'approcha de son lit, et prit une photo de lui posée sur sa table de nuit, et dessina les contours de son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours préféré les photos moldues qui permettaient d'immortaliser des évènements, ainsi que les expressions et sentiments que l'on éprouvait au moment de la photo et qui transparaissaient sur les clichés. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi naturel, aussi vrai que sur cette photo. Elle le reposa sur le meuble et saisit une chemise noire déposée sur le lit. Elle la porta à son visage et huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, l'odeur de Drago, mélangée au parfum qu'elle lui avait offert un jour et qu'il portait depuis. Sans lâcher la chemise, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, mais tant de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit, tant de bons moments passés avec Drago qu'elle sentit ses paupières se gonfler de larmes. Sans chercher à les refouler, elle s'allongea sur le lit, serrant la chemise contre elle, et pleura, se libérant l'esprit d'un poids qu'elle aurait préféré garder au fond d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Puis elle se redressa, au bout de quelques minutes.. Elle était faible, tout ces événements l'avaient affaiblie aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis au moins deux jours. Elle n'était pas enceinte depuis un mois qu'elle se comportait déjà en mère irresponsable, indigne du petit être qui grandissait en elle, et dont elle avait pour mission de rendre la vie la moins difficile à vivre, la plus heureuse. Mais pouvait-on avoir une vie heureuse et sereine sans père ? sans repère.

Elle se redressa, s'asseya en tailleur et à l'aide des quelques mots que le peu de forces qu'il lui restait lui permettait, sans baguette qui plus est, elle fit apparaître un bol de chocolat et quelques tartines. Elle en prit une, et sans grande condition, en croqua une bouchée.

Après ce petit déjeuné, elle se leva et s'approcha du bureau dont elle ouvrit les tiroirs un par un à la recherche de l'objet qu'elle était venu récupérer dans la chambre de Drago, un petit cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. En vain. il n'était nulle part. Elle entreprit de chercher dans son armoire, et elle trouva, cachée au milieu de ses robes de sorciers, au milieu de ses uniformes, une boite dont son nom était inscrit sur le couvercle. Elle s'en saisit, referma la porte de l'armoire et s'installa sur le lit avec son trésor. Elle posa le couvercle sur le lit, et découvrit toutes sortes de photos, cadeaux, cartes, ou autres lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites, et qu'il conservait précieusement. Elle y trouva également une photo moldue d'eux deux prise lors d'un week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au bord de la mer. Enfoui au fond de la boite, elle trouva le fameux objet. Elle la  referma, satisfaite, et resta un moment silencieuse, contemplant la petite chaîne en argent qu'elle balançait de gauche à droite, entraînant avec elle  le petit sablier qui était accroché au bout. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Tout allait changer, mais cela le méritait-il vraiment ? Puis elle se reprit. Vouloir la meilleure vie possible pour sa fille, grandir avec son père, dans la joie, ne pouvait être que la meilleure solution. Elle sortit de la chambre et si dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle  voulait peut être faire quelque chose qui allait changer le cours de sa vie, transgresser le règlement, mais elle voulait avoir l'approbation de son professeur, même si elle savait qu'elle se heurterait probablement à son refus.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Harry l'appeler depuis quelques mètres.

« Hermione ! » réitéra t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

« Harry. je ne t'avais pas entendu, excuse-moi. »

« Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Où tu vas ? »

« Voir Dumbledore. »

« Je te le déconseille. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ça. » répondit t-il en sortant le médaillon de sous son pull.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! siffla t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en lui arrachant le médaillon des mains.

Excuses-moi. souffla t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, c'est juste que. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends, c'est juste que. sais-tu vraiment dans quoi tu t'engages ? Connais tu les risques que tu cours ? Si tu ne fais pas attention, tout le court des choses va changer. »

« . mais c'est ce que je veux justement. Si je fais ça, c'est pour tout remettre dans l'ordre, revenir au moment où tout a dérapé, où nos destins ont été scellé, à notre insu. Je sais que tout va changer, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je refuse d'admettre que tout est fini, suite à un stupide accident. Donnes-moi ta main. » ajouta t-elle en lui saisissant le poignet et en posant sa main sur son ventre.

« Ne m'as tu pas dit un jour que tu ne souhaitais à personne de vivre sans ses parents ? » demanda t-elle doucement, le tête baissée vers son ventre puis elle l'inclina légèrement de manière à croiser son regard.

« Ne me dis pas que. »

« Si, et je ne regrette absolument rien. Je veux avoir ce bébé, mais je veux l'avoir avec Drago. C'est pour ça que je dois le faire. Je ne veux et ne peux vivre sans lui. »

« et tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, à propose du fait qu'il t'avait faite souffrir, qu'il avait joué avec toi, tes sentiments ? tu refusais de lui pardonner, et aujourd'hui tu veux transgresser le règlement, même plus, car sur ce coup, ce n'est pas simplement quelques heures retenues que tu mets en jeu, c'est ton avenir, notre avenir à tous, crois tu que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Regardes où tout ça t'a menée.»

« Je le sais, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que je suis inconsciente au point de risquer vos vie, la vie de mes amis, ta vie, par égoïsme, pour de simples parties de jambes en l'air ? Tu te trompes. Peut être que je le fais aussi pour moi, mais je le fais surtout pour elle, et pour lui. Il avait enfin choisi son camps, lutter à nos côté, fait les bons choix, et au moment où la vie lui laissait entrevoir une lueur d'espoir, l'illusion d'une vie future meilleure que la vie présente, le sort s'acharne contre nous. Et ma fille. je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse sans son père. Je veux le voir lui donner son premier cours de vol, lui apprendre à faire des grimaces, à se venger des garçons qui l'embêteront, je veux la voir lui réclamer de la pousser toujours plus haut, je veux qu'elle puisse trouver le réconfort dont elle aura besoin dans ses bras, qu'il lui apprenne la différence entre le bien et le mal, à qui elle peux faire confiance, qui elle doit éviter. Je veux qu'elle ait une vie des plus normales, alors oui, j'agis peut être sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mais ne me juges pas, pas toi. »

« Je ne te juge pas, tu sais que je te soutiendrai, quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours là pour toi.. Tu es mon amie, la fille la plus intelligente, réfléchie et ambitieuse que je connaisse, alors je te fais confiance. Dis moi juste si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« Me souhaiter bonne chance. » fit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de repartir.

« Bonne chance Hermione. Mais une dernière chose : je pense toujours ce que j'ai dit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, mais étant la seule, on devra s'en contenter. Et aussi, à propose de Dumbledore, je le répète, ne va pas le voir. Tu sais très bien qu'il te désapprouvera autant que moi, sauf que lui réussira probablement à te faire changer d'avis. Alors pendant que tu es encore décidée et sûre de toi, fais-le, avant de changer d'avis. De toute façon, Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, il sait tout sur tout, et était probablement au courant de tes projets avant que tu n'en émettes me souhait. Si vraiment il y avait un danger, il t'en empêcherait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bonne chance 'Mione. » ajouta t-il avant de s'engouffrer derrière un tableau.

Elle réfléchi quelques instants aux paroles de son ami, puis faisant demi tour, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle s'enferma. 

Assise sur le lit, elle sembla peser une dernière fois le pour et le contre, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle faisait le bon choix, mais de toute façon, sa décision était prise. Elle inspira calmement, souffla, puis prenant le médaillon entre ses doigts, elle le tourna plusieurs fois, attendant patiemment que le dernier grain de sable soit tombé avant de le retourner de nouveau. Après quelques minutes, elle cessa l'opération et sentit le décor changer, le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et elle fut attirée dans une sorte de tourbillon qui lui provoqua un haut le c½ur. Tout tournait si vite qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que tout cela cesse. Se sentant chancelante, elle prit appuis sur le rebord du lit, sans s'apercevoir que tout avait changer. 

Son lit était défait, et une photo d'elle était posée sur la table de nuit, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle regarda l'horloge magique. 10h, et on était le 3 novembre, soit exactement le lendemain de son réveil. Elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses calcul, et si tout se passait bien, elle avait environ 8h pour convaincre et tout changer, au pire convaincre Harry.

« Tout peut encore arriver. » murmura t-elle.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle sortit de la chambre, en faisant attention de ne croiser personne, et surtout pas Drago. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de modifier le cours des choses à jamais, elle ne voulait pas empirer la situation d'avantage. Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle commune des gryfondors, où devrait être Harry. A cette heure ci, il n'avait pas cours et devait se préparer pour son entraînement de quidditch une demi heure plus tard. Il respira un bon coup, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle énonça le mot de passe, en tremblant, et aperçut comme elle l'avait prévu Harry, en tenue, en train de se battre avec le lacet de sa robe. 

« Laisse moi faire, tu n'as jamais été doué pour faire les n½uds. » lança t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en saisissant les extrémités du lacets, qu'elle entrelaça pour terminer par faire une boucle, sans le regard ahuri d'Harry qui se s'attendait pas du tout à la voir ici, étant censée être dans le coma.

« Hermione. Tu es réveillée ? Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée.»

« Mais je le suis. enfin, elle l'est, mais je ne le suis pas. ou plus. enfin c'est compliqué ! » balbutia t-elle devant un Harry qui ne comprenait toujours rien, mais voyant sa tête, elle poursuivit : Tu devrais peut être t'asseoir finalement. » ce à quoi il acquiesça, s'approchant du canapé.

« Expliques-moi pourquoi il y a eu une heure encore j'étais avec toi à la bibliothèque où tu m'as lâché parce que tu étais fatiguée, et à peine une heure plus tard, je te retrouve réveillée, habillée et en pleine forme apparemment. »

« Ca peut te paraître étrange, comme je te l'ai dit à l'instant, mais ton Hermione, celle de ce jour, est bien dans sa chambre, du moins pour les minutes qu'il reste, d'ailleurs. ( elle se tourna vers la porte et murmura un sort pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Quiconque, sauf une..) elle l'est encore, mais je ne suis pas elle. Moi, je viens du futur, mais un futur très proche puisqu'il se situe dans un mois. »

«Quoi ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas toi, Hermione Granger, celle qui pendant 5 semaines nous a menti en sortant avec notre ennemi, et ce en se gardant bien de nous en informer, prétextant des devoirs à la bibliothèque pour retrouver celui qui durant 6 années nous a pourri l'existence ? » demanda t-il, ne la croyant apparemment pas et en profitant pour aborder ce sujet.

« Un problème à la fois, tu veux. répliqua Hermione, évitant volontairement le sujet. Tu aborderas ce problème avec l'Hermione de ton époque, quand tu auras fait ce que je te demande. Mais tu dois me croire, je viens du futur pour empêcher une catastrophe. Quand je vais me réveiller, j'aurai tout oublier tout ce qui attrayaient à mes sentiments, y compris Drago, tout ça à cause de lui, parce qu'inconsciemment je lui en voulait de m'avoir faite souffrir. Je vais refuser de lui pardonner, et à la suite de ça, il va accepter la proposition de son père de devenir mangemort. Je passe les détails, mais son initiation, avant de devenir membres officiellement, sera de me kidnapper et de me livrer à Voldemort, parce qu'il sait qu'il tient à moi, ce qu'il fera. Mais au dernier moment, il va se rétracter et me ramener ici, se mettant à dos tout les autres mangemorts. Il va alors monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie où je le retrouverai quelques minutes plus tard.. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le persuader de ne pas sauter, mais finalement, j'ai réussi, et au moment où il s'est tourné vers moi, il a dérapé, et. Tout est devenu flou et je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie, où tu m'as annoncé que vous n'aviez rien pu faire pour le sauver.. Continua t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et je trouve injuste que la vie me le reprenne au moment où tout rentrait dans l'ordre, et qu'on allait enfin pouvoir être heureux. Je n'ai eu d'autres choix que d'utiliser un retourneur de temps, un similaires à celui que j'utilisais en troisième année. »

« Tu as une imagination débordante. Mais même si ton histoire est plausible, Hermione est beaucoup trop réfléchi pour ainsi risquer de changer tout le court des chose, pour quelques chose qui n'en vaut pas forcément la peine. Je veux bien te croire, mais j'en doute.. comprends moi. »

« C'est amusant, tu m'as dit exactement la même chose avant que je ne parte. Mais si tu veux des preuves, c'est simple. Attends. » déclara t-elle avant de regarder l'heure, et d'entreprendre un décompte.

Tu es prêt ? »

« A quoi.. » se surprit-il, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, poursuivant son décompte.

 les yeux fermés, elle commença.

« Regardes vers la porte. 4.3.2.1 La porte vole, Ginny entre, elle est furieuse. Elle claque la porte et fulmine contre son petit copain qu'elle a surprit en train d'embrasser une pétasse de seirdaigles, selon ses propres mots. Elle repère une de ses copines près du feu et va la rejoindre. Regardes par la fenêtre, les serpentards s'entraînent. Regardes, Drago est assis dans les tribunes. Il suit le match mais n'est pas attentif, Parkison arrive, elle lui parle, mais il s'en va. Regardes l'attrapeur. il a repéré le vif d'or et commence une descente rapide, mais ne redresse pas assez vite et tombe au sol, où il est rejoint par l'équipe. Il commence à pleuvoir, et tous se précipitent aux vestiaires.. Je continue ou tu es convaincu ? » demanda t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

« Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? » s'exclama Harry. 

« Parce que je l'ai vécu, idiot ! Mais le problème n'est pas ce qu'il s'est déjà produit, on ne peut pas effacer le passé, ce que je veux, c'est modifier l'avenir. »

« Je te crois. Mais qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« C'est simple. la seule chose que je te demande, ne pouvant le faire moi même, c'est d'aller retrouver l'Hermione du présent et de la convaincre comme tu le peux de pardonner à Drago le mal qu'il lui a fait. Elle argumentera qu'il l'a faite souffrire, qu'il s'est joué d'elle et de ses sentiments, mais tu dois lui prouver qu'elle a tort, et lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas le perdre, ce qui arrivera si elle ne fait rien. Mais à aucun moment tu dois lui parler de moi. Je veux qu'elle trouve la force de lui pardonner en elle, qu'elle puise dans les sentiments qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Débrouilles toi comme tu veux, mais persuades la. Tout ne dépend que de toi. Si elle ne lui pardonnes pas quand il viendra la voir ce soir, tout sera fini, et j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien. »

« Je le ferai, mais je ne te promets rien. »

« Tu vas réussi, tu es Harry, le survivant. Affronter les problèmes de c½ur d'une fille ne devrait pas t'effrayer. » plaisanta t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Hermione ! » l'interpella t-il alors qu'elle franchissait la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« A propos ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais parvenu à le faire changer d'avis. Comment ? »

« La magie. C'est fou ce qu'un bébé, un être  sans aucun pouvoir magique est capable d'accomplir. » répondit -elle en souriant, avant de sortir.

Elle repartit dans la chambre de Drago. Hermione du présent allait bientôt arriver, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait eu une soudaine envie d'aller faire une tour dans le parc. Mais elle le devait, sinon elle se serait retrouver toute les deux au même endroit, et Hermione ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Elle fit un détour, ne prenant aucun risque, et une fois dans la chambre, elle sortit le médaillon de sa poche et refit la même opération qu'à l'aller, mais dans le sens opposé cette fois. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, elle fut attirée par un tourbillon de sensations, de souvenirs, comme dans un film vu en accéléré. Soudain, tout se calma. Le décor reprit place, le cadre, la boîte, la chemise. Elle sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers sa salle commune quand elle fut accosté par Harry.

« Hermione. Je suis désolé, pour Drago. » déclara t-il.

A suivre.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bon, il est 22h33, et je suis crevée. J'espère que ce chap vous a plu, en tout cas plus qu'a moi car autant l'idée de fond me palit assez, mais autant je ne suis pa satisfaite du contenu. Je voulais absolument le boulcer ce soir, mais ca me plait pas. tant pis, je le poste, et si ca vous plait, ou pas, dites me moi kan meme ! et si Ali tu trouves des ptits détails absurdes, envoie moi, car à mon avis, vu l'état dans lekel j'ai écrit ce chap, il va en avoir, stt avec les retour. bon, je vous laisse car je suis crevée. a samedi je pense car j'ai pas d'idée pour le dernier chap qui sera sur le dernier, mais aussi le plus court. ciao


	12. ils vécurent heureux

Me revoilà pour le dernier chap de ma fic, enfin !!! je commençais a ne plus en voir le bout, mais maintenant ca va ! Ce chap sera un peu plus court, mais com yoré en tte logik en épilogue, ca rattrapera… 

Ensuite, pr les reviews, je n'y répondrai pas individuellement, mais une réponse globale sachant que c'était les mêmes questions et remarques quasiment à chaque fois…

Donc en premier, pr vous rassurez, non, Drago n'est pas « re-mort », mais maintenant ke vous le savez c'est plus drole ! donc même si ct un peu bato, l'idée d'Hermione a fonctionnée ! et vous verrez pkoi Harry s'excuse…

Sinon, **Alisa,** j'ai pas compris ton trip avec le seirdaigle… sinon, je suis pas vache, ni sadique, après tout, c'est vous qui interpréter les excuses d'Harry par rapport a la « mort » de drago, moi j'ai jamais dit kil était mort…

**Miki,** pr la ptite info, j'ai eu 18ans, et pleins de kdo ! kanto méchant service, je suis d'accord avec toi, on devrait… hum, le laisser tranquille finalement si on veut pouvoir continuer de lire nos ptite fics adorées… Sinon, j'ai dit ke je ne faisais ke des happy end, et je maintiens ! mais ce chap n'étais pas le dernier, et com le dit Hermione, tout peut arriver… Et pr répondre a ta kestion, je bien précisé qu'il la ramenait aux portes de poudlard, justement pour ne pas avoir la remark kon ne pouvait pas transplaner à poudlard ! lol mais jem bien kon me la fasse finalement, car pour une fois, j'ai pas été étourdie, j'y ai pens ! pr moi, du moins ds ma tête, le sort « anti transplanage » (dsle je c pas le mot pr), il protège ke poudlard, ke l'enceinte, et donc prend fin à la « sortie » de poudlard, après les grilles, car on pourrait imaginer kil y en ait…

Sinon, pour les fautes… j'en suis désolée… mais sans vouloir être méchante, comparée à d'autres fics, je trouve pas qu'il y en est tant que ça ! surtout que c'est vraiment occasionnel, même si y'en a kk1 ds le chap 10, mais  je trouve ke vous chipotez vraiment pour pas gd chose, sachant que si j'ai des fautes, la plupart étaient dues au fait qu'en gentille auteur je me dépêchais pour ne pas être trop en retard, et en plus c'est pas ds mes habitudes. En tps normale, je relis tjs avt de publier, mais la j'ai écrit d'un bloc pr pouvoir poster, et dc j'ai pas eu le tps de relire… et en plus, la plupart sont des fautes de frappe, donc d'étourderie, et je ne considère pas ça comme vraiment pénalisant… enfin voilà, j'ai fais ma ptite critik !  qu'on le pense j'en convient parfaitement, mais pour être honnête, je trouve ca un peu stupide et surtout inutile d'en faire la remarque… mais sinon j'adore tjs autant recevoir des reviews critik ! lol

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture, et à bientôt car je pense pas écrire l'épilogue tout de suite…

**Chapitre 12 :**

**                    « Ils vécurent heureux…. »**

« Hermione… Je suis désolé, pour Drago… » déclara t-il.

« Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que… »

« Ce n'était qu'un accident, un stupide accident, on n'aurait rien pu faire tu sais… Mais j'y pense, tu sortais de sa chambre. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée le voir ? »

« Le voir ? Je ne veux pas le voir dans l'état où il doit être… »

« Enfin, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça à voir, c'est même plutôt drôle tu sais… »

« Drôle ? s'insurgia Hermione.  Comment peux tu plaisanter à propos de ça ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois tant amusé alors que plus jamais je ne le reverrais, ou ne pourrais le prendre dans mes bras… » continua t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

« Eh…la rassura t-il en séchant ses larmes. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Ce n'est qu'une question de jour, après, tout reviendra dans l'ordre, tu verras… ET pis si tu ne peux pas te passer de lui pendant 1 semaine, qu'est ce que ça sera quand vous serez mariés… »

« Mais jamais on ne le sera…. »

« Bah alors je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler parce que lui est persuadé du contraire ! » souria Harry.

« Lui parler… tu veux dire… qu'il n'est pas… mort ? » hésita t-elle.

« Mort ? se surprit Harry. Mais on ne meurt pas d'une chute de balais, de si bas qui plus est ! »

« Une chute de balais ? »

« Oui ! c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu te voir, pour m'excuser, car si je n'avais pas tenté la feinte de Wronski, alors Drago ne m'aurait pas suivi et il ne serait pas tombé. C'était un coup bas, c'est ma faute s'il est à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui… »

« Alors… ça veut dire que… ça a march !!! J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! » s'exclama t-elle alors que Harry ne comprenait rien.

« Tu as réussi quoi ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer, mais merci, merci beaucoup !!!! » s'esclaffa t-elle en lui sautant au cou, avant de partir en courant vers l'infirmerie.

En arrivant à la porte, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis elle se redressa, et quand elle l'aperçut, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, battre si fort que s'il pouvait, il s'échapperait de sa cage thoracique pour montrer à tous à quel point il était heureux. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé pareille sensation, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si heureuse, si soulagée, si fière d'elle. Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, fort, très fort… trop fort, si fort qu'elle lu arracha un cri de douleur.

« Pardon ! excuses moi ! je t'ai fait mal ? » se confondit-elle en excuse.

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, en s'écartant toutefois légèrement pour le laisser respirer, elle l'embrasser soudainement, avec plus d'amour, de tendresse et de passion que jamais elle n'en avait éprouvé. Après quelques secondes, et trop impatiente de voir de nouveau son visage, de caresser ses joues si pales et si douces, de plonger son regard dans cet océan d'acier qui la faisait fondre, elle rompit leur baiser et se recula légèrement, plus souriante que jamais. Elle posa son front contre le sien, ne pouvant ôter le sourire qu'arborait son visage. 

« Tu m'as manqué… Tu m'as tellement manqué… Plus jamais je ne te laisserai… Promets-moi que  jamais tu ne me quitteras ! Oh Drago, si tu savais… je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ! » souffla t-elle avant de s'approprier de nouveau ses lèvres, refusant de lui laisser ne serait- ce qu'un minute de répit.

« Eh ! Doucement, n'oublie pas que je suis bless ! lui rappela t-il après quelques minutes.

Calmes toi, on dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des semaines… »

« Excuses-moi… Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait mal ? Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ? »

« Ce n'est rien, juste une épaule de déboîtée, un poignée cassé et quelques égratignures, je n'ai rien, rassures-toi… Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire… »

« Pire… Si seulement tu savais… » murmura t-elle si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Tu vas bien, tu es vivant, c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur… J'ai cru que… Je t'aime… » se contenta t-elle d'ajouter, dans un murmure mais son regard plongé dans le sien.

« Moi aussi… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… » répondit-il, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Euh si, j'ai ma petite idée la dessus… » répliqua t-elle devant un Drago qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

En tout cas, promets moi que jamais tu ne me quitteras, et qu'on sera toujours ensemble… »

« C'était bien mon intention tu sais. Quand je t'ai demandé de vivre avec moi et de m'épouser,  à notre sortie de Poudlard, ce n'était pas histoire de passer l'été. Maintenant que tu es à moi, je compte bien te garder pour toujours… » s'amusa t-il, alors que Hermione, toujours aussi heureuse, n'en avait jamais été aussi belle. Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui, se laissant bercer par ses caresses. Puis soudainement, comme si elle venait d'assimiler ses paroles, elle se redressa vivement

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

« A propos ? »

« De nous. Tu as dit que tu voulais me garder toujours auprès de toi, et… vivre avec moi… et… »

«…qu'on se marrie, mais on en a déjà parlé de tout ça, pas plus tard qu'hier. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est moi qui tombe sur la tête et c'est toi qui oublie tout, c'est amusant… Mais si, rappelles toi, tu n'arrivais pas à décider si la cérémonie serait moldue ou sorcière, même que tout ça me faisait sourire car le temps qu'on finisse nos études, et qu'on s'installe, la cérémonie n'aura lieu pas avant un an, un an et demi…»

« Mais tu ne te rend pas compte, c'est tout un travail de préparer un mariage ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Et ça c'est exactement ce que tu m'as répondu hier soir… » répliqua t-il aussitôt.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Enfin, je veux dire.. se reprit-elle en le voyant perplexe, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on va vivre ensemble, et se marier… Tout est parfait ! » s'enthousiasma t-elle à l'idée de rester avec Drago, de vivre avec lui, de l'épouser, et d'avoir un enfant avec lui. D'ailleurs, ça l'étonnait un peu qu'il n'y ait fait aucun allusion, il avait pourtant l'air enchanté quand elle lui avait annoncé… Remarque, elle ne l'avait peut être pas encore fait. Vu qu'elle avait  changé le cours des choses, elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle dirait… Mais oubliant tout ça, elle lui sauta de nouveau dessus et l'embrassa. Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien, qu'elle l'aimait, tout simplement.

Doucement, elle s'allongea à ses côtés, se lovant contre lui, et progressivement, se laissant aller  à l'image d'un avenir meilleur que le passé, elle s'endormit contre lui, apaisée et heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Un long moment plus tard, bercée par de douces caresses contre la joue, elle se réveilla doucement, un peu groggy, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour les plonger dans ceux de Drago, qui avaient prit un teinte bleu gris qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible. La douceur de ses traits, la perfection de son visage, la sincérité de son sourire la bouleversèrent étonnement.

« Bien dormi ? » commença t-il en retirant une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son visage.

« Comme un bébé… répondit-elle lentement. Puis, se rendant compte de la situation, elle se reprit

Oh, je suis désolée ! c'est toi qui est malade et qui a besoin de repos, dans un lit bien douillet, et je viens t'embêter et te piquer ton lit… Excuses moi, c'est juste que je suis si fatiguée, je sais même pas pourquoi, et.. »

« Hep ! Ce n'est rien, la coupa t-il. J'ai besoin de repos, mais il n'y a rien de plus reposant et réparateur d'être auprès de toi, serrée dans mes bras… »

« C'est gentil… » murmura t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un très tendre baiser.

« Hum hum ! » fit une voix, les interrompant. Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers la personne à qui appartenait la voix.

« Harry ? fit Hermione, surprise de le trouver ici.

Qu'est ce que tu fais l ? »

« Ben, je suis venu voir un ami blessé, par ma faute qui plus est, et je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles, comme toute personne civilisée le ferait. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, Dumbledore te cherche Hermione… » répondit-il en s'approchant, et en déposant la boite de chocogrenouille qu'il avait apporté à Drago.

« Et tu sais pourquoi il veut me voir ? l'interrogea t-elle, puis le voyant secouer la tête, elle continua. Bon, bah je vais y'aller alors, et j'en profiterai pour aller me changer. Merci Harry, et quant à toi, ajouta t-elle en s'adressant à Drago, reposes-toi et surtout, pas de bêtise… Attends moi pour ça … » conclu t-elle appuyé d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, embrassa Harry sur la joue et sortit gaiement de l'infirmerie. Elle arpenta les couloirs sans grand empressement toutefois, se doutant pertinemment de ce que Dumbledore lui voulait. Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus grand sorcier du monde, celui qui savait toujours tout sur tout ?

Elle arriva devant la statue, énonça bien fort le mot de passe,  croisant les doigts qu'il n'est pas changé entre temps, et fut soulagée de voir la statue pivoter, laissant place à un escalier. Elle monta et entra dans le bureau, vide, de Dumbledore.

« Miss Granger ! Je vous attendais… » s'exclama Dumbledore en surgissant de la bibliothèque, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » feignit t-elle.

« Je suppose que vous avez une vague idée de la raison de votre venue ici, non ? »

« Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas faîte venir ici pour prendre le thé, donc venez en au fait rapidement professeur… » le supplia t-elle.

« Je ne vous expliquerais pas les dangers d'un tel acte, vous êtes intelligente Miss Granger. Mais connaissais vous les risques que vous avez pris ? Beaucoup de choses ont changé, des évènements ont été modifiés, évènements qui devaient se produire... A présent que la donne est changée, sachez Miss Granger que toute action a un prix à payer. Il y a toujours des conséquences à nos actes, qu'on le veuille ou non. Etes vous prêts à assumer les votre ? »

« Je le suis professeur. Je connaissais les risques, et je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences, bien que je ne vois pas ce très bien ce qui a chang »

« Regardez le ciel Miss Granger… Vous voyez ces nuages, aller et venir, à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide, le soleil apparaître, puis disparaître aussitôt… Le temps a été bouleversé, il a perdu ses repères, mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'ici ce soir. En revanche, d'autres effets seront plus durs à effacer, plus douloureux… »

« Quels effets, expliquez moi professeur » commença à s'inquiéter Hermione.

« Je ne peux vous en dire d'avantage… Mais sachez qu'en modifiant le passé, c'est le présent qui en subit les conséquences, et c'est le futur qui sera à jamais bouleversé. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous avez changé la donne. Vous avez récupéré une vie qui n'avait plus de raison d'être. Une vie pour une vie Miss Granger, une vie a été récupérée, une autre sera prise…. Maintenant, retournez auprès de vos amis, vous en aurez besoin par la suite… »

acheva t-il plein de sous-entendu, et laissant  une Hermione confuse derrière lui. Elle le remercia et sortit de la salle…

« Pauvre petite. Le plus dur reste à venir… » murmura Dumbledore à son phœnix, tandis que celui ci nicha sa tête au creux de sa main.

***

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » lui sauta dessus Drago (pas au sens propre, il est pas en état !lol), dès qu'elle l'eut rejoint.

« Oh, pas grand chose… mentit-elle. Il voulait juste me voir à propos du bal que nous devons organiser pour Noël, tu te souviens…. Mais bon, on est pas là pour parler de ce fichu bal ! » ajouta t-elle, ce qui surprit Drago de la voir parler ainsi a=à propose de quelque chose qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

« Si tu le dis… dis, vu que tu as vu Dumbledore, il ne t'aurait pas dit quand je pourrai sortir, pas hasard ? »

« Drago Malefoy, attendre les ordres d'un 'vieux fou' pour faire quelque chose ? » plaisanta Hermione.

« Tu as raison ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation pour sortir d'ici ! » répliqua t-il aussitôt en se relevant, mais peut être un peu trop car il du prendre appui sur Hermione pour ne pas tomber.

« … ou peut être que si, finalement… » ajouta t-il alors qu'Hermione l'aidait à se recoucher.

« Je peux peut être t'aider… » souffla t-elle, en prenant garde de ne pas être entendue par l'infirmière. Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de lui demander comment, elle avait murmuré quelques mots en langue ancienne, toute en apposant sa main sur ses blessures.

« Mais comment est ce que tu… »

« Chut… c'est un secret qu'un ami m'a confi » murmura t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Il prit ses affaires, elle l'aida, et tout deux sortirent de l'infirmerie, Drago, son bras autours de la taille d'Hermione, et à la vue de ce spectacle étrange, les élèves qu'ils croisèrent ouvrirent de grands yeux et les commentaires fusèrent. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils avaient appris à passer outre le regard des autres, et rien en comptait plus que d'être heureux, avec l'autre.

Ils passèrent un moment dans le parc, près de leur arbre, à l'abri des regards. Mais quand de petits flocons de neige vinrent troubler leur intimité, ils jugèrent préférable de rentrer au chaud, mains dans la main, s'extasiant en chemin de voir des flocons toujours plus gros tomber sur le ciel gris de Londres. Ils étaient habitués à la pluie, au vent glacial, mais rarement à la neige, au même titre que les belles journées ensoleillées…

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se réchauffèrent au coin de la cheminée de leur salle commune, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu ne trouves pas tout cela un peu effrayant ? » demandant Hermione, rompant ainsi le silence qu'ils avaient installé entre eux.

« De quoi ? » répliqua t-il aussitôt, visiblement surpris.

« Tout ça… je veux dire, toi et moi, le fait qu'on va vivre ensemble, se marier, avoir un béb »

« Un béb ? fit il, de plus en plus surpris. On est encore trop jeune pour avoir un bébé et être parents ! »

« On a pourtant pas le choix, vu que d'ici 8 mois on le sera… » répondit-elle naturellement.

« Quoi ?!? Mais tu n'es pas enceinte pourtant… Et pis, avec le lien, je l'aurais sentit si tu attendais un enfant, toi aussi, non ?»

« Mais si, rappelles-toi, je te l'ai même dit juste avant que… Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria t-elle soudainement.

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu me fais peur… » s'inquiéta Drago, mais elle sembla avoir oublié sa présence, réfléchissant toute seule, comme s'expliquant ce dont elle venait avec effroi de se rendre compte…

« Tout a changé… je l'ai convaincu de te pardonner, et ça a marché… on ne s'est jamais disputé, donc tu n'es jamais devenu mangemort… j'étais enceinte depuis environ 1 mois, soit la nuit où… Oh mon dieu ! on n'a jamais passé la nuit enceinte, je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte, et n'étant pas devenu mangemort, tu n'avais pas la mission de me livrer à Voldemort, et tu n'es jamais monté en haut de la tour… expliqua t-elle, se tournant vers Drago cette fois-ci. Tu n'as jamais voulu te suicider, et je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'attendais un bébé… et pour cause… »

« Eh.. calmes toi… lui ordonna t-il gentiment en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Et de quoi est ce que tu parles ? C'est quoi cette histoire de mangemort, de béb » lui demanda t-il. 

Surprise, elle s'éloigna de son étreinte, et se tournant vers lui, plongea son regard dans le sien, lui faisant face….

« Très bien… Racontes moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé les 4 dernières semaines qui viennent de s'écouler… »

« tout ce qu'il s'est passé, en détail ? Mais tu y étais, je vois pas ce que… »

« S'il te plait, racontes moi ce que nous avons fait depuis mon réveil, le mois dernier… »

« Si tu y tiens… Je te veillais jour et nuit, attendant le moindre signe de guérison, la moindre évolution, en vain. Un soir, ou un matin, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, je suis venu te voir, et je t'ai parlé, un long moment. Je t'ai sentit bouger, mais je n'y croyais pas, j'avais tellement espéré cela que je croyais à une illusion, un tour de mon esprit trop affaibli. Mais après plusieurs secondes, j'ai compris que c'était réel, et que tu étais bien réveillée, vivante. J'ai couru appelé Dumbledore, tu semblais aller mieux. Mais quelque chose clochait, et j'ai compris quoi quand tu as demandé où tu étais. A ton regard, j'ai compris que tout avait changé, que tu étais différente, et au fur et à mesure que tu parlais avec Dumbledore, j'ai compris que ce qui clochait était ta mémoire, ou plutôt ta perte de mémoire, mais qui n'en était pas une finalement, mais bon, on verra ça un peu plus tard. Je suis sortit de l'infirmerie, voyant que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi… S'en est suivie une période assez étrange. Tu étais distante, différente, et avec Harry, on a vite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai alors utilisé le lien qui nous unissait, une formule trouvé dans un des livres de mon père, et je me suis retrouvé dans un pièce sombre, une sorte de boîtes à souvenirs, bons comme mauvais… J'ai alors compris pourquoi tu agissais de la sorte, par peur, par déception, et j'ai lu la douleur dans tes yeux… jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un à ce point en détresse. Puis, j'ai relancé le sort un peu plus tard et je t'ai convaincu du mal fondé de tout ces souvenirs, je t'ai montré à quel point tu te trompait, et quelques heures plus tard, Harry est venu me trouvait pour me dire que tu étais réveillée, qu'il t'avais parlé et que tu aller bientôt venir me voir. Alors je t'ai attendue, dans ma chambre, ignorant encore les effets de ce que j'avais fait. Et à ma grande surprise, tu m'as embrassé, m'expliquant que tu avais fait une sorte de blocage, reniant tout souvenirs, tout liant avec tes sentiments. Tu m'as aussi expliqué avoir refusé de me pardonné, mais à la suite d'une discussion avec Harry, tu avais compris à quel point j'étais sincère avec toi, à quel point je m'en voulais de t'avoir fait subir tout ça…. Et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. On est restés ensemble, et je suis devenu ami avec Potter… En fait, si tu m'as pardonné alors que tu t'y refusais, je pense que c'est parce que tu as trouvé mignon et attentionné que j'ai passé autant de temps à te veiller, et à chercher une solution pour rétablir l'ordre des choses… »

« L'ordre des choses… La boucle est bouclée, une vie pour une vie… » murmura t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je crois que c'est à toi maintenant de me donner quelques explications, tu ne crois pas… ? »

« Tu as raison… Si je t'ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé depuis 1 mois, c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas vécu…. Je suis retourné dans le passé, juste après mon réveil, pour convaincre  Harry de parler à l'Hermione de son époque, et pour la persuader de te pardonner. Car moi je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre… Dans ma réalité, je ne l'avais pas fait, et quand je suis venue te voir, on s'est disputé, et par la suite tu as accepté la proposition de ton père de devenir mangemort. Mais  je ne l'ai su que plus tard, bien trop tard… Après notre dispute, j'ai longtemps pensé à toi, et à tout les bons moments que nous avions passée. Je suis alors sortit de ma chambre, et je t'ai rejoint dans la tienne. Je t'ai demandé de m'accorder une nuit, une dernière nuit, comme un adieu, mais j'ai fait l'erreur de te croire et de me laisser submerger par mes sentiments… ET le lendemain matin, tu t'es montré froid, distant. J'ai alors compris qu'une fois de plus, je m'étais faite des illusions, et nos rapports se sont alors dégradés, considérablement. Puis un mois plus tard, je ne me sentais pas très bien, et je suis allée voir l'infirmière, qui m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Pendant trois jours, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre de toute cette histoire, et au moment où je m'étais décidée à tout te dire, et à garder cet enfant, tu m'as kidnappé, pour me livrer à Voldemort. Mais au denier moment, tu t'es rétractée et tu m'as ramenée au château. Mais ta vie étais brisée, tu étais un mangemort, mais tu leur avais tourné le dos… Quand j'ai compris la bêtise que tu allais commettre, j'e t'ai cherch partout et je t'ai retrouvé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. On a discuté un long moment, je t'ai avoué être enceinte, mais à ce moment là, tu es tombé, et… Après, c'est le trou noir, et je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, où Harry me disait qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour te sauver. J'ai alors pris la décision et le risque de retourner dans le passé pour changer l'avenir. La suite, tu l'as connais… Donc si je me fis à ce que tu m'as raconté, t'ayant pardonné dès le début, on ne sait jamais disputé et on n'a jamais passé la nuit ensemble… Et je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte… Oh mon Dieu ! » sanglota t-elle.

« Chut, calme toi, je suis là, tout va bien… »

« Mais comment veux tu que ça aille ? Par ma faute, j'ai perdu l'enfant qu'on aurait du avoir. J'ai été égoïste, j'ai voulu te garder auprès de moi… j'ai tué notre bébé Drago… Dumbledore m'avait prévenu, j'ai modifié le présent, l'avenir en sera bouleversé… J'ai récupéré une vie, une vie qui n'était plus… Une vie contre une vie… Je t'ai sauvé, aux dépends de notre fille… »

« Mais tu ne le savais pas… » la rassura t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer sa propre tristesse, sa propre douleur, mais il n'était pas doué, il ne l'avais jamais été.

« Je sais ce que tu penses… » entama t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'il cherchait à se dérober.

« Non tu l'ignores… Je t'aime Hermione, et u es une fille intelligente. Jamais tu n'aurais pris cette décision si tu en avais su les conséquences… Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir… »

« Mais j'aurais du les écouter… ils m'avaient prévenu… »

« Mais tu es déterminée, et croyant ton choix justifié, tu avais toutes les raisons de ne pas les écouter… Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Et ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas responsable… »

« Mais toi, tu… »

« Moi je t'aime, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire… Si le prix à payer pour passer ma vie auprès de toi était ce sacrifice, même si cela peut te paraître dur à entendre, je l'assume. Un enfant, je sais ce qu'en représente la perte, mais un bébé, on a tout notre temps pour en faire, autant que tu en désires… Si tu n'avais pas pris cette décision, tu aurais eu ce bébé mais je n'aurais pas été là pour vous soutenir, vous aimer, la voir grandir. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de grandir sans père, crois moi, alors vois le bon côté des choses. Tout nos enfants seront entourés d'amour, de tendresse et de patience, car crois moi, il nous en faudra…. » plaisanta t-il en l'attirant à lui. 

Il sécha ses larmes et la serra fort contre lui, la berçant tendrement.

***

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis cette soirée au coin du feu. Ce soir là, Drago avait eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre que tout irait bien. Elle s'était endormie, mais son sommeil était secoué de sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir. Puis les jours avaient passé, et petit à petit, elle avait compris, et se remettait de cette « perte » qui n'en était pas vraiment une finalement, puisque le bébé n'avait jamais réellement existé dans cette réalité. Et petit à petit, la vie avait reprit son court, et Hermione son sourire.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre… Il faisait un beau soleil, comme on n'en avait rarement vu à Londres, et ce en ce jour de 24 décembre, en ce soir ce bal, aurait du être un jour pluvieux, un ciel gris où soufflait un vent glacial qui obligeait quiconque sortait à s'envelopper de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione était assise entre les jambes de Drago, celui ci l'entourant de ses bras. Ils regardaient l'eau, si calme, si paisible, et le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, donnant au ciel une teinte orangée, et diffusant pour la dernière fois une douce et enivrante chaleur.

Ils profitèrent des derniers rayons de soleil avant de repartir, et se préparer pour le bal du soir même. Ils avaient passé du temps à le préparer, et avaient choisi pour thèmes de déguisement les contes et légendes moldus… Ils avaient également passé de nombreuses heures à tout décorer, ce qui avaient permis à Hermione de se changer les idées.

Après deux heures passées à se préparer, Hermione était magnifique. Elle avait choisi le conte de « Cendrillon », et arborait pour l'occasion une longue et somptueuse robe « de princesse », couleur or, de petites perles parsemaient sa robe, ses épaules recouvertes d'un voile rouge. Une longue traîne or terminait sa robe, lui donnant la dernière touche de perfection. Elle portait autours du cou le collier que Drago lui avait offert peu de temps après leur premier vrai rendez-vous à prè-au-lard, et qu'elle avait toujours conservé dans sa chambre, sans pour autant le porter, refusant de se séparer du dernier objet qui lui rappelait ses parents.

Elle avait, pour une fois, laissé ses cheveux naturellement lisses, attachant quelques mèches par ci par là, en relevant d'autres.

Elle s 'était habillée, coiffée, maquillée, et une fois prête, Ginny l'avait quasiment traînée de force hors de sa chambre, prétextant un problème dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour l'attirer quelques minutes loin de sa chambre. Mais ne constatant aucun problème, elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle s'arrêta nette en voyant Drago, bien habillé au milieu de sa chambre, celle ci ayant radicalement changée en l'espace d'une demie heure. Des dizaines de bougies étaient disposées ça et là dans la pièce, la lumière était tamisée, une douce odeur de fruits rouges s'élevaient dans les airs, et Drago était étonnement bien habillé. Après un rapide signe de tête à Ginny, celle ci s'éclipsa.

« Je sais qu'à cette heure ci, on devrait être en bas, en train de s'amuser, mais je me suis rappeler d'une chose… Le mois dernier, quand je t'ai expliqué ce dont tu ne te rappelais pas, pour ne pas l'avoir vécu… Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose… » déclara Drago, avec tant de douceur dans al voix qu'Hermione se sentit bouleversée par ces quelques mots… Soudain, quand il se rapprocha d'elle, quand il prit sa main et posa un genou à terre, elle comprit où il venait en venir, et sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine…

« Je t'ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, dans les moindres détails, te créant ainsi toute une foule de souvenirs, mais il y en a un que je ne veux pas que tu vives à travers mon souvenir, je veux que ce moment te soit à jamais gravé dans la mémoire, et que tu saches jusqu'à ton dernier souffle à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je tiens à toi. Je sais que tout ça, tu le sais déjà, mais n'ayant pas l'intention de me marier plus d'une fois, je ne veux pas que oublies ce jour, et je veux te demander officiellement, à toi, Hermione Granger, la vraie et l'unique, celle qui à jamais me rendra heureux, d'un seul de ses sourires, d'un seul de ses baisers, d'une seule de ses caresses celle pour qui je donnerais tout ce que j'ai  et bien plus encore… Je tiens à toi, je t'aime, plus que jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible, et bien plus que je n'aimerais personne d'autre. Je te l'ai déjà dit à mainte reprise, mais je veux t'avoir auprès de moi, savoir à chaque seconde que j'ai la chance une fille extraordinaire, attentive, attentionnée, aimante, et tendre pour femme. Je veux pouvoir te serrer  dans mes bras, t'embrasser, de caresser, te faire l'amour, toute ma vie… Je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, une sœur, une amie, mais avant tout, une femme, ma femme, jusqu'à ce que seule la mort t'arraches à moi…. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu es bien plus que cela, donc je pense que tu as saisi le message. Alors pour en venir au fait et te laisser profiter de cette soirée que tu as mis dans de mal et de patience à préparer,  Miss Hermione Granger, veux-tu faire de moi un homme heureux, bien plus que je ne le suis déjà, et me faire l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma femme, d'être avec moi… pour toujours…. »

« …. Et a jamais… » acheva t-elle. 

« Je veux tout un tas de choses, comme tu as pu le remarquer, mais la question est est ce que toi, tu le veux aussi… »

« Hum… laisses moi réfléchir une seconde.. » fit –elle en reprenant son sérieux, refoulant ses larmes et faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis, le voyant commencer à douter de lui et de sa belle déclaration, elle lui sauta dans les bras, s'exclamant.

« Evidemment que je le veux… Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je t'aime tellement…. »

Après un long moment, un gros câlin, et une pluie de baisers, ils descendirent dans la grande salle où à peine entrés ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements et des sifflements unanimes. Et pour la première fois depuis la création de Poudlard, il n'y avait ni tension, ni rivalité entre les élèves, mais un groupe d'adolescents prêts a s'amuser et heureux de la première union Serpentard-Gryffondor que connaissait Poudlard, marquant le début d'une nouvelle ère, une nouvelle entente entre les différentes maison, même si tous les différents ne pouvaient s'effacer par magie…

« M'accorderais-tu l'immense privilège de m'accorder la première danse… » murmura Drago en s'inclinant devant celle qui porterait d'ici un an le nom de Mrs Malefoy, mais qui le portait depuis bien longtemps dans le cœur de Drago.

« Celle-ci… et toutes les autres…Ce soir, je te veux rien que pour moi, et profiter de chaque seconde, jusqu'à la dernière, de cette soirée si magique… »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse… » souffla t-il en l'attirant brusquement contre lui, plaçant son bras autours de la taille d'Hermione, et  serrant sa main dans la sienne. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa bercer par la douce mélodie qui s'élevait dans la salle. Tout était parfait en cet instant, et elle put de nouveau apercevoir cette lueur d'espoir d'une vie meilleure, d'un avenir heureux, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, son diplôme en poche, et la certitude de mener une vie heureuse, remplie de bonheur, d'amour, de tendresse, et d'enfant, car une vie sans l'amour de ses proches, de son mari et de ses enfants n'était pas une vie dont rêvait Hermione. Une nouvelle vie commençait, qui s'annonçait pleine de surprise, alors qu'Hermione, un sourire confiant, posait sa main sur son ventre… 

****

**_ Fin…._**

Et voilà ENFIN cette fic finit ! J'en reviens pas ! mais je crise, j'en suis a 99 pages et dmi, comme si je pouvasi pas faire un compte rond, et une belle fic de 100 pa ! mais bon, c pas grave… j'espère que cette fin vous plait, en tout cas j'y ai passé pas mal de tps… et il est 22h40 et je me dépeche pour l a poster aujourdh'ui et ne pas être plus en retard. Donc voilà, j'espère que  ca vous plaira autant que les chap précédents, et en plus c'est le plus long de tous… J'ai été ravie de « parler » avec vous, d'avoir vos impressions, et je vous dit a bientôt, kan je l'ignore encore, mais a très bientôt…

ciao


End file.
